


Wasserzeichen

by Theburningred



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Henry Miller, M/M, Pining
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theburningred/pseuds/Theburningred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel// AU// Neue Schule, alte Probleme: Castiel ist 17, als er auf eine andere High-School wechselt. Obwohl Dean Winchester nicht im Mindesten homosexuell ist, lässt er ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erster Eindruck

Mir schlägt das Herz bis zum Hals. Michael parkt den Jaguar direkt vor dem Schuleingang, will vom Anfang an den richtigen Eindruck machen, das sieht ihm ähnlich. Ihm ist wichtig, was andere von den Novak’s halten, aber mir nicht. Jede Faser in meinem Herzen schreit nach Flucht. Ich drehe mich nach hinten zu meiner Schwester um, die auf der Rückbank des Autos sitzt und aussieht, als ob sie gleich spucken muss. 

Michael dreht den Zündschlüssel und der Wagen verstummt. Das Radio geht aus. Er schnallt sich ab und fährt sich mit einer routinierten Geste über die längeren Haare an seiner Schläfe. „Ihr braucht wirklich keine Angst zu haben.“

So etwas Lächerliches habe ich noch nie gehört. Wer mitten im Schuljahr die Schule wechselt und keine Angst vor den neuen Schülern hat, ist nicht am Leben. So einfach ist das, aber Michael will das nicht verstehen. „Castiel, komm schon. Sei wenigstens deiner Schwester ein Vorbild.“

Es ist nicht fair, dass er Anna ins Spiel bringt. Er weiß, dass das bei mir zieht und nutzt das schamlos aus.

Widerwillig und mit einem Gefühl in den Beinen, als wären sie aus Pudding, steige ich aus dem Wagen aus.

Es ist ein schöner, warmer Tag Ende September. Das Gras ist noch grün und die Bäume verlieren die ersten Blätter, aber die Sonne hat Kraft. Trotzdem bin ich froh, dass ich meinen Mantel nicht zuhause gelassen habe. Er bringt eine weitere Schicht zwischen mich und die Welt.

Die Kansas City High School ist gigantisch. Das Schulgebäude wirkt wie ein Klotz mit vielen Stufen, wie bei einem Gerichtsgebäude. Die Bäume auf dem Schulhof sehen mickrig aus, da helfen auch die Blumenbeete nicht, die schon bessere Zeiten gesehen haben. Mit einem letzten Seufzer schultere ich meine Tasche.

Mein letztes Schuljahr an der Highschool. Den Sommer hab ich mit Gabriel verbracht, unserem zweitältesten Bruder, der durch die Welt jettet und das Novak-Familienvermögen aufstockt, indem er Unternehmensstrukturen reorganisiert, und das so erfolgreich, dass wir ihn nicht viel zu Gesicht bekommen. Ich mag Gabriel. Er geht mit mir in den Louvre und lässt mich Henry Miller lesen, etwas, dass Michael niemals zulassen würde. Miller habe ich in Paris entdeckt, und irgendwie mag ich seine Bücher. Nicht aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem Gabriel ihn mag, der vor allem Spaß an den Sexszenen hat. Ich mag Miller, weil er die Dinge beim Namen nennt.

„Vielleicht war das Kleid doch keine gute Idee“, murmelt Anna hinter mir und ich drehe mich zu ihr um. Anna ist 16, also ein Jahr jünger als ich, und ihr grünes Kleid fängt die Farbe ihrer Haare auf. Mir wird mulmig zumute, wenn ich daran denke, wie hübsch Anna ist. Sie wird es leichter haben, jedenfalls bei den Jungs.

„Besser als die Schuluniform“, sage ich bloß, während wir zusammen die vielen Stufen zum Eingang erklimmen. Annas anmutige Figur bleibt nicht unbemerkt, ich kann spüren, wie sie gemustert wird. Sie offenbar auch, denn sie rückt näher an mich heran und ich weiß, sie kämpft gegen den Drang an, ihre Hand nach meiner auszustrecken. Um ehrlich zu sein, mir geht es ähnlich.

Unser erster Tag an einer staatlichen Schule. Bis letzten Freitag sind wir noch zusammen aufs Internat gegangen, doch Michael wollte uns näher bei sich haben. Hat er jedenfalls gesagt. Ich weiß, das ist nicht der wahre Grund. Anna hatte wieder Sex mit Damon, das ist der Grund. Als sie erwischt wurden und die Schule Michael informiert hatte, der seit dem Tod unserer Eltern unser Erziehungsberechtigter ist, ist bei ihm eine Sicherung durchgebrannt. Ich glaube, er hat Angst um sie, und auch wenn ich Michael sonst oft nicht verstehe, aber ich habe auch manchmal Angst um sie. Anna sucht sich immer die Typen aus, die Ärger machen, und andersherum.

Der Schulflur hat die gleiche Farbe wie mein Trenchcoat, beige und blass. AN den Wänden sind Projekte verschiedener Schüler ausgestellt, meist doch eher semi-professionelle Radierungen und Ähnliches. Wir kommen an einem Aufenthaltsraum und mehreren Snackautomaten vorbei, bis wir ein Schild sehen, dass uns zum Sekretariat weist. 

Zwanzig Minuten später stehe ich vor Raum 1.02 und meine Knie schlottern. Es ist fünf nach 8, der Unterricht hat angefangen und ich werde in Englisch erwartet. Ich hebe den Arm und klopfe an.

Die Tür öffnet sich von innen und eine blonde Frau mittleren Alters strahlt mich an. „Castiel Novak?“

Ich nicke. Wirklich, mir ist schlecht. 

„Immer herein mit dir“, sagt sie munter und macht mir Platz, damit ich eintreten kann.

Mindestens zwanzig Gesichter starren mich an. Das ist der Moment, vor dem ich mich so gefürchtet habe, und jetzt, wo er da ist, scheint er endlos zu sein.

Die anderen sind mindestens ein oder zwei Jahre älter als ich. Ich habe auf Drängen von Michael eine Stufe übersprungen und belege Collegevorkurse seit anderthalb Jahren. Das macht einen nicht unbedingt beliebter.

„Was ist das denn für ein Name?“, fragt einer aus den hinteren Reihen. Ich werfe ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Er sieht mager aus und hat lange, ungepflegte Haare, vielleicht wie jemand, der Metal-Musik hört. Sein T-Shirt ist löchrig, aber wenigstens lächelt er.

„Halt die Klappe, Ash“, ruft ein Mädchen mit lila gefärbten Haaren, die am Fenster sitzt. 

„Also, Castiel, darf ich dich Castiel nennen? Ich habe jedem zu Beginn des Schuljahres das Du angeboten, und natürlich mache ich bei dir keine Ausnahme.“ Die Lehrerin krempelt die Ärmel ihrer hässlichen Strickjacke hoch und mustert mich von der Seite.

„Ist okay“, antworte ich leise.

„Sehr schön. Ich bin Mrs Clare und ich unterrichte Englisch und Politik. Ich bin auch neu auf der Schule, bin erst im Sommer hier nach Kansas gezogen. Vielleicht möchtest du uns kurz etwas über dich erzählen?“

„Hast du eine Freundin?“, fragt eine aus der Klasse, aber ich weiß nicht, wer. Ich laufe rot an und wünsche mir sehnlich, dass sich der Boden unter mir auftut. 

„Ähm“, sage ich und weiß nicht weiter. Hilflos stehe ich da und versuche mich daran zu erinnern, wie man einen Satz bildet.

„Hey, warum machen wir es dir nicht etwas einfacher?“, flüstert Mrs Clare mir verschwörerisch zu. „Leute, stellt Castiel ein paar Fragen, ja? Aber anständig und nicht alle auf einmal!“, fügt sie streng hinzu.

„Der Jaguar ist geil, ist das deiner?“, fragt ein Junge ganz links.

„Nein, der gehört meinem Bruder Michael“, sage ich.

„Hast du noch mehr Geschwister?“, will Mrs Clare wissen.

„Ja. Wir sind sechs Kinder.“

Das scheinen alle ganz interessant zu finden, denn das Gemurmel steigt an. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich setzen.

„Hab dich mit so ner Rothaarigen ankommen sehen, man, die ist ja was. Deine Freundin?“

Ah, wieder die Freundin-Frage. „Nein, das war meine Schwester Anna. Sie ist ein Jahr jünger als ich.“

Kurze Pause, dann fragt derselbe Typ: „Single?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, antworte ich wahrheitsgemäß. Damon und sie scheinen keinen Kontakt mehr zu haben, aber wenn ich sie wäre, würde ich das auch geheim halten, nach allem, was passiert ist.

„Machst du einen-„

Die nächste Frage wird von einem Jungen unterbrochen, der durch die Tür stürzt. Er trägt ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit einem Aufdruck verkehrt herum und hat die grünsten Augen, die ich je gesehen habe. Nicht so hell, wie sie an anderen Menschen aussehen, sondern tief, wie die Sonne, die durch die Blätterkrone eines Baumes scheint.

„Sorry sorry sorry, Mrs Clare, ich weiß, ich bin wieder zu spät. Bitte peitschen sie mich nicht aus.“ Die Klasse lacht. Er sieht zu der Lehrerin und dann fällt ihm wohl auf, dass da noch jemand vorne steht. Als er mich ansieht, macht mein Magen einen Satz. “Hi”, sagt er zu mir. “Wer bist du denn?”

Ich weiß, dass er was gesagt hat, und auch, was er gesagt hat, aber mir ist nicht klar, dass ich wohl besser antworten sollte. Alles, was ich denke, ist bloß: Nicht schon wieder.

Er ist schön. Richtig, richtig schön. So Sommersprossen und weiche Lippen-schön. Sein Gesicht wirkt auf den ersten Blick weiblicher, als es bei vielen anderen in der Klasse der Fall ist, mit einer schmalen Nase und einem von Natur aus hohen Augenbrauenbogen. Doch sein markantes Kinn und der Bartschatten darauf korrigieren diesen Eindruck wieder. Diese Augen… wow. Wow.

Jemand pfeift und ich wache aus meiner Starre auf. 

„Winchester – setzen. Aber zackig“, murrt Mrs Clare, klingt aber nicht sonderlich verärgert. 

Der Junge setzt sich in Bewegung. Als er an dem Mädchen mit den lila Haare vorbeigeht, fragt er sie leise, aber doch hörbar, wer der Neue ist. Sie antwortet mit meinem Namen und er dreht sich im Laufen zu mir um.

„Wie der Engel aus der Bibel?“, fragt er überrascht.

Ich nicke. Dass das jemand weiß, hatte ich nicht erwartet. 

„Cool“, kommentiert er nur und zwinkert mir zu.

Ich bin verknallt.

 

Ich nehme einen der freien Tische links in Beschlag. Lege den Trenchcoat ab, sobald sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller nach vorne richtet, wo Mrs Clare uns erklärt, was sie für heute geplant hat. Ich sitze da, versuche, meinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen und nicht nach hinten zu sehen, zum letzten Tisch in der Reihe am Fenster, wo der Junge sitzt, der mir zugezwinkert hat. Ich glaube, ich schwitze. Unruhig öffne ich mein ledergebundenes Notizbuch und schreibe das Datum in die linke obere Ecke. Ich schaffe es, bis zwanzig zu zählen, bis ich mich zu ihm umdrehe.

Ich hatte schon wieder vergessen, wie schön er wirklich ist. Gott, diese Lippen. Oh nein. Nein, nein, nein. Warum müssen es immer Jungs sein, die mir auffallen?

 

Bis zum Mittagessen schaffe ich es, nicht groß aufzufallen. Der Englischkurs scheint ganz okay zu sein. Ein bisschen offenherzig vielleicht. In der Pause sammeln sich ein paar Leute um meinen Tisch und fragen mich was, oder erzählen mir was über die Schule, die Lehrer, die anderen Schüler. Der Winchester-Junge ist nicht dabei.

Die Kantine ist so groß wie die Turnhalle in meiner alten Schule. Es riecht nach Karotten, die man zu lange gekocht hat, und ich hole mir Saft, Sandwich und Chips. Setze mich an einen leeren Tisch, grabe nach dem iPod in meiner Tasche, stecke mir die Kopfhörer in die Ohren und atme aus, ganz plötzlich, als hätte ich zu lange die Luft angehalten. 

Es ist Zeit für Death Cab For Cutie. Es ist immer Zeit für Death Cab, aber gerade ganz besonders. Wahrscheinlich sehe ich jetzt für alle anderen erst recht wie ein Einzelgänger aus, aber das ist mir grad egal. Während ich esse, halte ich Ausschau nach Anna, kann sie aber nicht entdecken, es sind zu viele Menschen hier, die von A nach B laufen. Hoffentlich ist sie okay.

Ein Tablett knallt auf den Tisch. Das Mädchen mit den lila Haaren und der Jungs namens Ash setzen sich wie selbstverständlich an meinen Tisch, obwohl noch einige Stühle in der Kantine unbesetzt sind und sie andere Optionen hätten.

Das Mädchen lächelt mich an und greift nach dem iPod, der neben meinem Teller liegt. Jetzt grinst sie breit und hebt den Daumen. Ich versuche, zurückzulächeln, bin aber nicht sicher, ob es gelingt. Sie schüchtert mich irgendwie ein. Ich nehme die Kopfhörer raus und verstaue sie in der Tasche meines Trenchcoats.

„Meg hofft auf eine Edward-Bella-Romanze“, sagt das Mädchen zu mir und spießt eine Karotte auf. „Wenn du mich fragst, Finger weg. Sie ist doch eher Lautner.“

Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, wovon sie redet, und das muss man mir wohl ansehen, denn sie grinst wieder. „Du liest wohl nicht so gern, hm?“

„Ich lese sehr gern“, widerspreche ich.

„Hast du Hunger Games gelesen?“

Ich nicke. 

„Cool.“

Wenn sie es sagt, will ich ihr nicht widersprechen. Ich spüle den letzten Bissen Sandwich mit Apfelsaft hinunter und überlege, wie ich sie möglichst unauffällig nach ihrem Namen fragen kann.

„Ich verehre Jennifer Lawrence, musst du wissen.“

„Ich auch man, ich auch“, wirft Ash ein. „Ihr Arsch!“ Er macht eine rüde Geste mit den Händen.

Sie hebt ihre Gabel und stößt sie ihm schonungslos in den Handrücken. Ash stößt ein paar Flüche aus. Ich muss lachen und verschlucke mich am Apfelsaft, worauf ich zu husten anfange. 

Jemand klopft mir auf den Rücken, bis ich wieder Luft kriege. Es ist der Junge mit den grünen Augen, der sich einfach so neben mich setzt. 

„Alles okay, Angel?“, fragt er mich.

„Mhm-hm“, mache ich unbestimmt. Ich mag es, wie er mich nennt. Und wie er da so neben mir sitzt, als würden wir das immer tun.

Oh man. Ich bin 3 Stunden hier und stecke schon in Schwierigkeiten.

„Cas?“

Ich drehe den Kopf zur Seite und sehe meine Schwester an meinem Tisch stehen. Aus den Augenwinkeln nehme ich wahr, wie Ash sich plötzlich Haare glättet. „Michael kommt erst um 4. Er hat mir eine SMS geschickt und mich gebeten, es dir auszurichten.“

„Du bist die Schwester“, stellt die Lilahaarige fest. „Die guten Gene liegen bei euch in der Familie, hm?“

Anna lächelt freundlich, aber ich spüre, wie sie schon zurückweicht. Das Mädchen ist ihr zu direkt.

„Ich bin Charlie, das hier ist Ash, das ist Dean. Und deinen Bruder kennst du, nehme ich an.“ Sie lacht über ihren eigenen Scherz.

„Hi an alle“, sagt Anna.

„Hi Anna“, erwidert Ash in einem merkwürdigen Tonfall und sieht meine Schwester mit diesem Blick an, dieser ganz spezielle. Ich rolle mit den Augen, reflexartig, und höre, wie der Junge neben mir, der anscheinend Dean Winchester heißt, leise lacht.

Unangenehme Stille am Tisch. „Ähm, ja. Okay. Jetzt weißt du ja Bescheid.“

„Alles okay?“, frage ich. „Willst du dich setzen?“

„Nein, danke. Ich muss noch mal in Sekretariat. Bis später.“

Als sie geht, schwingt ihr Rock um ihre schlanken Beine und Ash atmet hörbar aus.

„Alter“, sagt er zu mir, „Deine Schwester ist der Hammer.“

„Das höre ich nicht zum ersten Mal“, antworte ich.

„Diese Beine… und die… die Haare…“ Ash stöhnt. 

„Sie ist katholisch.“ Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich das jetzt erwähne.

Charlie, das Mädchen mit den bunten Haaren, lacht. „Mach es nicht noch reizvoller.“

„Ich wusste nicht, dass sie das attraktiver macht“, antworte ich ehrlich.

„Das funktioniert auch nur, wenn du so aussiehst.“ Charlie lehnt sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und streicht sich die Haare aus der Stirn. Sie ist nicht einmal geschminkt. Soviel ich bemerkt habe, ist sie damit die einzige aus unserem Englischkurs.

Das Gespräch dreht sich um das letzte Wochenende und ich lausche ihnen Geschichten. Anscheinend sind die drei sehr gute Freunde, die viel zusammen unternehmen, und zu einer größeren Gruppe gehören. Ich höre die Namen Sam, Jo und Lisa mehrmals fallen und frage mich, was sie dann wohl von mir wollen.

Als wir alle fertig sind mit dem Essen und ich mir eine Frage für Dean überlegt habe, die mir als Rechtfertigung dienen könnte, ihn anzusehen, komm noch jemand an den Tisch.

Schwarze, lange Locken. Hübsch, wenn auch unauffällig. Weißes Top, durch das man ihren BH erahnen kann.

„Hey Baby“, sagt Dean und als ich sehe, wie seine Augen strahlen, als sie sich ansehen, gefriert mein Magen zu Eis. Sie küssen sich und ich schaue weg, automatisch, weshalb mein Blick auf Charlie fällt. Sie beobachtet mich und lächelt mich an, als würde sie sagen wollen, ich weiß man. 

„Das ist Lisa. Lisa, das ist Castiel. Wie der Engel“, erklärt Dean und deutet auf mich.

„Hallo Lisa“, murmele ich und es klingt nicht halb freundlich wie alles andere, das ich heute schon von mir gegeben habe. 

„Hi“, sagt sie. „Trägst du Kontaktlinsen?“

Komische Frage. „Nein… du?“

Sie lacht. „Ich frage nur, weil deine Augenfarbe so ungewöhnlich ist.“

„Sie sind blau“, sage ich und weiß echt nicht, worauf dieses Gespräch hinauslaufen soll.

„Ja, das sehe ich.“ Sie zieht die Stirn in Falten. „Vergiss es.“

Verwirrt sehe ich zu Charlie, die die Hand vor den Mund hält und offenbar versucht, nicht in Lachen auszubrechen.

„Ja“, kommentiert Dean. „Aber sie sind wirklich sehr blau.“ Er grinst und jetzt lacht Charlie laut und offen.

Ich begreife nicht, was an meinen Augen so besonders sein soll, und warum sie sich über mich lustig machen, aber dann schiebt Dean seinen Oberkörper zu mir herüber, bis unsere Schultern sich berühren. „Sie hat dir ein Kompliment gemacht, man.“ 

Ich kann nicht anders, als ihn anzusehen. Von nahem kann ich die Sommersprossen einzeln zählen. Er muss den Sommer über viel draußen gewesen sein. Seine Lippen glänzen feucht. Zwischen seinen Augenbrauen ist eine Falte, die verschwindet, sobald er lächelt. „Normalerweise, wenn man ein Kompliment bekommt, bedankt man sich oder macht einen Spruch“, sagt er zu mir, „Aber wer will schon normal sein?“ 

„Du nicht?“, frage ich und denke daran, dass er nicht dafür sorgt, dass ich mich auch nur entfernt normal fühle.

„Du etwa?“

„Manchmal“, gebe ich zu. „Ich… Ich denke, ich bin zu wenig normal.“

Er lacht. Da sind helle Flecken in dem Grün und ich kann die Sonne sehen, wie sie die Ränder der Blätter in Licht verwandelt. Seine Wimpern sind braun und kommen mir unnatürlich lang vor, so wie ich mich unnatürlich gierig fühle, in seiner Gegenwart. Als dränge ein Schatten ins Licht. Ich habe ein bisschen Angst vor ihm, und vor mir, doch wie Miller schreibt… Die Furcht macht mich furchtlos.

„Und bloß weil ich zufällig wie ein Engel heiße, muss ich noch keiner sein.“

Dean legt den Kopf zur Seite, wie, um mich besser betrachten zu können. Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, was einfach unfair ist, so gut steht ihm dieser Ausdruck. „Das letzte Mal, als mich jemand so angesehen habt, wurde ich flach gelegt.“

Mir schießt das Blut in den Kopf und ich kann vor Schock nicht atmen. Ich weiß, dass ich rot werde und es ist mir peinlich. 

„Du bist ein Engel“, sagt er, und lächelt. „Und das ist besser als normal.“

Lisa schiebt ihre Hand in seinen Nacken. Einen Augenblick später lösen sich unserer Blicke voneinander, klebrig wie Spinnweben, und er nimmt den Kuss seiner Freundin willig entgegen. 

Nein. Das ist nicht fair.


	2. Geoutet

Lisa und Dean sind unzertrennlich. Sie essen zusammen, lernen zusammen, lachen zusammen, gehen zusammen nach Hause, es ist unerträglich. Doch am Schlimmsten ist, wie Dean sie ansieht.

Je nachdem, in was für einer Stimmung man mich erwischt, glaube ich an Seelenverwandte oder nicht. Für Dean Winchester scheint das nicht zu gelten, denn er kann die Augen nicht zehn Sekunden von seiner Freundin nehmen, und wenn es um die Rettung seiner Seele ginge. 

Bevor er mich mit der gleichen Aufmerksamkeit betrachtet, muss ich schon einiges bieten. Wie zum Beispiel letzten Montag.

Das Wetter war grausig an dem Tag. Kalt, windig und nass. Bin kaum die Treppe hoch zur Eingangstür der Schule gekommen, hat mich fast von den Stufen gefegt. Als ich endlich drin war, stellte sich heraus, dass die Heizung noch nicht bereit für die Inbetriebnahme war, da man offenbar im Oktober mit wärmeren Temperaturen gerechnet und so das Datum der wahrscheinlich teueren Heizungsanlagenüberprüfung nach hinten verschoben hatte.

Jetzt rächte sich die Architektur des Gebäudes. Überall zog es, und obwohl ich meinen nassen Mantel ausgezogen hatte, fror ich erbärmlich, genau wie der Rest der Klasse. Ich saß in Englisch auf meinem üblichen Platz vorn links, nahe an der Tür. Einerseits weil der Tisch immer frei war, andererseits konnte ich so meinem Fluchtinstinkt, der nach 2 Wochen in der neuen Schule noch nicht vollständig verschwunden war, beschwichtigen. Der einzige Nachteil, und doch der größte Vorteil, bestand darin, dass es sehr auffällig war, wenn ich mich auf meinem Stuhl umdrehte, um zu Dean hinüber zu sehen. Weil ich nicht dabei gesehen werden wollte, wie ich ihn ansah, zügelte mich das etwas.

Etwas – nicht völlig. Ich musste ihn einfach betrachten. Er war eines dieser Bilder im Louvre, vor denen du Stunden verbringen kannst und noch immer Facetten bemerkst, die dir in den 4 Stunden zuvor noch entgangen waren. Licht und Schatten spielten mit seinem Gesicht, mit den blassen Lippen, weil ihm genau wie uns anderen auch, kalt war. So hübsch er aussah, und Jesus fucking Christ, ich konnte ihn nicht betrachten, ohne dass irgendeine Form von Sehnsucht mit ins Spiel kam, hatte sein Gesicht auch etwas sehr Verletzliches, eine rohe, pure, offene, zur Schau gestellte Vergänglichkeit.

Wie auch immer. 

Nach einer halben Stunde unterbrachen wir den Englischunterricht, damit wir uns in der Kantine einen heißen Tee holen konnten. Charlie, die diese Woche rote Haare hatte, hakte sich bei mir unter und ich versuchte, mit ihr Schritt zu halten, was nicht einfach war, während sie mir von ihrem Wochenende erzählte.

Ich glaube, Charlie hat mich adoptiert. Ich bin wie der kleine Bruder, den sie nie hatte, denn sie ist ein Einzelkind und langweilt sich schnell. Und obwohl sie mich auch manchmal ganz schön nervt mit ihren Fragen, glaube ich, dass sie es nicht sehen kann, wenn jemand keine Freunde hat, und dass auf diese Weise auch Ash in die Clique gekommen ist. 

Ash versucht, mich für allerlei Dinge zu begeistern. Vorrangig Frauen. Ich traue mich nicht, ihm zu sagen, dass das bei mir ein verlorener Posten ist, also versuche ich seinen Erzählungen irgendetwas abzugewinnen, und wenn es nur die Anzahl von Synonymen ist, die er für das weibliche Gesäß kennt. 

An diesem Montag standen wir also zu dritt in der Schlange in der Eishölle, die wir sonst Schulkantine nennen, und warteten darauf, dass wir an der Reihe waren. Rechts klärte mich Charlie über die Recht der Frauen in Südamerika auf, links versuchte Ash, mir Informationen über meine Schwester Anna zu entlocken. Ich machte mir einen Spaß daraus, Antworten zu geben, die beide gleichermaßen zufriedenstellten, auch wenn sie über völlig verschiedene Dinge mit mir sprachen. Richtig kompliziert wurde es, als sich Dean zu uns gesellte.

„Lisa zu küssen ist, wie an einem Eiszapfen zu lecken“, murmelte er abwesend und begutachtete Charlies neue Haarfarbe. 

Kälte war plötzlich keines meiner Probleme mehr, als er sich zwischen Charlie und mich drängte, um ihre Haarspitzen zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her zu drehen. Wir standen so nah beieinander, dass unsere Klamotten sich berührten, aber nicht nah genug. Niemals nah genug.

„Kalt, geschmacksneutral und unbefriedigend?“, schlug ich vor und wusste, er würde mich für meine Frechheit bezahlen lassen.

Dean ließ Charlie los und drehte den Rücken weit genug, um mich mustern zu können. „Heute so schnippisch?“, fragte er. 

„Schlecht geschlafen.“ Absolut nicht wahr, ich hatte wie ein Baby geschlafen.

„Ich würde mich ja revanchieren, aber da du keine Freundin hast...“ Dean führte den Satz nicht zu Ende. Wir gingen einen Schritt weiter und sein Arm streifte meine Hüfte. 

Wenn wir uns ansehen, so wie an dem Tag, dann vergesse ich alles. Ich vergesse, dass ich mir manchmal wünsche, nicht schwul zu sein, dass Liebe niemals gut für mich ausgeht, ich vergesse, dass meine soziale Anpassungsfähigkeit zu wünschen übrig lässt. Er schafft es, dass ich nur noch existieren will, um es mit ihm aufzunehmen, um ihn aufzunehmen, um mir zu nehmen, was ich will. 

„Meg hätte Interesse, Cas, ich hab’s dir schon mal gesagt“, warf Charlie ein.

„Nicht mein Typ“, erwiderte ich, obwohl ich gar nicht so richtig wusste, wie die aussah.

„Zu kleiner Arsch“, kommentierte Ash. „Du kriegst was Besseres.“

„Ich glaube, der Arsch ist nicht das Problem“, sagte Dean da und es warf mich für eine Sekunde aus den Socken.

Er wusste es. Keine Ahnung wie, aber so, wie er mich ansah, war ich mir sicher: Er wusste, dass ich schwul war.

Sein Blick fegte über mich hinweg, von meinen Haarspitzen über mein Kinn bis zu meinen Ohren, meinem Ohrläppchen, das er mit chirurgischer Genauigkeit unter die Lupe nahm. Als wir uns wieder in die Augen sahen, unterbrach ich das Blickduell. Es war nicht auszuhalten, wie er mich ansah, abwartend, als würde ich allein durch mein Atmen seinen Verdacht bestätigen. Während der gesamten Zeit, die wir dort standen, sagte ich kein Wort mehr.

Das ist meine größte Angst, und jetzt, drei Tage später, ist sie nicht abgeflaut. Würde Charlie mich noch so bemuttern, wenn sie es wüsste? Und Ash? Ich gewöhne mich gerade daran, viel über die weibliche Anatomie dazuzulernen. Ich weiß nicht, was mich verraten hat, aber jetzt muss ich extra vorsichtig sein.

Dean war die letzten beiden Tage krank, was mir ganz recht war. Heute Morgen kam er mit einem Schal um den Hals und einer roten Nase zum Unterricht, schnaubte unüberhörbar wie eine Elefant in sein Taschentuch, jedes Mal, wenn Mr Fitzpatrick zum Reden ansetzte, und trieb ihn damit in den Wahnsinn. Verblüffend, wie er es schafft, nervtötend und liebenswert zur gleichen Zeit zu sein.

In der Mittagspause lasse ich das Essen aus und bleibe mit Charlie am Tisch sitzen, die ihre Cola in kleinen Schlucken trinkt, wie, um sich zu beschäftigen. Die anderen packen sich ihre Tabletts voll. 

„Bist du okay?“, fragt sie mich.

Ich sehe sie an und nicke.

„Weil… du warst so still die letzten Tage. Wenn ich was Blödes-„

„Nein- Oh Gott, Charlie, nein. Alles in Ordnung.“

Sie ist nicht überzeugt. Heute trägt sie ein Tanktop und einen Kapuzenpullover darüber, der sich furchtbar mit ihrer Haarfarbe beißt. „Ich glaube dir nicht. Aber ich werde dir zuliebe mal so tun, als ob.“

Sie war so nett zu mir, ich will nicht, dass sie sich einen Kopf wegen mir macht, also nehme ich die erste Ausrede, die mir einfällt. „Einer meiner Brüder kommt übers Wochenende zu uns, er hilft Anna dabei, sich zu entscheiden, welche Vorbereitungskurse fürs College sie belegen will. Er und ich, wir… wir kommen nicht so gut miteinander aus.“

„Der, der in Paris lebt?“, fragt sie.

„Nein, ein anderer. Raphael. Er hat eine Engländerin geheiratet. Er ist der älteste von uns.“

Dean, Lisa, Ash und ein Junge, den ich nicht kenne, setzen sich laut schwatzend an unseren Tisch. Der Junge kann höchstens in der Junior High sein. 

„Cas – Sam, Sam – Cas.“ Dean schafft es gerade so, die vier Wörter neben den Hamburger noch in seinen Mund zu quetschen.

Ich nicke diesem Sam zu und er lächelt. 

„Heißt du wirklich wie ein Engel?“, fragt er.

„Ja. Castiel.“

„Das ist so cool“, freut sich Sam und gegen meinen Willen, muss ich lächeln. Er erinnert mich an Anna, als sie klein war. „Mom hat uns immer die Geschichten erzählt, als sie noch gelebt hat.“

„Deine Mom ist tot?“, frage ich. 

„Ja. Ist schon lange her.“ Sam hat braue Augen und braune Haare, die ihm über die Ohren fallen, so lang sind sie. Er hat einen auffälligen Leberfleck auf der Wange, der mir entfernt bekannt vorkommt, ich aber nicht sofort zuordnen kann.

„Meine auch“, sage ich und erschrecke über meine eigenen Worte. „Genau wie mein Dad. Mein Bruder Michael hat den Vormund für mich und meine kleine Schwester übernommen.“

„Michael. Wie der Erzengel“, staunt Sam. 

„Wir sind alle nach Engeln benannt“, erzähle ich, obwohl ich mich doch bedeckt halten wollte. „Raphael, Gabriel, Uriel, Michael, Anael und ich.“

„Uriel?“, wiederholt Ash. „Gott, das arme Schwein.“

„Ja“, bestätige ich. „Das lässt sich nicht mal abkürzen.“

„Welcher ist der aus Paris?“, fragt Lisa.

„Gabriel“, sage ich. „Aber er lebt nur vorübergehend da.“

„An deiner Stelle würde ich das ausnutzen. Paris muss wunderschön sein.“

Nicht halb so schön, wie dein Freund, denke ich düster. „Paris est la plus belle ville si vous ne cherchez pas la beauté“, antworte ich ihr aber mit einem Lächeln.

Lisa starrt mich an. „Was-?“

„Paris ist die schönste Stadt, wenn man nicht nach Schönheit sucht“, übersetze ich.

Charlie lacht laut und herzhaft. „Na ich weiß jedenfalls, wer von uns keine Probleme haben wird, ein Date für den Abschlussball zu finden.“

„Wonach sucht man dann in Paris?“, fragt Dean mich seltsam ernst. Es ist, als hätte er Charlie gar nicht gehört. Diese Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen ist wieder da und macht ihn viel älter, als er ist.

Ich überlege kurz. „Nach Ablenkung, denke ich. Paris ist die Stadt, in die du fährst, wenn du etwas verloren hast. Wenn dein Herz gebrochen ist oder du Sehnsucht nach etwas hast, aber nicht weiß, was es ist.“

„Weswegen warst du da?“, fragt er gleich hinterher.

Weil ich Michael im Weg bin. „Gabriel hat mich eingeladen“, sage ich, und es ist die Wahrheit, genauso, wie zehn andere Antworten ebenso wahr sein könnten.

\----

Den letzten Kurs für heute habe ich mit keinem von den anderen zusammen. Besonders gut bin ich in Biologie nie gewesen, aber es reicht, um die übliche Bestnote zu bekommen. Der Biologieraum liegt im Erdgeschoss, in einer Ecke des rechten Flügels, wenn man direkt vor dem Gebäude steht, und er ist durch die großen Fenster hell erleuchtet. Über meinem Kopf hängt eine Lampe mit einer hohen Wattstärke, die mir in den Nacken brennt, weil ich über das Mikroskop gebeugt stehe.

Nach Schulschluss packe ich gemächlich meine Sachen zusammen, als jemand an meinen Tisch tritt.

„Hi.“

Sein Grinsen ist breit. Er trägt ein T-Shirt, das einen tiefen V-Ausschnitt hat. Es ist lila. 

Na klasse. Der wahrscheinlich einzige andere Schwule aus meinem Jahrgang hat mich also entdeckt.

„Cassy, richtig?“, fragt er.

„Castiel“, korrigiere ich. 

„Wow, was für ein Name.“

„Und das ist noch nicht mal das Schlimmste an mir“, sage ich und überlege, ob man mir das als Flirten auslegen könnte.

Er kommt näher. Rasch blicke ich mich um, aber niemand beachtet uns groß. Alle sind in Gedanken schon wieder ganz woanders.

„Keine Angst. Ich sage keinem was.“

Statt einer Antwort ziehe ich bloß die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wir Schwulen erkennen einander doch“, sagt er leise, einfach so, als würden wir über das Wetter reden.

„Keine Ahnung, was du von mit willst“, schleudere ich ihm entgegen, und wenn er auch nur halb so aufmerksam ist wie Dean, sieht er, wie meine Ohren rot werden. 

„Es ist der Trenchcoat. Und wie du dich bewegst. Und wie du komplett übersieht, wie dir die Mädchen zu gefallen versuchen.“

Meine Sachen sind gepackt. Ich ziehe mir meinen Mantel über, den ich so liebe, und über den ich auch nichts kommen lasse. „Du hast dir ja ziemlich viele Gedanken über mich gemacht.“

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Du bist neu hier. Ich versuche, nett zu sein.“

„Oh“, mache ich dümmlich. „Okay. Ähm… danke.“

„Gehst du mal einen Kaffee mit mir trinken?“

„Ich… also ich ähm…“

„Wie wäre es morgen? In der Lunchpause?“

Wie komme ich da wieder raus? „Mhm“, mache ich unbestimmt, während ich noch überlege, ob ich Lust dazu habe. 

„Okay. Sehr schön.“ Er lacht. Es ist ein scheues Lachen, und jetzt, wo er nicht mehr so beherrscht und großspurig wirkt, mag ich ihn gleich viel lieber.

„Okay. Dann ähm… bis morgen.“

„Bis morgen, Castiel.“

Der Klassenraum hat sich inzwischen geleert. Ich gehe an dem Jungen vorbei und in den Flur, der ebenso menschenleer ist.

Leer bis auf Dean Winchester, der neben der Tür an der Wand lehnt und mich ansieht.

„Hey, Angel.“

„Hallo Dean.“

Das ist unser Ding. Wie begrüßen uns manchmal 3, 4 Mal am Tag. Keine Ahnung warum, aber er hat damit angefangen und ich, ja, ich weiß auch nicht. Mache einfach mit.

Nicht, dass es mich stört.

„Macht es dir was aus, Sammy und mi-„ Deans Augen wenden sich von meinen ab, um zu sehen, wer hinter mir den Klassenraum verlässt. Deans Gesichtsausdruck verändert sich sofort. Seine Haltung strafft sich und er drückt die Schultern zurück, wie, um größer auszusehen. „Wen haben wir denn da?“

„Winchester… natürlich.“ Der Junge blickt von ihm zu mir und wieder zurück. Er lacht, aber er klingt nicht sehr amüsiert. „Das hätte ich mir denken können. Die Versuchung ist zu groß, oder?“

Dean zuckt lässig mit den Schultern. Ich versuche, Antworten auf meine Neugier in seinem Gesicht zu finden, doch er sieht unnahbar aus. „Offenbar kannst du ihr doch auch nicht widerstehen.“

Das scheint den Jungen aufzuregen, denn jetzt bilden sich rote Flecke auf seinen Wangen. „Du hast kein Recht- nicht, wenn du-„

„Mich interessiert es einen Scheißdreck, welches Recht du mir zugestehst oder nicht.“ Dean überbrückt die Distanz zwischen uns und legt mir behutsam seine Hand auf den Rücken, lässt sie sinken, bis sie weit tiefer zum Liegen kommt, als ich es mir erhoffen könnte. 

Der Junge sieht geknickt aus und ich weiß nicht, worum es hier geht, aber es scheint so, als sei zwischen ihnen etwas nicht in Ordnung. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?“, frage ich ihn aus einem Impuls heraus.

„Balthazar“, antwortet er und ich muss lachen. Es tut mir gleich wieder leid, weil ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn über den eigenen Namen gelacht wird, aber ihn scheint das gar nicht zu stören.

„Du musst gerade lachen, Castiel“, sagt er und lächelt verschmitzt. Die Traurigkeit ist verschwunden.

„Tut mir leid.“ Ich meine es so, muss aber trotzdem grinsen. Ich bin gerade sehr glücklich, weil es mich namenstechnisch anscheinend auch noch soviel schlimmer hätte treffen können.

„Hör auf zu flirten, Angel“, sagt Dean und nimmt mir meine Tasche aus der Hand. „Fehlt nur noch, dass du ihn auf Französisch bezirzst.“

Er verschränkt seine Finger mir meinen und setzt sich in Bewegung und in der Sekunde, als ich realisiere, dass ich mit Dean Händchen halte, habe ich den Jungen schon komplett vergessen.

„Kannst du Sam und mich nach Hause fahren? Dad hat keine Zeit und der Bus ist weg, bis Sam mit dem Training fertig ist.“

Wir laufen durch die Schule und er hält meine Hand und ich hab solche Angst, dass ich mein Blut in den Ohren klopfen höre. Man könnte uns sehen, man wird uns sehen, oh Gott, ist das nicht einer aus dem Englischkurs, der da um die Ecke kommt?

Ist er, und er sieht uns so gleichgültig an, dass ich mich verwundert nach ihm umdrehe. Hat er nicht gesehen, dass-

Dean massiert mit seinem Daumen meinen Handrücken und es zerreißt mich von innen. Ich ziehe meine Hand weg, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wieso, ich kann einfach nicht anders. Ich bereue es sofort, weil ich merke, wie er seine Schultern zusammenzieht, anspannt. Irgendwas muss ich sagen, irgendwas, um zu erklären, warum ich das nicht kann, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.

Der Junge, das hat was mit ihm zu tun. Und im gleichen Moment, wo mir der Gedanken kommt, weiß ich schon, dass er wahr ist. Es geht hier gar nicht um mich, es geht um eine Rivalität oder was auch immer, die die beiden zu Kontrahenten machen. Ich bin nur ein Ball auf dem Spielfeld.

Wir verlassen das Schulgebäude und gehen nach hinten in Richtung Turnhalle. Obwohl es schon recht frisch draußen ist, sehe ich, wie einige Spieler aus der Schulmannschaft gerade die Gründfläche verlassen, die als Trainingsplatz dient. Einer von ihnen winkt uns zu, und Dean winkt zurück. Es ist Sam.

Wir warten vor der Turnhalle. Dean stellt meine Tasche neben uns ab, dann lehnte er sich gegen die Absperrung, die aus Metallstreben besteht und eine Rasenfläche einzäunt. Er zündet sich eine Zigarette an, während ich mein Handy aus der Hosentasche ziehe, um Michael Bescheid zu geben, dass er noch 5 Minuten warten soll.

Ich hab eine SMS von Raphael. Außer zum Geburtstag schickt er mir nie eine. Er ist um die Ecke einen Kaffee trinken und ich soll ihm schreiben, wenn ich abgeholt werden will, weil er für Michael den Fahrdienst übernommen hat.

Klasse. Wirklich großartig. Lernt Dean gleich den absoluten Spitzenreiter in Sachen Novak’sche Freundlichkeit kennen. Ich seufze.

Deans Antwort besteht darin, seine Schachtel Zigaretten hervorzukramen und mir wortlos eine anzubieten. Ich lehne mit einer Handbewegung ab.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern und nimmt einen kräftigen Zug.

„Kennst du Sam eigentlich schon lange?“, will ich wissen. Ich frage mich schon lange, was die beiden wohl zusammen durchgestanden haben, denn sie wirken so vertraut miteinander.

„15 Jahre, grob geschätzt.“

„Was?“

„Er ist mein Bruder, Dummkopf.“

Ich bin überrascht, und gleichzeitig auch überhaupt nicht. Es erklärt auf jeden Fall, wie sie miteinander umgehen.

„Okay, jetzt bin ich dran: Was ist mit diesem Bruder, der übers Wochenende kommt? Du machst jedes Mal ein Gesicht, wenn du von ihm sprichst, als hätten sie Dr Sexy MD angesetzt.“

„Doktor… wer?“

Dean winkt ab. 

„Raphael kann mich nicht ausstehen. Er hält mich für illoyal der Familie gegenüber, und für schwach, weil ich für keinen Partei ergreifen will.“

„Das ist alles?“

Ich scharre mit den Füßen und betrachte die in den Boden eingelassenen Steinplatten, die als Gehweg dienen. „Meine Familie ist schwierig. Mehr kaputte Beziehungen als alles andere. Mein Vater hatte seine eigene Art, uns zu erziehen.“

Er wirft die Zigarette auf den Boden und tritt sie aus, und irgendwie schaffe ich es, näher an ihn heranzurutschen, so dass unsere Schultern sich berühren. „Er hat euch zu Konkurrenten gemacht, nicht zu Freunden.“

Überrascht sehe ich ihn an. „Ja, so kann man das sagen.“

„Dad hat bei Sam und mir das gleiche versucht. Dachte, wenn wir uns gegenseitig überbieten, wird mehr aus uns.“

Und einfach so, sage ich etwas, dass ich noch nie jemandem erzählt habe. „Ich bin nicht traurig, dass er tot ist.“ Irgendwie weiß ich, dass Dean es versteht.

Er sieht mich an, über seine Schulter hinweg. Mir bleibt fast das Herz stehen, so schön sieht er aus, wenn der Wind durch seine Haare fährt und er mich wie jetzt betrachtet, als gäbe es nichts auf dieser weiten Welt außer mir. „Du bist nicht schwach, Angel“, sagt er zu mir. 

Schwach genug, mir zu wünschen, er würde mich küssen.

„Glaubst du?“

„Ich weiß es.“

„Woher?“

Ein Lächeln bricht durch seine Lippen. „Weil du ernsthaft darüber nachdenkst, mich zu küssen, obwohl wir hier ziemlich auf dem Präsentierteller sitzen und du vor Angst kaum genug Luft bekommst.“

Ich erstarre. „Woher-„

„Ich habe das gleiche gedacht.“

Ich kann nicht verstanden haben, was ich verstanden habe, er kann das nicht gesagt haben. Er steht da völlig entspannt, als hätte er nicht gerade eine Bombe platzen lassen.

„Uh, tut mir leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe.“ Sam taumelt frisch geduscht und in aufgeräumter Stimmung in unser Blickfeld.

„Kein Problem“, sagt Dean und hebt meine Tasche vom Boden auf, um sie mir in die Hand zu drücken. „Angel fährt uns nach Hause.“

„Danke Cas“, sagt Sam artig und ich nicke bloß und folge den beiden zum Parkplatz.

Meine Hände zittern, als ich eine SMS an Raphael tippe. Dean setzt sich auf die Stufen und stützt die Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien ab. Wir warten. Die Brüder unterhalten sich angeregt, während ich versuche, zu verdauen, was gerade passiert ist.

Raphael fährt in einem schwarzen Porsche vor und es ist mir peinlich. Diese Zurschaustellung von Vermögen war noch nie meins, weil ich dann immer das Gefühl habe, andere denken, wir haben es nötig, weil wir sonst nichts vorzuweisen haben.

Dean zuckt nicht mal mit der Wimper, aber Sam ist ganz aus dem Häuschen. Raphael steigt aus. Er ist bestimmt zehn Zentimeter größer als ich und fast zehn Jahre älter. In seinem Anzug und den zurückgegelten Haaren schüchtert er mich immer ein, uns Sam scheint es genauso zu gehen. Ich spüre, wie er neben mir zögert.

Dean, weil er eben Dean ist, kennt keine Scheu. Er geht auf ihn zu und gibt ihm die Hand. „Danke, dass Sie uns nach Hause fahren“, sagt er.

„Tu ich das?“, erwidert Raphael und wirft mir einen Blick zu, mir und meinem zu großen Mantel. „Castiel.“

Ich nicke. „Das sind Dean und Sam, Freunde von mir. Sie wohnen nur ein paar Straßen weiter, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht…“

„Natürlich nicht. Bitte, steigt ein.“ 

Wenigstens ist er höflich.

Dean und Sam setzen sich nach hinten, ich nehme auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz. Es herrscht der typische Mietwagengeruch, aber die Sitze sind so bequem, dass ich mich das erste Mal seit der Sache zwischen Dean und mir ein bisschen entspanne. Dean gibt meinem Bruder ihre Adresse und er tippt sie in das Navigationsgerät ein.

„Schön, dass du ein paar Freunde gefunden hast“, sagt Raphael, als er den Porsche vom Schulgelände lenkt. „Ein Schulwechsel mitten im Schuljahr kann schwierig sein.“ Er wirft den beiden auf dem Rücksitz einen Blick zu.

„Hm“, mache ich, alleine um anzuerkennen, dass ich ihn gehört habe.

„Cas ist total cool“, plaudert Sam drauflos. „Er weiß alles über den Weltraum. Er hat mir vorhin erklärt, warum wir nicht Zeitreisen können.“

Ich werde rot, sehe aus dem Fenster. Cool hat mich glaub ich noch niemals jemand genannt. 

„Als er acht Jahre alt war“, erzählt Raphael da, „hat er sich einen Wittgenstein aus der Bibliothek geholt, weil er wissen wollte, ob es ein logisches Konstrukt gibt, mit dem man von der formalen Seite her Behauptungen in Sinn und Un-Sinn unterteilen kann. Wo man die Grenze zieht, bis zu der noch überprüfbare Aussagen zur Ontologie gemacht werden können. Was mich wieder einmal nur den Kopf darüber schütteln lässt, warum du auf die Ausbildung verzichtet hast, die Dad dir ermöglicht hätte.“

„Wittgenstein hatte die Antwort nicht“, sage ich bloß. Meine Lippen fühlen sich ganz taub an, so fest presse ich sie zusammen. Warum fängt er ausgerechnet jetzt damit an?

„So ein Verstand wie deiner, das ist ein Geschenk. Du erweist dich seiner nicht als würdig.“

Meine Hände ballen sich zur Faust, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen tun kann. 

„Vielleicht will er mehr sein als ein brillanter Verstand.“ Dean Winchester.

Er ist mein Held.

„Was soll das bitte sein?“, fragt Raphael mit einer tiefen Furche auf der Stirn.

„Glücklich“, entweicht es mir, bevor ich es aufhalten kann. Ich will es zurücknehmen, habe das Gefühl, dass ich mich hier viel zu weit aus dem Fenster lehne. 

Das Gespräch verstummt. 

Wir halten vor einem Haus, das zwar gepflegt, aber doch heruntergekommen wirkt. Dean bedankt sich auf seine unverwechselbar lässige Art, und Sam stolpert ein Kompliment nach dem anderen über den Wagen aus dem Mund. Auf der Auffahrt stehen zwei Mülltonnen, das Gras vor dem Haus ist verbrannt und der Fußweg, auf dem die beiden nebeneinander auf ihr Zuhause zulaufen, wird von Unkraut überwuchert.

„Der Ältere mag dich“, sagt Raphael, als er ein Haus weiter dreht und dann zurückfährt. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass du deine Vorlieben in Bezug auf deine Partnerwahl geändert hast?“

„Auch auf dem Gebiet bin ich eine Enttäuschung“, entgegne ich.

Raphael ist mir grad so was von egal. 

Dean trägt mich durch das ganze dröge Familienessen am Abend, durch endloses Lamentieren und sich im Kreis drehende theologische Fragen. Ich kann nicht aufhören, an ihn zu denken, wiederhole jedes Wort in meinem Kopf, das er gesagt hat, rufe mir in Erinnerung, wie sich die Sommersprossen von seiner Haut abheben, wenn er lacht, wie er die Lippen um die Zigarette schmiegt, denke an eine warme Hand auf meinem Rücken und an meine Tasche, die er trägt, damit er meine Finger mit seinen verschränken kann.

Ich kann den nächsten Tag nicht erwarten, ich will niemals aufhören, mich so zu fühlen, wie jetzt.


	3. Hallo, Dean.

„Mir reicht’s“, stöhnt Charlie neben mir und ich nicke voller Mitgefühl. Nicht, dass mir der Geschichtsunterricht auch nur den Hauch eines Problems bereitet. Langweilig finde ich das Fach trotzdem.

„Ist doch bloß ein blöder Aufsatz“, murrt Dean, der uns gegenüber sitzt und schlecht gelaunt aussieht.

„Fuck you, du hast in den letzten dreißig Minuten gerade mal zwei Zeilen geschrieben!“ Charlie erhebt ihre Stimme in erheblichem Ausmaß, dafür, das wir in der Bibliothek sitzen. 

Dean wirft ihr einen abgrundtiefen Blick zu.

Ich seufze und ziehe ihren Hefter zu mir heran. „Okay, erzähl mir, worum es geht.“

„Warum?“, blafft sie mich an.

„Hör auf, ihn so anzufahren“, schnauzt Dean. Ich spüre, wie er ihr unter dem Tisch einen Tritt verpasst.

Charlie sieht aus, als wäre sie kurz davor, ihm an die Kehle zu gehen. „Ich werde deinem Angel schon nichts tun, und im Übrigen, ist Cas perfekt in der Lage, sich selbst zu wehren, oder?“

„Mhm-hm“, mache ich unbestimmt. Ich verspüre nicht die geringste Lust, mich da einzumischen.

„Er ist nicht mein Angel“, widerspricht Dean mit Grabesstimme.

„Oh bitte“, entgegnet Charlie und verdreht die Augen. 

Dean reckt das Kinn. „Was? Was?“

„Vergiss es, Winchester“, murmelt Charlie. "Du bist ein Arschloch.“

Gut, dass ich meinen Miller dabei habe. Ich hole ihn aus der Tasche, lege ihn auf mein Knie und schlage die Seite auf, die mit einer Quittung von einem Coffee Shop markiert ist. 

Aber gerade darum, weil alle Aussichten gegen einen sind, weil so wenig Hoffnung besteht, ist das Leben hier köstlich, Tag für Tag, kein Gestern und kein Morgen.

 

Stimmt. An der Stelle hab ich gestern aufgehört zu lesen, weil es mich so an Dean erinnert hat. 

Seien wir mal realistisch. Ich bin noch nicht völlig verloren, aber auf dem besten Weg dahin. Dean ist der schönste Junge, den ich je gesehen habe. Und er steht auf Frauen. Frauen wie Lisa.   
Hält mich nicht davon ab, ihn anzuhimmeln, auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt.

„Hilfst du mir jetzt oder nicht?“ Ich merke an der Stille, die auf Charlies Frage folgt, dass sie mich meint.

„Hm?“, mache ich.

Sie verdreht die Augen. „Alter, man, geh mir nicht auf die Nerven!“

Konsterniert sehe ich sie an.

„Was liest du da überhaupt?“ Sie reißt mir das Buch aus der Hand und blättert wütend darin herum.

Ich blicke zu Dean hinüber, der mich anstarrt. Was hab ich getan, forme ich mit den Lippen.

Er verdreht die Augen in einer Weise, wie Charlie es macht, lächelt, zuckt mit den Schultern. Nimm’s nicht persönlich, scheint er mir sagen zu wollen.

„Die Sonne blutet wie ein zerrissener Mastdarm“, liest sie eine beliebige Stelle vor, „Was zur Hölle, Cas!?“ Sie wirft mir den Roman in den Schoß zurück. „Ihr habt sie doch nicht mehr alle.“ 

Niemand sagt was, während sie ihre Sachen zusammenpackt und ohne ein weiteres Wort abzieht.

Dean atmet hörbar aus, als sie weg ist, und das Erste, was er macht, ist, aufzustehen und sich zu strecken.

Ich schaue gespannt auf seinen Bauch in der Hoffnung, sein T-Shirt über den Bund seiner Jeans rutschen zu sehen, aber leider erfolglos.

Dean kommt um den Tisch herum und lässt sich auf Charlies Platz sinken.

Es ist Freitagvormittag, wir haben uns vor der Study Hall gedrückt und in die Bibliothek geschlichen, um den Berg an Hausaufgaben in Ruhe abzuarbeiten, der über die Woche ziemlich angewachsen ist. Die Bibliothek ist fast leer. Hinter uns schnurrt behaglich ein Herzkörper und die vielen Bücher in den Regalen haben einen zusätzlich beruhigenden Einfluss, als würden sie alles Schlechte schlucken, dass durch den Raum geistert. Vielleicht haben sie sogar Charlie vertrieben, oder ist das vielleicht als Henry Miller’s Erfolg zu verbuchen?

„Also, wie sieht es aus…?“

Dean und ich schauen uns an. Gott, ich könnte das den ganzen Tag lang machen. „Was meinst du?“, frage ich.

„Wolltest du Charlie nicht bei dem Aufsatz helfen?“

„Ja.“

„Okay. Gilt das Angebot auch für mich?“ Dean zieht auf zweideutige Weise eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Sicher doch. Was brauchst du denn?“

„Nur noch den Mittelteil. Anfang und Schluss hab ich praktisch.“ Er zieht seine Unterlagen über den Tisch und hält sie so, dass ich mit reinschauen kann. „Also ich hab mir gedacht…“

Während er erzählt, fällt mir auf, dass sein Kopf auf der Lehne der Couch liegt, auf der wir es uns bequem gemacht haben, und das genau über meiner Schulter. Wenn ich nur zwei Zentimeter nach links- ja, ich kann seinen Atem an meinem Hals fühlen, oh Gott, wir wird ganz warm, und schlecht und ich hab Schwierigkeiten, genug Luft zu bekommen.

„Also“, jetzt schnurrt er wie die Heizung, direkt gegen mein Ohr, „Was muss ich tun, damit du mir hilfst?“ Seine Lippen streifen meine Ohrmuschel.

Innerhalb einer Viertelsekunde bin ich hart. 

Selbst wenn ich wollte, ich könnte ihm nicht antworten. Hinter meiner Stirn sind die Lichter aus. Ich blicke starr auf seine Notizen, seine krakelige Schrift. 

„Ähm..."

"Alles, Cas. Wenn ich bloß den Scheiß hier nicht machen muss."

Mit würden da schon ein paar Dinge einfallen, die weit hinten in meinem Kopf herumgeistern. Mir wird ganz heiß, und ich weiß, er sieht es, und mir wird bei dem Gedanken noch heißer. "Dean, wir sollten..."

"Alles, Angel."

Okay jetzt spielt er mit mir. Eine Hand auf meiner Brust, die andere auf meinem Rücken, seine Lippen an meinem Ohren, das hier ist ne öffentliche Bibliothek, ist dem Jungen denn nichts heilig?

Irgendwie will ich nicht, was er macht. Es ist falsch auf so vielen Ebenen, aber verdammt, fühlt sich das gut an. Ich gebe einen ungewollten Ton von mir, tief und rau und ich höre Dean in mein Ohr kichern.

Ich spanne sämtliche Muskeln südlich meines Herzens an.

"Oh boy", raunt er, als er spürt, wie ich versuche, meinen Drang zu unterdrücken, meinen Schritt an ihn zu pressen. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal so viel Lust darauf hatte, mich auf den Rücken fallen zu lassen und meine Beine für jemanden zu spreizen. 

"Du bringst mich ständig dazu, zu weit gehen zu wollen", murmelt Dean plötzlich und löst unseren Kontakt.

Man ist mir kalt, aber wenigstens kriege ich wieder Luft. "Ich mach doch gar nichts."

Er sieht mich von der Seite her an. "Du weißt, wie du aussiehst. Verarsch mich nicht und sag mir, dass du das nicht weißt."

Ich bin wirklich für einen Moment sprachlos. 

Dean rollt mit den Augen, hat aber ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Leih dir mal n Spiegel von deiner Schwester."

Okay.

Okay, ganz ruhig. Das muss gar nichts bedeuten. Das heißt absolut gar nichts, kein Grund, Herzrasen zu kriegen.

"Also", schlägt er wieder einen geschäftsmäßigen Ton an, "Wie sind wir jetzt verblieben?"

"Was?"

Er tippt mit den Fingern auf seinen angefangenen Aufsatz.

Einmal tief Luftholen, dann geht es wieder, einigermaßen. „Ich darf mir also was wünschen, ja?“, frage ich, hin- und hergerissen zwischen seinen ernsten Augen und seinen Lippen, die ein verschmitztes Lächeln kaum verbergen können.

Dean senkt sein Kinn ein Stück und ich verstehe das als Einladung. Ich spüre das Gewicht des Romans auf meinen Beinen, als ich automatisch tiefer in die Polster sinke.

„Lies.“ Ich werfe den Miller in seinen Schoß.

Sein Lächeln weitet sich aus, absorbiert seine absurd schönen Gesichtszüge und macht aus einem Kunstwerk einen Picasso. Da sind kleine Fältchen neben seinen Augen und weiße Zähne, die zwischen seinen feuchten Lippen hervor blitzen.

Mein Kopf ist leer. In mir herrscht eine tiefe Stille wie tief unter der Oberfläche eines Ozeans. Alles, was ich fühlen kann, denken kann, alles, was mich ausmacht, rutscht mir schwer in den Magen, wird zum Zentrum meiner Existenz.

Dean räuspert sich und lacht gleichzeitig, ein komisches Geräusch. Seine Hände greifen nach dem Buch. Sie sind rau und trocken, groß, mit schlanken Finger, die zwischen die Seiten gleiten, dort, wo das Lesezeichen steckt. 

Millers Worte werden zu Deans Worten werden zu meinen. Er hält inne, macht es sich auf der Couch bequemer. Ich glaube, er hat Spaß daran. 

Ich halte es nicht mehr aus, nur neben ihm zu sitzen, und ihm zuzuhören, ihn anzusehen, es reicht nicht, ich brauche mehr, sonst fange ich an zu brennen. Ganz langsam, wie man sich einem Reh im Wald nähern würde, lehne ich mich in seine Richtung, rutsche Millimeter für Millimeter zu ihm heran.

Er stoppt, grinst, sieht zu mir hinüber. Ertappt wage ich es nicht, ihn anzusehen. Ohne Vorwarnung greift er mit der freien Hand nach meinen Beinen. Überrascht entfährt mir ein Laut, aber das hält Dean nicht davon ab, mich zu sich heran zu ziehen. Meine Beine liegen auf seinem Schoß, ich sitze quer zu ihm, und wenn ich mich jetzt anlehnen will, dann muss mein Kopf zwangsläufig auf seiner Schulter und mein Gott, das ist noch besser, weil wenn er jetzt spricht, spüre ich die Vibration seines Brustkorbes und das ist noch viel viel viel besser.

Es ist, als säße er direkt in meinem Kopf und die Nähe, der Geruch nach Weichspüler, Leder und ihm ist überwältigend. An manchen Stelle lacht er, oder runzelt die Stirn, und ich höre am Klang seiner Stimme, wann ihm etwas gefällt und wann nicht. 

Ich nehme vermehrt Geräusche wahr, Flüstern in der Bibliothek, Flüstern, das bedeutet, dass die letzte Stunde zu Ende gegangen ist. Ich habe jetzt Unterricht, und Dean auch, und ich wage nicht zu atmen, aus Angst, ich konnte ihn irgendwie darauf aufmerksam machen. 

Dean ist völlig gefangen. Er liest und liest und scheint zu vergessen, wo wir sind. Die Pause vergeht und der Unterricht geht weiter, aber er unterbricht nicht.

Ich entspanne mich wieder, presse mich soweit ich es wage an seinen Körper. Meine Arme legen sich um seinen Brustkorb und seinen Hals, und ich hake meine Finger ineinander, damit ich ihn ganz für mich haben kann.

Wenn es ihm etwas ausmacht, sagt er nichts.

Durch sein T-Shirt kriecht seine Körperwärme langsam unter meine Haut. Es ist lange her, dass ich jemandem so nahe war und ich habe vergessen, wie schön das ist.

Ich wache aus meinem Traum auf, als Charlie sich plötzlich neben Dean setzt.

Er stoppt, sieht sie an. Mir fällt wieder ein, dass sie sich heute Morgen angegiftet haben. Ihr steht immer noch ein gewisses Maß an Anspannung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie stellt Dean und mir eine Cola und einen Teller hin, auf dem zwei Sandwiches liegen. Dann pellt sie ihre Füße aus den Schuhen und zieht ihre Beine an den Körper.

„Mach weiter“, ist alles, was sie sagt. 

Ich fühle mich wie der Held in einem Jugendroman, der solche Situationen erlebt, wie man sie im echten Leben niemals hätte. Das, was wir hier machen, ist das echt? Oder träume ich bloß?

Ich sehe, wie Deans Blick auf den Sandwiches liegt und er schluckt, muss grinsen, und nehme ihm das Buch aus der Hand. Er isst, ich lese für uns, verhasple mich, ich kann das nicht so gut wie er. Mit soviel Leben in der Stimme.

Er starrt hungrig auf den Teller, auf das zweite Sandwich. Ich will gar nicht auf die Metaebene zurück, aber ich stoppe und nicke ihm zu.

„Aber dann hast du gar nichts“, protestiert er schwach.

„Ich hab keinen Hunger“, lüge ich und lese weiter.

„Danke, man.“ Und er macht sich darüber her wie ein Verhungernder.

Als sich plötzlich Hände um meine Knöchel legen, schrecke ich auf. Charlie zieht mir die Schuhe aus und drückt meine Beine auseinander, genug, um sich dazwischen zu legen. Ihr Kopf ruht zwischen meinen Knien, und die wiederum liegen auf Deans Schoß.

Wir nehmen ihn total in Beschlag, aber er sieht nicht so aus, als würde ihn das im Mindesten stören. Es sitzt ein kleines Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln, und sein Atem geht ruhig und beständig. Als er fertig ist, halte ich ihm das Buch hin, deute auf die Stelle, wo ich aufgehört habe, und er macht weiter.

Zurück in einem John-Green-Roman, in dem ich der Held bin.

Mir geht’s gut, wirklich. Es geht mir so was von gut. Ich danke Anna, dass sie Sex hatte, denn nur so bin ich hier gelandet. Ich nehme mir vor, am Wochenende mit ihr einkaufen zu gehen. Wenn Damon auch nur im Entferntesten so ist wie Dean, kann man dem Mädchen echt keinen Vorwurf machen.

„Hey.“

Wir schauen alle gleichzeitig auf. Der Junge von gestern, mit dem komischen Namen, Balthazar, steht dort und sieht uns an. Er hat sich zurecht gemacht. Trägt ein graues T-Shirt mit einem tiefen V-Ausschnitt, eine lange, feingliedrige Kette, die darunter verschwindet und einen schwarzen Blazer. Die Blue Jeans sitzt eng. Jetzt, wenn ich ihn so betrachte, finde ich ihn ganz attraktiv. „Wir waren... du warst nicht... ich dachte wir-“ Der vorwurfsvolle Ton ist wohl an mich gerichtet. 

„Ähm...“ Ich kann ihm nicht sagen, dass ich ihn total vergessen habe, oder? Stimmt, wir wollten heute zum Lunch zusammen sitzen, aber, ist es denn überhaupt schon Zeit für Lunch? Keine Ahnung, wie spät es ist.

„Fang nicht gleich zu heulen an“, sagt Dean lässig. „Er war bei mir.“

„Deine Freundin hat dich übrigens auch gesucht“, erwidert Balthazar bissig. „Falls du vergessen hast, dass du eine hast.“

Deans Gesichtsausdruck zeigt Verwirrung. „Wieso sollte ich das vergessen haben?“

Balthazar lacht, aber es klingt nicht, als fände er die ganze Situation übermäßig lustig. „Du kannst nicht alles haben, Winchester. Du kannst nicht sie haben und ihn!“ Okay, jetzt klingt er anklagend.

„Was willst du dagegen tun, hm?“, fragt er.

„Du bist nicht mal schwul!“ Balthazar sieht sauer aus und ich frage mich, ob es hier wirklich noch um eine Verabredung zum Lunch geht. „Jedenfalls warst du es noch nicht, als du mich geküsst hast!“

Oha. Charlie richtet sich auf und sieht Dean fragend an. Ich kämpfe mit Charlies Händen auf meinen Knöcheln, schüttele sie an, damit ich meine Beine wieder auf den Boden stellen kann.

„Du hast... hast du ihn...?“, fragt Charlie.

Dean zuckt mit den Schultern.

Ich weiß nicht, wem das peinlicher ist, Charlie, Balthazar oder mir. Bloß Dean scheint es egal zu sein.

„Damit du es weißt, Kleiner, das ist seine Masche.“

"Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht da war", antworte ich ihm bloß. Er sieht mich ziemlich traurig an. Das fühlt sich nicht gut an.

"Hätte es besser wissen sollen." Und mit einem letzten Blick auf Dean, der vollkommen ungerührt wirkt, dreht er sich um und geht.

"Du hast ihn geküsst?" Charlie klingt fassungslos. "Der Typ hat letztes Jahr sämtliche Server der Schule geschrottet, ich musste das Layout der Zeitung vollkommen neu machen? Oder hast du das vergessen?" 

Dean sieht nicht aus, als fühle er sich schuldig. "Nein, ich habs nicht vergessen. Und er hat es nicht mal mit Absicht gemacht."

"Warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt?"

Still und heimlich packe ich meine Sachen zusammen und nach kurzem Zögern stecke ich Deans Essay ein. Deal ist Deal. 

"Weil du ihn nicht leiden kannst", erwidert Dean und greift nach der Cola. "Und ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Das war mal nach der Schule, keine große Sache."

"Man, Dean, du musst aufpassen. Lisa ist vielleicht verliebt, aber nicht blind."

"Ich weiß."

"Willst du erwischt werden?"

"Nein." 

"Hör zu", seufzt sie, streicht sich ihre Haare hinter die Ohren und ich versuche, mich so dünn zu machen, wie es geht. Irgendwie spüre ich, dass dieses Gespräch nicht für meine Ohren bestimmt ist. "Warum trennst du dich nicht einfach von ihr?"

"Ich hab sie gern", antwortet er leise. "Ich hab sie wirklich richtig gern."

Ich halte inne, dann stopfe ich den Rest meiner Sachen in meine Tasche, murmele ein Wort des Abschieds und verschwinde aus der Bibliothek so schnell ich kann.

Etwas Abstand von ihm tut mir gut, denke ich, und gehe ihm den Rest des Tages aus dem Weg. Das Wochenende steht an und ich freue mich darauf, mein Zimmer für zwei Tage nicht zu verlassen.

In der Pause zwischen Chemie und Literatur II bleibe ich auf meinem Platz sitzen und spiele auf meinem iPod herum, als Dean das Klassenzimmer betritt. Sein Schritt ist fest und selbstbewusst. Ich sehe von meinem Stuhl aus zu ihm auf und versuche, mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, das ich nicht weiß, was ich von ihm halten soll. Er grüßt jemanden hinter mir, aber ich drehe mich nicht um, um zu sehen, wer es ist.

"Dein Buch. Du hast es liegen lassen." Er legt Miller auf den Tisch und lässt seine Finger einen Augenblick auf dem Cover verweilen.

"Danke."

"Und ich hab dir einen Muffin aus der Cafeteria geholt."

Auf Miller's Wendekreis des Krebses stellt er einen braune, kleine Papiertüte ab. "Warum?"

Wieder dieses Schulterzucken.

"Danke." Ich hole das Gebäck heraus und breche ein Stück davon ab. Es schmeckt süß und teigig.

"Wir sind Freunde, oder?"

"Klar", antworte ich so kühl ich es fertigbringe. 

"Sicher?"

"Hör auf zu nerven, Dean." Ich lächle gegen meinen Willen.

"Gut. Dann hab ein schönes Wochenende, Angel."

"Ja. Du auch." Als er sich umdrehen will, greife ich nach dem Buch. "Hat es dir gefallen?"

"Dir dein Ohr abzulecken?", grinst er und zwinkert wieder.

"Nein. Das Buch."

"Hat es. Hab mir den Titel aufgeschrieben, wenn Sam das nächste Mal bei Amazon bestellt-"

"Nimm es. Ich schenk es dir. Lies zu Ende." 

 

x

 

Nach dem Unterricht fängt mich Mr Charlus ab, dessen Unterricht ich geschwänzt habe. Ich bekomme eine Standpauke, die ich mit rotem Kopf über mich ergehen lasse. Dass wir mitten im Flur stehen, wo jeder uns hören kann, der vorbei geht, hält ihn nicht dazu an, seine Stimme zu senken. Als ich ihm entkommen kann, ist es schon später Nachmittag, und ich stürze aus dem Gebäude. Ein warmer Wind weht mir um die Nase.

Draußen versuchen die Schüler, die Schule so schnell wie möglich in Richtung Wochenende zu verlassen. Doch einer sitzt auf den Stufen und lässt die breiten Schultern hängen.   
Ich weiß, dass Raphael auf mich wartet, trotzdem bleibe ich stehen. "Hey Sam", begrüße ich ihn und stelle mich ein paar Stufen unter ihn, so dass wir auf Augenhöhe sind. "Was ist los?"

Sam stützt sein Kinn auf den geballten Fäusten ab. "Missy Jenkins", ist alles, was er herausbringt.

Keine Ahnung, wer das ist. Also warte ich einfach, ob da noch was kommt.

"Ich hab sie gefragt, ob sie mit mir ins Kino gehen will."

Stumm stehe ich da und weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Offenbar geht es Sam nicht gut, also war ihre Antwort wohl nicht zufriedenstellend für ihn.

"Sie hat nein gesagt", fügt er unnötigerweise hinzu. Er scheint am Boden zerstört zu sein. "Und dann meinte sie, ob ich denke, dass das zwischen Dean und Lisa was Ernstes ist."

Oh. "Das ähm... das tut mir leid, Sam."

"Mit Dean wär sie bestimmt ins Kino gegangen."

"Vielleicht hat sie ja wegen Lisa gefragt", werfe ich ein. Ich bin schlecht darin, andere zu trösten. Mir wollen einfach nie die richtigen Worte einfallen. "Weißt du, dann... vielleicht ist sie einfach... das hat gar nichts mit dir zu tun, dann, also wenn-"

"Danke, aber das... danke." Er lässt den Kopf hängen und ich kann das nicht mit ansehen. 

"Ich kann Raphael fragen, ob er dich nach Hause fährt, er hat sicher nichts dagegen."

"Ich will nicht nach Hause", murmelt Sam und starrt stur auf den Beton unter ihm. "Dean und Lisa sind bei uns. Ich will jetzt nicht-. ich will ihn jetzt nicht sehen."

"Du könntest mit zu mir kommen, ich meine, nur wenn du willst", schlage ich vor. Die Worte klingen komisch in meinen Ohren, aber ich kann sie nicht mehr aufhalten. Sam und ich kennen uns kaum, es ist sicher unangebracht, wenn ich mich so aufdränge.

"Wenn das für dich okay wäre?" Er sieht mich an mit seinen brauen Augen und erinnert mich ein bisschen an Anna. 

"Klar."

Und dann sitzen wir im Porsche. Raphael unterhält sich mit Sam über seine Lieblingsfächer, während ich versuche, nicht allzu viel darüber nachzudenken, dass Dean und Lisa jetzt zusammen sind.

Ich zeige Sam mein Zimmer, meine Bücher vor allem. Er ist begeistert. Ich mache Death Cab an. Als A Lack Of Colour läuft, sinken seine Schultern in sich zusammen. Ich überlasse ihn zehn Minuten lang seinen Gedanken, während ich in der Küche Tee und Kekse auftreibe. 

Uns trennen gerade einmal zwei Jahre, das ist nicht viel. Und ich verhalte mich nicht so erwachsen, wie Michael es von mir erwartet, vielleicht kann ich ihn deshalb so gut verstehen. Oder weil meine eigene Lage ebenfalls mit der Interessenverteilung seines Bruders zu tun hat.

Raphael trinkt Scotch, ich sehe ihn, als ich mit dem Tee wieder die Treppe hochgehen will. Aus einer spontanen Eingebung heraus schnappe ich mir unbemerkt die Autoschlüssel aus seiner Jackentasche und trabe hoch zu Sam, ohne was auf den beigen Teppich zu verschütten.

Wir warten, bis Raphael und Michael unter Alkoholeinfluss so in eine Diskussion vertieft sind, dass schon eine Bombe hochgehen müsste, um etwas anderes als Argumente wahrzunehmen. 

Ich fahre den Porsche, etwas nervös, und Sam erklärt mir den Weg zu einem alten Bauernhof am Stadtrand, der jetzt verlassen daliegt. Eine große Fläche, eben und geräumt. Es ist perfekt.

Sam hat noch keinen Führerschein, kann aber fahren, seit er alt genug ist, um über das Lenkrad gucken zu können. Dean hat es ihm beigebracht und ich muss neidlos anerkennen, dass er besser fährt als ich. 

Sam jauchzt vor Freude und ich drehe das Radio auf, sitze auf dem Beifahrersitz und entspanne mich mehr, als ich vielleicht sollte. Er dreht Runde um Runde, lässt den Motors aufheulen, lässt Staub wie Fontänen in den Abendhimmel aufschießen, bis die Sonne mit dem Horizont verschmilzt und wir Durst und Hunger kriegen. Ich setze mich wieder ans Steuer und wir fahren in die Stadt zurück, wo es ein beliebtes Diner gibt, das Sam präferiert. 

Wir essen Burger, Krautsalat und Pommes, Cola, Milchshake und Kuchen. Ich platze fast. Nach dem Essen bringe ich ihn nach Hause. Es ist schon nach 9 und Sam hat in der letzten halben Stunde mehr als 5 SMS verschickt, also vermute ich, dass Dean sich Sorgen macht.

"Cas?', sagt er nach einer Weile in die Stille des Autos hinein.

"Hm?"

"Ich wünschte, Dean wäre mit dir zusammen, und nicht mit Lisa."

Ja, ich auch. "Wir sind nur Freude", sage ich sanft.

"Ich weiß." Sam seufzt. 

"Hey, sei nicht sauer auf ihn, okay? Er würde nie jemanden gut finden, den du auch magst."

"Ja", antwortet Sam und sieht aus dem Fenster. "Lisa redet nie mit mir. Ich bin ihr ständig im Weg, weil sie mit Dean allein sein will." So wie ich Michael im Weg bin, komplett überflüssig. Das ist ein scheiß Gefühl. "Denkst du, du könntest ihn mögen?" Er klingt definitiv hoffnungsvoll hier und ich bekomme ein klammes Gefühl im Magen.

"Er liebt Lisa", antworte ich ausweichend.

"Er hat nachgeschlagen, wie das mit dem Engel Castiel in der Bibel war. Und er hat mir von dir erzählt. Mit Lisa war er schon einen Monat zusammen, bevor er was gesagt hat."

Es kostet mich alle Willenskraft, die ich habe, still sitzen zu bleiben und nicht meiner Neugier nachzugeben.

"Er lächelt, wenn er mir von dir erzählt. Vielleicht- ich meine, Lisa ist nicht-"

"Sam", unterbreche ich ihn mit schwacher Stimme. Bitte. Keine Ahnung, worum ich hier stumm flehe.

"Aber du bist ein Junge." Sam klingt entmutigt. "Schade."

Ja. Schade.

Dean wartet an der Auffahrt und raucht. Er ist allein.

Ich steige nicht aus, winke ihm bloß zu, mit einem Lächeln, das meine Gesichtsmuskeln schmerzen lässt. Dean schlägt Sam beim Vorbeigehen auf die Schulter und wirft die Zigarette weg, bevor er die Tür aufmacht und sich zu meiner großen Überraschung auf den Beifahrersitz fallen lässt.

Zigarettenduft breitet sich im Auto aus. "Hi Angel."

"Hallo, Dean."

"Fahren wir zu dir?"

Mein Herz stottert, stolpert, verliert das Gleichgewicht und schlägt sich das Knie auf. Ich blute. "Bitte?"

"Ich sitze in einem Porsche neben dem hübschesten Jungen der Schule. Wir fahren zu dir und machen rum, und dann lädst du mich zum Abschlussball ein." Er lächelt schief. "Lässt du mir bitte meinen Taylor-Swift-Moment?" Er schmunzelt und ich bin erleichtert, dass er das nicht ernst meint. 

Dean muss aufhören, mir Komplimente zu machen, weil ich nicht anfangen will, ihm zu glauben. 

Ich schalte das Scheinwerferlicht aus und Dean macht es sich bequem. "Wollen wir was essen gehen? Ich hab einen Mordshunger."

"Ich war schon mit Sam essen." In Gedanken bin ich dabei, mir zu überlegen, ob ich es wage, ihm zu sagen, was ich denke. "Und im Übrigen liegst du falsch. Ich bin nicht der hübscheste Junge der Schule."

"Aaron Palmer ist auch nicht schlecht, aber dir kann er nicht das Wasser reichen."

Das bringt mich aus dem Gleichgewicht. "Wer ist Aaron Palmer?"

"Ich zeig ihn dir am Montag."

Okay, jetzt muss ich doch fragen. Ich hole tief Luft und drehe mich zu ihm. "Dean?"

"Castiel?" 

Ich sehe seine Zähne, wenn er lächelt. "Zu welcher sexuellen Orientierung zählst du dich?"

Die Frage scheint ihn zu überraschen. "Ich habe eine Freundin."

"Das hab ich nicht gefragt."

Eine Falte erscheint auf seiner Stirn. "Ich bin nicht schwul."

Es ist dunkel im Auto, doch das Licht der Straßenlaternen lässt mir genug Sicht, um erkennen zu können, dass ich mich hier auf gefährlichem Terrain bewege. "Sondern?"

"Nur weil ich ein Mann bin, darf ich mir keine anderen Männer angucken, oder was?"

"Balthazar deutete an-"

"Das war nur ein Kuss. Und wieso zur Hölle muss ich mich deshalb vor dir rechtfertigen?"

"Sollst du ja gar nicht", beschwichtige ich. "Nur mit-"

"Okay", sagt er und er klingt verdammt sauer, "Was zur Hölle, Cas? Ich bin offen mit meinen Freunden. Tut mir leid, wenn das dein enges Verständnis von Freundschaft sprengt, aber ich sehe da kein Problem."

"Du flirtest mit mir."

"Bild dir nichts ein", faucht er. "Ich flirte mit jedem. Selbst mit der Sekretärin, und die könnte meine Oma sein."

Autsch. Ich kann ihn nicht mehr ansehen. Die Hände noch auf dem Lenkrad starre ich nach vorn. "Steig aus." Ich fühle Deans Blick auf mir, und ich habe das Gefühl, er ist nicht sehr freundlich. Trotzdem bewegt er sich nicht. "Glaubst du, du bist der erste Heterotyp, der mir über den Weg läuft, der Spaß daran hat, mit jemandem zu spielen, der aufgrund seiner sexuellen Präferenz in der schwächeren Position ist?", frage ich ihn. "Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie schwer das für so jemanden ist, auf ein Jungeninternat zu gehen?"

"Ich schäme mich nicht dafür, Cas. Wenn du das tust, ist das dein Problem."

Wie bitte? Wie macht er das, wie dreht er alles um? "Ich schäme mich nicht dafür, schwul zu sein." Jetzt schaue ich ihn doch an. "Aber es ist hart. Und ich mag es nicht, dass du mit mir spielst."

"Natürlich ist es hart, wenn man immer alles so ernst nimmt. Und ich spiele nicht mit dir. Ich hab alles so gemeint, wie ich es gesagt habe."

"Und Lisa? Wie oft hast du sie schon betrogen?", fauche ich ihn an. Ich merke kaum, wie wir uns immer näher kommen.

"Was geht es dich an?"

"Warum machst du das?"

"Du rastest doch bloß aus, weil du willst, dass ich sie mit dir betrüge!", schleudert Dean mir entgegen. "Du bist nicht sehr subtil und scheiße, von mir aus verurteile mich dafür, dass ich in Versuchung gerate, aber ich..." Plötzlich starrt er auf meine Lippen, er ist nur Zentimeter von mir entfernt und ich mache eine haltlose Bewegung nach hinten. 

"Komm nicht mal auf die Idee", rufe ich panisch. 

Manchmal, wenn mir die Dinge so entgleisen, fange ich an zu lügen. Ich würde meine tote Mutter verleugnen, wenn es mir die Kontrolle über die Situation zurückbringt. Deshalb hasse ich es auch, zu streiten. Denn dann sage ich Sachen, die ich wirklich ganz anders meine. Oder, was noch schlimmer, ich sage die kalte, brutale Wahrheit, weil ich nicht mehr weiter weiß.

Zu der Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen gesellt sich ein unnachgiebiger Zug um seinen Mund. Er schweigt, sitzt da, sieht schön aus, und böse auf mich, und schweigt weiter.

"Hör auf, mich so anzusehen. Das ist mir unangenehm." Um nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen, wie wütend er aussieht, schaue ich nach vorn durch die Windschutzscheibe.

"Mein Vater ist genauso wie du. Immer ist alles ernst und er nimmt das Schlimmste an. Ich mache 100 gute Sachen und er sieht nur die eine Sache, in der ich versage. Darauf habe ich keine Lust."

Ich muss kurz die Augen schließen, so weh tut es. Ich kann unmöglich die schwarze Welt hinter der Windschutzscheibe betrachten und gleichzeitig fühlen, was ich fühle. "Du hast keine Ahnung, wer ich bin, also sei einfach still."

"Und jetzt hab ich keinen Bock mehr, es heraus zu finden."

Er macht die Tür auf und steigt aus dem Wagen, lässt die Tür hinter sich sanft zugehen, lässt mich allein.

Ich bin ganz ruhig, auf dem ganzen Weg zurück. Das Radio ist aus, meine Gedanken begleitet nur das tiefe Brummen von Raphaels Auto. 

Meine beiden Brüder sitzen in der Küche, als ich nach Hause kommen.

"Castiel. Die Schlüssel." Ich lege sie in Michaels Hand. 

Ich höre mir geduldig die dritte Standpauke heute an. Michaels Enttäuschung ist leise und sacht, wie fallender Schnee, und ebenso kalt. Raphael allerdings scheuert mir eine, so heftig, dass es in meinem Nacken knackt. 

Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich es verdient.

Als ich endlich schlafen gehen darf, bin ich zu erschöpft, um auch nur ein Auge zuzumachen.

 

x

 

Ich beobachte sie manchmal in der Lunchpause, Sam und Charlie, Ash und Dean, Lisa, wie sie auf seinem Schoß sitzt. Es ist kurz vor Weihnachten. Die Cafeteria ist geschmückt, nicht besonders geschmackvoll, aber doch irgendwie festlich. 

Ich bin darüber hinweg. Es tut nicht mehr so weh, wie Dean rechts und links an mir vorbei guckt, langsam gewöhne ich mich daran. Während ich das süße Fleisch am Apfel herunter nage, und auf seinen Hinterkopf starre, vermisse ich ihn.

Lisa und er stehen zuerst auf. Dreißig Sekunden später folgt Charlie, doch sie geht in meine Richtung, genauer gesagt kommt sie an meinen Tisch.

"Hey Cas."

Ihre Haare sind rosa. Sie sieht mir ihrem Sweater aus wie eine Zuckerstange. "Hallo."

"Ich hab was für dich." Sie macht den Reißverschluss ihres Rucksacks auf und holt ein Buch heraus. Es hat einen blauen Einband und silberne Schrift. "Das Buch ist uralt, ach, einfach eine Geschichte, die überlebt hat, weißt du?"

Keine Ahnung, was sie meint. Charlie redet nur mit mir, wenn Dean außer Reichweite ist. Ich nehme ihr das nicht übel, er ist ihr bester Freund, und wer bin ich schon?

Ich nehme das Buch und nicke, lächle, ich glaub ich murmele auch ein Dankeschön. 

"Könntest du mich ansehen?"

Ich tu ihr den Gefallen.

"Es tut mir so leid. Dean ist im Unrecht. Ich hab tausend Mal versucht, es ihm zu erklären, aber er", sie unterbricht sich und seufzt, guckt auf die Tischplatte. "Er hat eine scheiß Angst."

Ich nicke, als würde ich verstehen, wovon sie redet.

"Frohe Weihnachten, Cas."

Ich erwidere den Gruß.

 

x

 

Balthazar ist der vierte, der mich fragt, ob ich mit ihm zum Abschlussball gehe. Ich sage ja. 

Wir verstehen uns ganz gut. Nicht auf romantische Art und Weise, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, aber davon abgesehen kommen wir gut miteinander aus. Selbst Anna mag ihn, und sie hat noch nie einen meiner Freunde gemocht. 

Ich bekomme Zusagen von fast allen Unis, für die ich mich beworben habe. Ich entscheide mich für Stanford. An dem Tag, an dem der Brief kommt, gehe ich auf eine Party mit Ash. 

Es ist ausgerechnet Aaron, der die Party schmeißt und verdammt, er sieht wirklich gut aus. An der Tür drückt er mir mit einem Lächeln ein Bier in die Hand. Ich lächle zurück. Er lächelt breiter. 

Ash und ich stehen die meiste Zeit in der Küche. Fremde Hände gleiten über meinen Rücken, und ich lächle immer höflich, wenn mir jemand was Nettes ins Ohr haucht. Bin jedes Mal froh, wenn die Hand wieder verschwindet.

"Castiel Nowak, Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte." Dean legt seinen Arm um meinen Rücken. Ein vertrauter Duft in meiner Nase. Ich hab mir schon gedacht, das er hier irgendwo rumschwirrt.

Ich setze das Bier an, ohne mich umzudrehen, und leere es in einem Zug.


	4. Whisky & Sex

Dean riecht gut. Ich kann den Geruch nicht zuordnen oder in seine olfaktorischen Einzelteile zerlegen, aber er duftet so gut. Nicht nach Parfum, ich glaube, er benutzt keins. Es ist was unverkennbar männliches, herb und irgendwie direkt. Mhh, so gut. „Hallo, Dean.“ Tja, da sind wir wieder. „Bin überrascht, dass du meinen Namen noch weißt.“

„Wie könnte ich den vergessen, Angel“, grinst er mir betrunken ins Ohr und schickt seine Hand auf Wanderschaft.

Ich muss zugeben, es fühlt sich irgendwie gut an. Natürlich bin ich über ihn hinweg, ich meine, da ist keine Gefahr me- oh. Deans Finger spielen mit dem Bund meines T-Shirts.

Ich wage einen Blick.

Man. Verdammt. Grüne Augen funkeln mich an. Ich verliere mich für einen Augenblick in ihnen. 

Wenn ich mir Dean so ansehe, und auch wenn wir nicht miteinander gesprochen haben, betrachtet habe ich ihn von Anfang an gern, dann wird mir warm, und ich werde nervös, habe das dringende Bedürfnis, zu kichern oder zu lächeln oder irgendwie dem Gefühl Ausdruck zu verleihen, dass es mir gefällt, ihn anzusehen. Jede Regung in diesem perfekten Gesicht verfolge ich mit meinen Augen, und ich wünschte, ich könnte cooler sein oder so tun, als beeindrucke sein Aussehen mich überhaupt nicht. 

„Willst du noch ein Bier?“ Plötzlich steht der Gastgeber, Aaron, neben mir, und ich wende den Blick von Dean ab.

Ich nicke stumm. Er nimmt mir die leere Flasche aus der Hand und gibt mir eine volle. „Bist du ein Freund von Dean? Wusste nicht, dass ihr euch kennt.“

Aaron trägt einen Hoodie und schiebt die Hand, die nicht sein Bier hält, in die Hosentaschen. Er ist eher durchschnittlich, finde ich. Dean hatte ihn als heiß beschrieben, damals, ich erinnere mich daran, aber ich sehe es nicht, ehrlich gesagt. Er hat braune Augen, die ganz warm sind, riesig und kugelrund, und einen Bart, und wo Dean großspurig rüber kommt, wirkt Aaron bescheiden.

„Cas und ich sind alte Freunde“, erklärt Dean. Er ist mir ganz nah, ich fühle seinen Atem an meinem Hals. Als er sein Kinn auf meiner Schulter ablegt, verspanne ich mich. „Sag hallo zu Angel.“

„Hey Angel“, lächelt Aaron.

„Hi“, sage ich schüchtern. Eigentlich bin ich kein misstrauischer Mensch. Anna ist die Skeptikerin aus der Familie, die, die immer davon ausgeht, dass alles in einer Katastrophe endet. Aber das hier kommt mir komisch vor. Fast rechne ich damit, dass sie mich gleich packen und versuchen, meinen Kopf im Klo runter zu spülen.

Stattdessen ist Dean großzügig mit seinen Berührungen. Ich versuche, nicht darauf zu reagieren. Aber es ist verdammt schwer. Eine Hand schiebt sich gerade in meine rechte Hosentasche. Aaron schmunzelt, hebt vielsagend die Augenbrauen.

Mein Gesicht fühlte sich heiß an. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit der Naturgewalt hinter mir umgehen soll, die sich so schamlos an meinen Rücken presst. Bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich nicht eigentlich sauer sein sollte. Wir sind nicht direkt im Guten auseinander gegangen. 

„Wo hast du deine Freundin gelassen?“, fragt Aaron und trinkt aus seiner Flasche. 

Ich denke, mich meint er wahrscheinlich nicht.

„Zuhause“, antwortet Dean kurz angebunden.

Okay, soviel dazu. Mit einem Ruck befreie ich mich aus seiner Umklammerung, und er streckt die Arme nach mir aus, als habe man einem kleinen Jungen sein Spielzeug weg genommen.

Eigentlich hat sich doch nichts geändert. Dean ist besoffen, sonst würde ich garantiert nicht in den Genuss seiner Aufmerksamkeit kommen. 

„Du bist betrunken, Dean“, sage ich vorwurfsvoll, denn er zieht eine Schnute.

„Das hier ist ne Party“, erwiderte er und schiebt die Hand in den Ausschnitt seines Shirts, streicht sich über das Schlüsselbein. „Und ich hab heute schlechte Nachrichten gekriegt.“

Ich beschließe, nicht zu fragen, und mich stattdessen nach Ash umzusehen. Aaron teilt währenddessen sein Bier mit Dean, der ihm geradezu unverschämt zuzwinkert, und ich entdecke Ash bei Charlie, das kann nur Charlie sein, dort in der Ecke, das Mädchen mit den blauen Haaren, das…

…gerade eine Frau küsst.

What the fuck?

„Uhm“, mache ich und zeige mit dem Finger auf die beiden Frauen am Ende des Raumes. „Was… was machen die da?“

Aaron dreht sich um, wohl um sich anzusehen, was ich meine, und Dean lacht, nutzt meine momentane Schockstarre aus und legt mir wieder den Arm und die Schultern. „Charlie steht auf Frauen. Hast du das nicht gewusst?“

Nein, nein, das hatte ich nicht gewusst. Mit einem Mal bin ich furchtbar erleichtert. Charlie ist auch ein Homo, genau wie ich. Und sie versteckt es offensichtlich nicht mal, ich meine, die halbe Schule ist hier und sie- uhm. Sie fummelt unter der Bluse einer Blondine herum. 

„Cas?“

„Hm“, antwortete ich abwesend, noch die Information von eben verdauend. 

„Ich war ein Idiot damals“, gesteht Dean, hebt zögernd den Arm von meinem Rücken. „Als wir… geredet haben, im Auto. Ich hab Sachen gesagt, naja, ich meinte das nicht so, okay?“

Als sich unsere Blicke treffen, bin ich überrascht, wie aufrichtig er wirkt. Fast ein bisschen ängstlich.

„Ich geh mal eben… nach draußen, Jungs“, und Aaron trollt sich. Keiner von uns beachtet ihn.

„Mir tuts auch leid.“ Ich bin nicht nachtragend, und bei jemandem wie Dean kann ich das schon gleich gar nicht. 

„Ich muss dir was sagen, aber… aber nicht hier. Oben.“

Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist“, sage ich ehrlich und will ich ihn bremsen, aber fünf Minuten später schließt er die Tür hinter uns, und wir sind allein in einem Zimmer im 2. Stock.

Es ist ein Schlafzimmer, ausgerechnet. Ein großes Zimmer, mit Parkett und einem dickem, kreisrunden Teppich auf dem Boden. Ich knipse eine Nachtischlampe an. Kleiderschrank, Bett, Bügelbrett, eine Bank, ein schmaler Schreibtisch, ist ganz hübsch hier drin.

„Setz dich, Angel.“

Wir setzen uns auf den dicken Teppich und er hält mir eine Flasche mit Hochprozentigem hin, die er unterwegs aufgetrieben hat. Das Licht beleuchtet ihn schräg von der Seite, so dass ein guter Teil seines Gesichts nicht zu erkennen ist und im Schatten verborgen bleibt.

„Gehst du weg?“, fragte ich Dean, weil ich glaube zu wissen, was er mir sagen will.

„Weg?“, fragt er verwirrt.

„Die Collegebriefe sind heute gekommen.“

„Ah“, macht er und nimmt einen großen Schluck. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich auf ein College gehen werde.“

Das verstehe ich nicht. „Warum nicht? Sind deine Noten so schlecht?“

„Das auch, aber…“ Er holt tief Luft. „Cas, ich muss dir was sagen. Ich habs erst heute erfahren, ich habs noch keinem gesagt, nicht mal Sammy…“

Ich werde ganz nervös, spiele mit meinem Fingern und fürchte mich vor dem, was er gleich sagen könnte. Mir gehen eine Menge Sachen durch den Kopf, aber ich rechne nicht mehr dem, was er gesteht:

"Lisa ist schwanger."

Ich starre ihn an. Wie bitte?

Dean fährt sich in einer Geste unendlicher Frustration durch die Haare. "Ich meine, so groß waren die Pläne für meine Zukunft sowieso nicht. Aber das wollte ich nicht." 

Unsere Blicke treffen sich. Dean sieht sehr unglücklich aus. "Ich bin achtzehn, man. Achtzehn. Warum hab ich nicht besser aufgepasst?"

Beim besten Willen, ich brauche jetzt wirklich noch ein Bier, sonst halte ich das einfach nicht aus. Ich schüttele meine Flasche, die neben mir auf dem Boden steht, um zu schauen, ob nicht wenigstens noch ein Schluck drin ist, aber sie ist leer.

Dean reicht mir ohne Worte seine Whiskyflasche, die schon zu einem Drittel geleert ist. Ich nehme einen kräftigen Schluck. Es schmeckt grauenhaft.

Was soll ich jetzt sagen? Ich gratuliere dir? Oder tut mir leid?

„Lisa ist total fertig. Hat mich angebrüllt und geheult. Ich hätte ihr Leben ruiniert.“ Deans Finger schieben sich in seinen Haaransatz am Nacken. „Das hab ich wahrscheinlich auch.“

Mir wird nach und nach klar, was das für ihn bedeutet.

Er wird nicht auf ein College gehen können, wenn er Frau und Kind versorgen muss. Er wird sie vielleicht heiraten, und er wird versuchen müssen, dem Baby ein Vater zu sein. Er wird in einem Reihenhaus gefangen sein, noch ehe er Gelegenheit hatte, richtig zu leben.

Und mit einem Mal habe ich Mitleid mit Dean, so sehr, das ich mich einfach nach vorn werfe und den überraschten werdenden Vater in meine Arme ziehe. Er schluchzt ein bisschen, murmelt, trinkt, presst sich an mich, und ich lasse ihn nicht los. Die Umarmung erlaubt mir, mein Gesicht zu verbergen, und das kommt mir gelegen. Dean wird Vater und er wird das Richtige tun wollen. 

Und ich werde ihm nicht mehr so nahe sein können, wie es einmal der Fall war.

„Ich will kein Vater werden“, flüstert er, „Ich hab Lisa vorhin gegenüber gestanden und bloß gedacht, hoffentlich verliert sie das Kind.“ Ein tiefer Schluchzer. „Und ich will das nicht mal denken.“

Sein Kummer sitzt wie ein Kloß in meinem Hals. „Du wirst sicher ein guter Vater.“

Ich stelle es mir vor, ein kleines Mädchen vielleicht, das sich beim Laufen an sein Bein klammert, mit braunen Haaren und grünen Augen, das ihn Daddy nennt. Aber ich sehe nicht Lisa neben ihm. Sondern mich selbst.

Unwillkürlich halte ich ihn noch fester, angle nach der Flasche und nehme einen kräftigen Zug.

„Ich hätte Schluss machen sollen. Ich dachte darüber nach, an Thanksgiving, darüber, dass mir die Beziehung nie gereicht hat, aber dann war sie so toll zu Sammy und hat mir diese Nachricht geschrieben, und ich dachte mir, es sei alles besser so, wie es ist.“

„Was für eine Nachricht“, frage ich leise.

„Ach“, antwortet er mit schwacher Stimme, „Nichts Besonderes eigentlich. Sie klang bloß so glücklich darin.“

Ich schweige, weil mir nichts Sinnvolles einfällt.

„Das Schuljahr ist fast vorbei“, meint Dean nach einer Weile, und er bewegt sich in meinen Arm, so dass ich seine unrasierte Wange an meinem Hals fühlen kann. „Und dann?“

„Ich weiß nicht.“

„Bleibst du in Kansas?“

„Nein. Ich fliege den Sommer über wieder nach Paris und fange dann im Oktober in Stanford an.“

„Kalifornien. Das ist weit weg.“

„Knapp 3.000 Kilometer.“

„Fuck. Weiter weg ging wohl nicht.“

Ich sage nichts dazu.

„Sammy will auch nach Stanford. Was ist so toll an dieser Uni?“

„Sie ist eine der besten des Landes.“

„Du bist doch gerade erst hier angekommen.“

„Das ist schon wieder 9 Monate her, Dean“, erinnere ich ihn, und verfluche mich gleichzeitig, weil die Zeitspanne zu erwähnen unter diesen Umständen nicht klug ist.

„9 Monate“, wiederholt Dean. „Uns wäre das nicht passiert.“

Bitte was? „Wie meinst du das?“ Ich versteife mich in der Umarmung.

„Wenn wir angefangen hätten, miteinander zu schlafen und Gott, Cas, ich wollte es, ich wollte es so sehr.“

„Ja, ähm. Schwanger wären wir nicht geworden.“ Mehr bringe ich nicht heraus. Dean wollte es also auch. Hat mir damals im Auto defensiv ins Gesicht gelogen. 

„Was mach ich jetzt nur?“, fleht er verzweifelt um Rat, oder Unterstützung, aber ich habe weder das eine noch das andere für ihn. In zwei Monaten bin ich weg aus Kansas und jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass ich ihm sonst dabei hätte zugucken müssen, wie er eine Familie gründet, bin ich noch glücklicher mit meiner Entscheidung, nach Stanford zu gehen.

Wir sitzen eine ganze Weile so da, solange, bis es anfängt, unbequem zu werden. Als ich ihn loslasse, friere ich. Mir ist kalt ohne die Wärme, die mich bis gerade eben noch eingehüllt hat.

Dean ist ziemlich fertig, hat das Stadium von Betrunkenheit erreicht, indem seine Laune wieder sinkt. Ich finde Charlie nicht, als ich ihn die Treppen ins Erdgeschoss schleife, und auch von Ash ist nichts mehr zu sehen. Also rufe ich Anna an, wie wir es verabredet hatten, und sie kommt uns abholen. 

Als das Auto vorfährt, hat Dean seit einer halben Stunde nichts mehr gesagt, seine Hände schließen mich ein, und er hält sie verschränkt, wie, um mich ja nicht zu verlieren. Anna wirft mir einen fragenden Blick zu, aber ich zucke bloß mit den Schultern, verfrachte ihn auf den Rücksitz und will die Tür zumachen, aber seine Hände krallen sich in mein Shirt und er bettelt, dass ich nicht gehen soll, also gehe ich nicht, krieche zu ihm auf die Rückbank und er zieht mich auf seinen Schoß.

Es ist schön, so dazusitzen. Dean ist warm und fasst sich gut an. Er murmelt Nonsens in mein Ohr, das ist angenehm, und ich entspanne mich halbwegs.

Dean wird Vater. Kanns noch immer nicht glauben.

Trotz allem, jetzt fällt es mir erst auf, halte ich Distanz. Ich bin noch immer ein bisschen verknallt in ihn, aber nicht mehr so haltlos wie am Anfang des Schuljahres. Es fühlt sich fast so an, als stünde ich außerhalb meines Körpers und würde auf mich und ihn hinuntersehen.

Ich glaube, es ist gut so. 

„Wo wohnt der Kerl denn?“, fragte Anna, als sie den Wagen in Richtung Innenstadt lenkt. Ich gebe ihr die Adresse.

„Bist du noch sauer, Angel?“, fragt Dean mich, als wir um eine Rechtskurve fahren und ich mich abstützen muss, um nicht von seinem Schoß zu rutschen und mir den Kopf am Autodach zu stoßen.

„Nein. Alles okay zwischen uns.“

„Abgefahren“, sagt er und ich muss lächeln, verstecke es in seiner Halsbeuge. „Du bist warm.“

„Du auch.“

„Mhhhh“, macht er und presst uns noch dichter zusammen. Ich fühle, dass es sich auf meine untere Region auszuwirken beginnt. „Ich mag dich.“

Mein Herz flattert davon und ich versuche, es wieder einzufangen. „Dean…“

„Ich sollte das nicht sagen, ich weiß. Aber es stimmt.“

Ich atme tief durch. „Mag dich auch“, murmele ich, in der Hoffnung, dass Anna weghört.

Er hat die Frechheit, ‚ich weiß’ zu sagen, und legt dann den Kopf zurück, um mich angrinsen zu können. Plötzlich lässt seine rechte Hand, die bis dahin auf meiner Hüfte gelegen hatte, mich los und seine Finger liebkosen meinen Kiefer, während er mit seinem Daumen über meine Wangen streicht. 

Man sieht ihm den Alkohol kaum an, und ich kann mich nicht bewegen, so fasziniert bin ich vom Ausdruck seiner Augen, von den langen Wimpern, die sich wie ein Dach über dem sonnigen Blattwerk seiner Augen ausstrecken. 

Sein Daumen fährt meine Unterlippe nach und ich öffne meinen Mund ein Stück. Er schiebt den Finger einen halben Zentimeter hinein und yeah, jetzt merke ich eindeutig, wie meine Hose enger wird. Ich lecke über die Spitze des Daumes und Deans Atem setzt für einen Moment aus, seine Lippen teilen sich und er schiebt mich mit einer Hand in meinem Nacken tiefer in seinen Schoß.

Wir küssen uns. Für eine lange Zeit bin ich nur still, denke nicht, bewerte nicht, genieße, bade, tauche ein in Dean Winchester und lasse mich von ihm treiben.

Ich komme erst wieder an die Oberfläche, als ich Anna Stimme höre.

„Leute, ich versteh schon, aber das hier müsste die Adresse sein, also…“

„Komm mit zu mir“, sage ich, ohne nachzudenken, und Dean nickt enthusiastisch, seine Hände rutschten tiefer, umfassen meinen Arsch und ich gebe einen Laut von mir, bei dem ich wirklich nicht will, dass Anna Zeuge davon wird. Meine Knie sind so weit gespreizt, wie es geht, und ich bin beflissen dabei, mir nichts entgehen zu lassen.

Sie scheint das genauso zu sehen, denn sie macht das Autoradio an und startet den Wagen, um zu uns nach Hause zu fahren. 

Es ist ein Kuschelrock-Sender und es ist perfekt. Die Vibrationen des Jaguars unter uns, das Leder, Dean, mhhhh, seine Zunge in meinem Mund, seine unrasierte Haut, die empfindlich auf meiner kratzt, perfekt. 

Auf Höhe eines schlecht beleuchteten Parks zu unserer linken Seite, unterbrechen wir den Kuss, weil wir beide Luft brauchen und ich lege solange meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter, blicke aus dem Fenster. Er streichelt über meinen Rücken, sehr sanft, und sehr zärtlich, und ich muss zugeben, ich bin mit vollem Herzen dabei, was auch immer heute Nacht noch passieren wird. Egal was er braucht, ich werde ihm nichts verweigern, und ich werde nichts bereuen. Das nehme ich mir ganz fest vor. 

"Mit wem gehst du eigentlich zum Ball?", will er von mir wissen, und legt seine rechte Hand zwischen uns auf meinen Oberschenkel. Lässt sie einfach da liegen.

"Balthazar."

Dean schnaubt. "Natürlich", murmelt er und küsst mein Ohr. Ich drehe meinen Kopf, damit ich ihn ansehen kann, fange einen kurzen Kuss seiner Lippen auf. 

"Er war der einzige Junge, der gefragt hat. Ich wollte nicht mit einem Mädchen gehen, nicht, nachdem ich immer gesagt habe, ich bin nicht an Dating interessiert. Das hätte dann ausgesehen, als hätte ich sie angelogen."

Wenn es überhaupt möglich ist, sieht er noch trauriger aus. Seine Augen sind ganz glasig. "Du bist echt okay, Angel."

Als er den Kosenamen ausspricht, geht ein Erdbeben durch meinen Bauch und rüttelt meine Organe ganz durcheinander. 

"Seid ihr zusammen?" Ich hole Luft, um die Frage zu beantworten, doch er zieht sie zurück. "Warte, nein... nein, ich will das gar nicht wissen." Dean seufzt tief und schiebt seine Hand ein Stück höher, die Rücken seiner Finger streichen über meinen Bauch.

Ich falle, habe das Gefühl, ich bin im freien Fall. "Dean...?"

"Hm?"

"Liebst du Lisa?" Ich frage ganz vorsichtig, behutsam, ohne viel Klang darin. 

Wir wechseln einen kurzen Blick, dann sieht er wieder weg, nach unten, auf meinen Brustkorb. "Ja, schon. Es… es reicht nur nicht.“

„Wofür?“

Er schluckt. „Es ähm… es… es reicht nicht, um dich nicht zu wollen.“

Diesmal bin ich es, der ihn küsst und Gott, fühlt sich das gut an. Fange seine Unterlippe mit meinen Zähnen und ziehe leicht daran, er stöhnt und presst willig seinen Schritt gegen meinen.

Ich bin verloren. 

„Castiel. Castiel, sag mal, geht’s noch? Kannst du nicht warten, bis ihr zuhause sein!?“

Doch ich höre meine Schwester kaum, sie ist nicht mehr als ein Traumfetzen, denn das hier und jetzt, das ist echt und wirklich, Dean ist die einzige Realität, die ich akzeptieren kann, Dean und dieses übersprudelnde Gefühl, das ich bekomme, als ich mich an ihm reibe. 

Wir schaffen es ins Haus und in mein Zimmer, ohne Michael zu wecken. Anna ist sauer aber das kümmert mich gerade wenig, denn Dean öffnet den Reißverschluss meiner Jeans. Hier, in der Privatsphäre meines Raumes bin ich mit ihm allein, wir haben unser eigenes kleines Universum, nur für heute Nacht, nur, bis die Sonne aufgeht und ich ihn gehen lassen muss.

Er schiebt seine Hand in meine Boxer und foltert mich auf die denkbar süßeste Weise, bis ich mit einem tiefen Ton über seine Hand komme. Dann falle ich auf die Knie für ihn. Mhh, ich will nicht, dass es je aufhört, noch nie hat es mir soviel Spaß gemacht, einem Jungen diese verstückelten Worte und Laute zu entlocken und sie mir zu eigen zu machen, und das bleibt nicht das einzige, das ich besitzergreifend von ihm aufsauge. 

Wir fallen aufs Bett, kichern, Dean macht eine zweideutige, ziemlich perverse Bemerkung, und ich muss lachen. Wir küssen uns, schälen uns komplett aus den Klamotten, berühren uns, sehen uns an. Das Licht fällt schwach vom Schreibtisch aus auf uns, taucht ihn in einen zwielichtigen Heiligenschein. Er ist wunderschön. 

Wir nicken ein, er an meinen Rücken gepresst, und wenig später wachen wir so wieder auf. Noch später liege ich auf dem Rücken und mir rinnen Tränen die Schläfen entlang, weil er, während er mich langsam und intensiv fickt, mir ins Ohr flüstert.

Cas, mein Angel, oh Cas, mh, mhhhh, bleib genau so, Baby, ich brauche dich, ich brauche dich, Angel, fuck, oh Cas, fuck, geh nicht weg, bitte geh nicht weg, oh fuck, Jesus, ja, Cas, ja, verlass mich nicht, du darfst mich nicht verlassen, mhhhhhh, Angel…

Mein Herz schwillt an, bis es den gesamten Innenraum meines Körpers einnimmt. Glaube nicht, dass Dean merkt, was er da alles sagt. Ich ertrage einfach nicht, wie schön das ist, wie weich und zärtlich, es fühlt sich an, als wäre es der erste Fick, den man mit jemandem hat, wo man weiß, man wird es wieder tun, und wieder, und wieder, vielleicht bis zum Rest seines Lebens, wird es immer diese eine Person sein und ich ertrage das einfach nicht, es ist zuviel.

Dean ist dabei, als ich fordernder werde, ich bin eh schon kurz davor. Seine Fingernägel bohren sich in meine schweißnasse Haut, als ich mich auf den Bauch drehe, er meinen Arsch zu sich ran zieht und im nächsten Moment wieder tief in mir verankert ist. Das ist besser, ich kann wieder atmen, und mir läuft eine dicke Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper, als spüre, dass ich in den nächsten Sekunden kommen werde.

Mit einer instinktiven Bewegung peinige ich meine Wirbelsäule und drücke sie durch, bis es weh tut, und Dean verliert die Kontrolle, frenetisch stößt er sich in mich hinein, so hart, dass ich es am ganzen Körper spüre. Ich fasse mir zwischen die Beine und komme beim ersten Kontakt, heiß und pulsierend, stöhnend und in den Sekunden, in denen ich vollkommen loslasse, bin ich voller Liebe. Meine Augen werden wieder feucht, aber mein Gesicht liegt im Kissen, keiner sieht es. 

Dean gibt einen grollenden Ton von sich, presst seine Finger hart genug in meine Hüfte, dass ich blaue Flecken bekommen werde, und dann verkrampfe ich mich mit Absicht, um ihm den letzten Ruck zu geben. Sein Orgasmus ist sehr vokal, er ist laut, verdammt, und ich genieße es. Sollen alle es hören. 

Er lässt sich auf mich fallen und ich grummele protestierend. Whiskyatem im meinem Gesicht, als er mich küsst, müde, erschöpft, aber er lächelt mich an.

„Mhhh“, mache ich, als er mich auf die Stirn küsst und uns so arrangiert, dass wir bequem liegen. 

„Wahnsinn.“

„Da kann ich nur zustimmen“, erwidere ich ausgelaugt und glücklich.

„Für einen Engel bist du ziemlich versaut“, komplimentiert Dean.

„Ach komm, das gefällt dir doch.“

„Stimmt. Das zum Schluss, man, sexy, Cas.“

Ich grinse wie ein Idiot. Wir sehen uns an, schauen uns in die Augen, bis ich sie nicht mehr aufhalten kann. Ich fühle, wie er mich noch mal küsst, dann schlafe ich ein.

Dean ist noch da, als ich aufwache. Eine Decke aus warmen Muskeln, in die ich mich drücke. Er legt einen Arm über mich und murmelt irgendwas, noch halb im Schlaf. Es ist sonnig im Zimmer, und ich merke, dass wir lange geschlafen haben müssen.

Stimmt. Ein Blick auf den Wecker verrät mir, dass es schon nach 11 Uhr vormittags ist. „Dean?“

Er öffnet träge ein Auge, und schließt es gleich wieder.

Ich lache. „Dean, komm schon.“

„Schlaf weiter, Angel.“

Ich küsse ihn, alles von ihm, was ich erreichen kann. Schulter, Hals, Haaransatz, Nase, Lippen. „Ich würde gern duschen gehen… kommst du mit?“

„Mhhhh“, brummt er zufrieden. „Klingt gut.“

Wir brauchen ewig, bis wir in der Dusche stehen. Er küsst mich, er ist nass und nackt, und küsst mich weiter. Wir hören sein Handy klingeln, das noch in der Tasche seiner Jeans steckt, die auf dem Fußboden im Bad liegt. Er ignoriert es. Kashmir von Led Zeppelin, und Dean kommt noch näher, summt mit dem Klingelton mit, summt in mein Ohr. Ich streiche über seine komplette Rückseite, lasse meine Hände wandern, wohin sie wollen, erkunde genau, wozu ich gestern nicht die Zeit hatte. Irgendwann stehe ich mit dem Rücken zu ihm, halte mich an der gefliesten Wand fest, während er meine Haare wäscht.

„Pass auf“, murre ich, als mir das Shampoo in die Augen läuft und ich sie mir ausspülen muss.

Dean lacht. „Wie alt bist du, vier?“

„Und du führst dich auf wie meine Mom.“

„Ich nutze einfach die Gelegenheit, dir den Kopf zu waschen.“ Er lacht über seinen eigenen Scherz und ich kann nicht anders, als da einzustimmen.

„Du bist so ein Idiot, Dean.“

Er lässt seine Hände sinken, umarmt mich von hinten, küsst meine Schulter. Das Wasser ist so warm, und Deans feuchte Haut fasst sich einfach so gut an, dass ich mich nach hinten gegen ihn fallen lasse, und er hält mich fest. Wir bleiben eine Weile so stehen. Keiner sagt was. Ich frage mich, ob die letzten Stunden deshalb so schön waren, weil wir beide wissen, dass es sich nicht wiederholen kann. 

„Cas?“

„Hm?“

„Bleib genau so, wie du bist, okay? Lass dich von deinen bescheuerten Brüdern nicht formen, du“, er küsst meinen Hinterkopf, „Bist besser als die.“

„Danke“, flüstere ich.

„Und fall nicht auf Idioten wie mich herein. Ich habs versaut mit uns, scheiße, scheiße, ich hab mir alles total versaut…“ Seine Arme drücken mich fester, aber ich drehe mich trotzdem um, damit ich ihn ansehen kann.

„Dean“, und da liegt mein ganzes Herz drin, in diesem Wort. „Du hast es nicht versaut. Wir können es jetzt nicht mehr ändern, es ist, wie es ist. Ich war auch nicht gerade einfühlsam damals.“ Ich schlucke, denn was ich jetzt sagen will, fällt mir sehr schwer, und ich schaue dabei auf sein stoppliges Kinn. „Bitte…“ Ich hole tief Luft. „Wenn du kannst, bitte…“

Wir küssen uns. „Ich könnte dich nie vergessen, Angel.“

Es ist kitschig, und umso mehr, da er genau wusste, was ich sagen wollte. „Gut.“

Nach einer Weile, als wir kurz inne halten, um Luft in unsere Lungen zu pressen, gibt er mir einen Klaps auf den Arsch. „Los, lass uns anziehen, bei Anna entschuldigen, und dann irgendwo frühstücken gehen.“

Und genau das machen wir. 

Nach dem Wochenende sind Dean und ich wieder Freunde. Manchmal macht es mich traurig, doch die meiste Zeit komme ich damit zurecht. Lisa und er haben eine schwere Zeit, das ist offensichtlich, und die anderen Schüler warten wie die Geier auf eine Trennung. Noch immer weiß niemand, was den beiden so zu schaffen macht.

Charlie und ich verbringen viel Zeit miteinander. Ich erzähle ihr, dass ich schwul bin, und sie lacht mich aus, weil ich gedacht habe, sie wüsste das nicht. Wir sprechen über Dean, aber ich bin behutsam mit Informationen und bleibe sehr allgemein. 

Es gibt keine Küsse mehr. Keine Berührungen, die außergewöhnlich sind, keine geflüsterten Geständnisse, nichts. Unsere Blicke sind das einzige, was wir uns erlauben. 

Eine Woche vor dem Abschlussball erfahren es alle. Lisa konnte nicht mehr dichthalten, hat es einer Freundin gesagt, und dann macht es die Runde. Es ist schrecklich, hagelt Hohn und Spott von allen Seiten, für Dean, aber vor allem für Lisa. 

John Winchester, Deans Vater, flippt aus. Es ist schrecklich, ich bin dabei, als er Dean zusammenfaltet, und der zurück schreit und ich schnappe mir Sam und fahre mit ihm in einem Park, wo wir erst reden, und uns dann einer Gruppe junger Skater anschließen, die Basketball spielen.

Sam ist der einzige, der sich freut. Er ist total happy für Dean, auch wenn er mit Lisa noch immer nicht warm geworden ist. Ich kann ihre Anwesenheit in der Schule auch kaum ertragen, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Sie hat sich einen Trenchcoat gekauft, der genauso aussieht wie meiner, und ich bin deswegen irgendwie sauer auf sie. 

Dean wird von allen aufgezogen. Er kriegt mehr als einen Anfall deswegen, prügelt sich, es ist für alle eine furchtbar anstrengende Woche.

Am Abend des Balls leiht mir Michael den Jaguar. Ich hole Balthazar ab, und er hat sich wirklich in Schale geworfen, das muss man schon sagen. Ist ein guter Freund, und ich nehme ihm das Versprechen ab, mich im Sommer in Frankreich zu besuchen. 

Dean ist schon auf dem Ball, und im Smoking reißt er mir den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Als ich ihm in einem schwachen Moment so was in der Art ins Ohr flüstere, grinst er und tadelt mich, weil ich bloß auf sein Aussehen gucke.

Was nicht wahr ist, aber ich korrigiere ihn auch nicht.

Wir trinken, feiern, tanzen, sogar Dean und Balthazar stoßen zusammen an. Charlie knutscht wieder, Ash gesteht mir, dass er in Anna verliebt ist, und Lisa trinkt den ganzen Abend nur Orangensaft. Sie trägt ein unmögliches Kleid, voller Glitzer, und ich wende mich wann immer es geht von ihrem Anblick ab.

Schuldgefühle habe ich nicht. Sollte ich wohl haben, habe ich aber nicht.

Als ich mit Balthazar nach Hause fahren will und wir zum Auto gehen, läuft Dean mir nach, presst mich gegen den Jaguar, küsst mich, macht mit mir herum, während Balthazar für uns Schmiere steht. 

Wir verabschieden uns nicht, sondern küssen uns ein letztes Mal, und Dean Winchester geht mit hängenden Schultern über den Parkplatz und dreht sich nicht mehr um.

In Paris fange ich eine Affäre mit einem verheirateten Mann an, einem Amerikaner, der geschäftlich in der Stadt ist. Es ist schmutzig und heiß und unfassbar gut, und dass er grüne Augen hat, schadet nicht unbedingt.

Gabriel und ich kommen so gut miteinander aus, dass ich ihm sogar von Dean erzähle. Er sagt mir, er sei stolz auf mich, wie ich das gehändelt habe, und ich bin ganz baff, weil ich es das erste Mal von jemandem höre.

Stanford ist meine Welt. Ich liebe die Uni, blühe richtig auf. Ich habe Freunde, nicht viele, aber dafür stehen sie mir nahe. Eine Freundin, Daphne, kommt aus einem sehr reichen Elternhaus und wir verbringen unsere Ferien immer zusammen irgendwo im Ausland. In Kansas war ich seit Jahren nicht. Balthazar studiert an der UCLA, bevor er nach England geht. Ich besuche ihn dort, ihn und seinen festen Freund. 

Ich bin für meinen Teil auch nicht gerade ein Kind von Traurigkeit. Habe einen gewissen Ruf, zumindest, bis ich Alfie kennenlerne. 

Und dann treffe ich eines Tages Sam Winchester auf dem Campus.


	5. Frei sein

Ich komme gerade aus dem Kurs ›Sozialverträgliche Ökonomie I‹, als ich Sam Winchester über den Campus laufen sehe.  
Erst erkenne ich ihn gar nicht. Erst ist er nicht mehr als ein vage bekanntes Gesicht. Doch mit dem überwältigenden Gefühl des Vertrauten, überflutet mich eine Welle der Sehnsucht. Die Schultern, die Haare, die Art, wie er läuft - alles schreit nach Winchester. Furchtlos, konsequent, selbst im Tod würde ein Winchester noch einen Grund finden, um ein Lächeln oder einen flotten Spruch zu machen.

Ich frage mich, ob ich noch an den Winchester denke, der über den Innenhof der Universität eilt.

Unter dem Arm trage ich zwei dicke Bücher mit mir herum, und ich verlagere ihr Gewicht, um zu winken, als Sam sich in meine Richtung dreht. Sein Gesicht hellt sich auf, er winkt zurück und kommt auf mich zugelaufen. Seltsam, ihn wiederzusehen. Bringt alte Erinnerungen auf.

Sam ist noch größer geworden, überragt mich um mehr als einen Kopf. Ich will ihm die Hand geben, aber er ignoriert sie und strahlt, umarmt mich und meine Bücher fallen zu Boden. »Cas, es tut gut, dich zu sehen«, freut er sich und ich bin überwältigt von soviel Herzlichkeit.

»Wie geht’s dir?«, frage ich ihn und pflücke meine Bücher vom Boden. »Du studierst jetzt?«

»Hab gerade erst angefangen.« Seine Augen leuchten.

»Und ist es so, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast?«

»Besser! Cas, es ist, ich kann es dir gar nicht beschreiben!« Sam lacht und fährt sich durch die Haare. »Du siehst gut aus.«

»Du auch. Du bist groß!«

Sams Lachen ist ansteckend. Der jüngste Winchester ist gut gebaut und überragt mich bei Weitem, und dazu die kleinen Falten im Gesicht, wenn er lacht. Er wäre genau Daphne’s Typ, denke ich so bei mir. »Was machst du so?«, fragt er mich. »Hast du eine Freundin?«

»Nein, aber einen Freund. Sein Name ist Alfie.«

»Oh. Oh«, macht Sam und wirkt plötzlich verlegen. »Oh, ich dachte, du wärst-, Aber-» Er sieht verwirrt aus und zieht die Stirn in Falten. »Aber Dean hat doch-» Er unterbricht sich, sichtlich aus der Fassung geraten.

»Dean hat was?«, will ich ratlos wissen. Will ich echt über Dean Winchester sprechen? Mit seinem Bruder?

»Nichts, ich-, ich hab hab bestimmt was verwechselt. Ist egal, war nichts Wichtiges.« Sam macht eine beiläufige Geste mit der Hand, um es zu verdeutlichen. 

Ich kauf ihm das nicht ab, sage aber nichts dazu.

»Dean würde sich bestimmt freuen, dich mal wieder zu sehen. Er kommt nicht wirklich viel aus Kansas City raus, mit einem kleinen Kind zuhause.« Sam zuckt mit den Schultern und lässt den Satz ausklingen. »Nächsten Monat verbringt er zwei Wochen hier. Vielleicht gehen wir mal zu dritt was essen, oder zu viert, bring doch deinen Freund mit!«

Na, ob das so eine gute Idee ist…

…aber dann denke ich, was kann schon passieren? Das ist über drei Jahre her, ich bin drüber weg und warum nicht? Alte Freunde wiedersehen, ist doch nett. »Ja, okay, warum nicht. Gern. Ich geb dir meine Nummer, dann kannst du mir mal erzählen, welche Kurse du so belegt hast.«

Er reicht mir sein Handy, ein schäbiges altes Teil, und ich tippe meine Nummer ein. Dann klingele ich mich selbst an, damit ich seine Nummer habe. 

Wir verabschieden uns mit einer weiteren Umarmung und einem Lächeln und dann eile ich schon wieder in Richtung Bibliothek.

 

Obwohl ich es mir fest vorgenommen habe, verspüre ich keine Lust dazu, zu lernen. Stattdessen liege ich auf der Couch in meiner kleinen Studentenwohnung und lese. Alfie sitzt an meinem Schreibtisch und gibt seit Stunden keinen Ton von sich. Er brütet über einer Arbeit an David Hume. 

›On the road‹ erinnert mich schrecklich an Dean, was nicht überraschend ist, weil sein Name darin auftaucht. Immer, wenn ich mich in die Lektüre vertiefe, und dabei spielt es keine Rolle, dass ich es inzwischen in und auswendig kenne, wird Dean Moriarty zu Dean Winchester, und mein Herz stolpert über die Beschreibung seiner anzüglichen Arroganz, seiner zerbrechlich-derben Schönheit, jener eigenartiger Kombination paradoxer Beobachtungen. 

»Schon wieder Kerouac?«, reißt mich Alfie nach einer Weile aus meinen Gedanken. »Du kannst doch schon mitsprechen. Was ist mit dem Buch, dass ich dir mitgebracht hatte?«

»Das ist das nächste, versprochen.«

»Alles okay mit dir? Du bist so still heute.« Ich sehe zur Seite. Alfie hat sich auf dem Stuhl zurückgelehnt, die langen Beine unter dem Tisch überkreuzt. Ich mag ihn. Alfie ist heiß. Und so nett.

»Ja, ich… ich hab einen alten Kumpel von früher wiedergetroffen. Aus der Schule.«

»Dem Internat?«

»Nein, aus Kansas. Ich war ein paar Monate im letzten Jahr auf einer öffentlichen Schule in Kansas City.«

Alfie nickt. »Wart ihr zusammen?«

»Oh Gott, nein. Sam war, warte, 15 damals, glaub ich. Wir hatten uns einfach angefreundet.« Ich fahre mir durch die Haare und seufze. »Ich hab einfach ewig nicht mehr an Kansas gedacht, und er hat mich wieder dran erinnert.«

Ich höre, wie der Stuhl knirscht, als er aufsteht und zu mir rüber kommt. »Ruf doch Anna mal wieder an, wenn du sie vermisst. Oder du fährst Thanksgiving nach Hause.« Ich lege den Kopf in den Nacken und schließe die Augen, als er sich runter beugt und mich küsst. 

›On the road‹ rutscht von meinem Oberschenkel, als ich meinen ganzen Körper strecke, meine Hände an seinem Pulli ziehen, bis er mit einem Kichern nachgibt und in meinen Schoß fällt. Mhhh. Das ist gut.

 

Ich hab Mühe, meine zitternden Hände zu verbergen, als Alfie und ich drei Wochen später abends noch rüber zu Mark’s gehen wollen, einer kleinen Bar auf dem Campus, in der man nicht nur billiges Bier trinken sondern auch die leckersten Burger weit und breit essen kann. Es ist nach acht, nur noch wenige Studenten kommen aus der Bibliothek geschlurft. Die meisten sind mit den Gedanken schon beim Wochenende, wovon uns nur noch der morgige Freitag trennt.

»Und Sam bringt seinen Bruder mit, ja?«, fragt Alfie und verschränkt seine Finger mit meinen.

»Mh, genau. Dean heißt er. Er besucht ihn, soweit ich weiß. Sam hat nicht viel erzählt.« Das stimmt. Wir haben uns zwei Mal getroffen seit unserer ersten Begegnung, waren beide Male zusammen Mittag essen. Sam lacht gern und viel, und ich muss sagen, ich fühle mich in seiner Gegenwart immer noch sehr wohl. Und vorgestern hat er mich per SMS gefragt, ob Alfie und ich uns mit ihm und Dean abends auf einen Burger treffen wollen. 

Alfie hat keine Ahnung, dass ich furchtbar in Dean verknallt war. Ich wollte es ihm erzählen, wirklich, aber wie macht man sowas, ohne den falschen Eindruck zu erwecken? Ich fühle mich schlecht dabei, meinen Freund in so eine pikante Situation hineinlaufen zu lassen, ohne, dass er eingeweiht ist.

Er hält mir die Tür auf, und wir betreten das Lokal. Es ist gerammelt vor. Im Raum geradezu ist das Geklacker einer Partie Billard zu hören. Die Bar liegt links, genau wie eine kleine Anzahl Tische, von denen alle besetzt sind. Doch dort ganz in der Ecke sitzen zwei Männer an einem Tisch für vier, und dann sehe ich schon Sam, der uns zuwinkt.

Der Mann, der ihm gegenüber sitzt, muss demzufolge Dean sein, ich sehe nur seinen Hinterkopf. Braune Haare, kurz, so, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung habe. Er dreht sich um, guckt über seine Schulter, und mir bleibt das Herz stehen. Würde Alfie mich nicht einfach mitziehen, ich bin ziemlich sicher, ich wäre erst einmal stehen geblieben, um mir Dean aus sicherer Entfernung anzusehen. 

Er schiebt den Stuhl zurück, dreht sich zu uns um, streicht sich unwillkürlich über die olivgrüne Jacke, die er trägt, und die seine Augen wie Smaragde glühen lässt.

Dean ist so absurd schön, dass ich selbst Alfie neben mir überrascht und scharf die Luft einziehen höre. Kann man ihm nicht verübeln, ich fühle mich selbst wie benebelt. Seine Haltung ist beinahe militärisch, aufrechter Rücken, der Kopf gerade und gestreckt.

»Hey Angel«, sagt er und ein breites Lächeln legt sich über seine Züge. 

Angel. So hat mich seit Jahren niemand mehr genannt.

Alfie lässt meine Hand los und ich falle wie ein Sack Kartoffeln in Deans Arme. Er riecht so gut, sofort liege ich wieder im Bett mit ihm. Die letzten drei Jahre existieren nicht mehr, ich sehe nichts als sein Lächeln. Der Duft seiner Haut, die nicht von Parfum überlagert wird, ist warm und angenehm. »Hallo, Dean.«

Er lacht und presst mich noch fest an ihn. Je länger die Umarmung dauert, desto mehr hab ich das Gefühl, ein dicker Knoten aus Gefühlen arbeitet sich meine Kehle hinauf an die Oberfläche. Ich habe Mühe, ihn wieder hinunterzuschlucken. »Dean«, flüstere ich, und meine Stimme lässt keinen Zweifel an meiner Sehnsucht. 

Ich ziehe mich zurück und er lässt mich los. Verlegen trete ich zur Seite, vermeide es, ihn anzusehen. »Sam, Dean, das ist Alfie. Alfie - Sam, Dean.«

Sie reichen sich die Hände. Alfie lässt nicht erkennen, ob ihm aufgefallen ist, dass Dean und ich gerade einen Moment hatten. 

Falls wir einen hatten, ich bin nicht sicher. 

Ich gehe um den Tisch herum und umarme Sam, und lasse mich dann neben ihn auf das Polster der Sitzbank fallen, so dass Alfie mir gegenüber sitzt. 

Die Atmosphäre ist sehr geladen. Dean und ich werfen uns Blicke über die Getränkekarte zu, oder besser über das eingeschweißte Blatt Papier, denn soviel Auswahl gibt es hier nicht. Er zieht spöttisch die Augenbrauen hoch und grinst mich ab, so dass ich meine pinken Wangen hinter der Karte verstecken muss.

Dean Winchester ist älter geworden. Sein Gesicht ist noch weniger rundlich, stattdessen sticht seine starke Kinnlinie stärker hervor als damals. Er trägt einen Dreitagebart, aber nicht so nachlässig wie meiner. Er sieht unglaublich gut aus, wie ein Schauspieler. Zu gut, um echt zu sein.

Wir bestellen uns alle einen Burger, außer Alfie, der Vegetarier ist und frittiertes Gemüse mit Sour creme wählt. Als Dean sein Bierglas hebt, fällt mir der Ring an seinem Finger auf, der neu ist.

Verheiratet also. Keine Überraschung, dennoch fällt es mir schwer, das goldene Band an seinem Finger zu ignorieren.

»Wie geht es Lisa?«, frage ich ihn. Meine Stimme zittert nicht, aber dafür kann ich den Blickkontakt zu ihm keine zwei Sekunden halten. 

»Gut. Sie hat einen Job als Yogalehrerin gefunden.«

»Oh. Das klingt nett.«

Dean lacht. »Du bist immer noch so übertrieben höflich, hat die Uni dir das noch nicht abgewöhnt?«

»Manche Menschen sind eben von Natur aus bescheidener als andere«, sage ich und grinse.

»Wenn ich mir dich so angucke, fällt mir kein Grund ein, warum du bescheiden sein solltest«, bemerkt er sanft, und zwinkert mir zu.

Sam brummt etwas neben mir, aber ich versuche nur, meine Verlegenheit zu verstecken. Alfie streckt die Hand über dem Tisch aus, und ich lege meine Finger hinein. Dean betrachtet unsere verschränkten Hände und ich denke bei mir, dass wie wir unsere Finger schmücken, eine Sache ist, und wer in unserem Herzen am Längsten wohnt, vielleicht eine andere. 

Ich erschrecke über den Gedanken. Nein, widerspreche ich mir selbst, so ist es nicht. Das mit Dean ist längst vorbei, und auch, wenn er noch immer gut aussieht, und sein Selbstbewusstsein offenbar nicht eingebüßt hat, ändert das rein gar nichts. Ich bin mit Alfie zusammen, weil ich in ihn verliebt bin. 

»Also«, unterbricht Sam die Stille, »Alfie ist ein ungewöhnlicher Name. Ist das vielleicht ne Abkürzung?«

»Die meisten nennen mich Sam, aber Cas besteht darauf, mich Alfie zu nennen, weil wir uns bei einem Hitchcock-Filmfestival kennengelernt haben.«

»Nein«, widerspreche ich und sehne mich nach der Sicherheit seiner vertrauten, blauen Augen, die jedoch gerade auf Sam gerichtet sind. »Ich nenn dich Alfie weil du Hitchcock damals immer beim Vornamen genannt hast, als wärt ihr alte Freunde!«

»Das ist ja… süß«, kommentiert Dean und er könnte nicht gelangweilter klingen. 

»Cas hat so ein Ding mit Namen«, spricht Alfie weiter, und seine Augen leuchten, als wie uns ansehen. »Er muss immer wissen, wie was heißt, als ob er es sonst nicht verstehen kann.«

»Komisch, Dean auch. Wenn er nicht irgendwie Anspielungen auf Filme und Schauspieler macht, entwickelt er Kosenamen für alles«, erzählt Sam. »Sein Auto heißt Baby.«

»Hast du sie noch?«, werfe ich ein.

Dean sieht mich an. Sein Blick ist ganz anders als der von Alfie. »Klar. Sie ist hübscher denn je. Sie steht draußen, und wird bewundert, wohin sie ihren glänzenden Arsch auch bewegt.«

»Genau wie du, nehme ich an«, erwidert Alfie und klingt, als wolle er ihn herausfordern.

»Geschmeidig, wie du mit mir flirtest obwohl dein Freund hier sitzt.« Dean lässt sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

Sam und ich wechseln einen vielsagenden Blick.

Als das Bier kommt, stoßen wir an. Die Stimmung am Tisch wird etwas lockerer, als das Essen kommt. Die Pommes Frites sind kross, der Burger saftig und frisch. Sam erzählt uns eine Geschichte, die von einer Jess aus seinem Kriminologie-Kurs handelt und es ist offensichtlich, dass er was für sie übrig hat.

Der Abend ist nett, solange ich nicht direkt mit Dean rede. Alfie hat definitiv was gemerkt, denn was auch immer Dean sagt, ist Alfie stets anderer Meinung. Doch das scheint Dean nicht im mindesten zu ärgern, er siehst ganz im Gegenteil sehr zufrieden mit sich aus. 

Ich will ihn schon seit einer Stunde nach seinem Kind fragen, aber ich traue mich nicht, will die gute Stimmung nicht versauen. Doch dann fängt Dean von selbst damit an.

Sein Handy klingelt.

Es ist noch immer ›Kashmir‹ von Led Zeppelin, und ich zucke zusammen, als ich die berühmte Melodie vernehme. Keinem entgeht es, Sam nicht, der höflich auf den Tisch guckt, Dean nicht, der mich angrinst und auch Alfie nicht, der misstrauisch die Brauen hebt.

»Hey, was ist los?«, meldet sich Dean am Telefon und lehnt sich auf dem Stuhl zurück. Er trägt ein graues T-Shirt, das lose an seinen Schultern hängt, und ein kariertes Hemd darüber. Seine Arme sehen aus, als würde er sehr viel trainieren. Er hat uns erzählt, dass er als Mechaniker und hin und wieder auf dem Bau arbeitet, wenn das Geld knapp wird. Das ist anscheinend seltener geworden, seitdem Lisa auch einen Job hat. »Hör zu, ich versteh dich nicht, ich muss rausgehen.« Dean steht auf und schreitet durch die Bar, als würde sie ihm gehören.

Zahlreiche Köpfe drehen sich nach ihm um, gucken ihm hinterher.

Seine Jeans sitzt am Arsch ziemlich eng. Und dass er Boots dazu trägt, schadet nun wirklich nicht.

Sam trinkt sein zweites Bier aus und kündigt an, noch eine Runde zu holen, so dass Alfie und ich allein sind. Ich sehe ihn an und weiß, ich muss was sagen, um es wieder gut zu machen. »Tut mir leid.« Ein guter Anfang, oder?

»Pff«, macht Alfie und schüttelt den Kopf. Er sieht geknickt aus. »Du hättest mir sagen sollen, dass der Typ in dich verknallt war, und offenbar noch nicht so ganz darüber hinweg ist. Dann wäre ich wenigstens darauf vorbereitet gewesen.«

»Was?«, rutscht es mir heraus. Ich hab damit gerechnet, dass er mich zusammenstaucht, weil es offensichtlich ist, dass zwischen Dean und mir etwas war. 

»Was, dachtest du, ich merk’s nicht? Trägt einen Ring am Finger aber starrt dich an und leckt sich über die Lippen, als seist du sein Nachtisch. Es kratzt ihn kein Stück, dass du vergeben bist! Das muss ja ne tolle Ehe sein, die er führt, man, seine Frau tut mir leid.«

Mein Magen macht einen aufgeregten Salto. Findet er, Dean sieht mich an, als begehre er mich? »Sie haben ein Kind, glaube ich. Seine Freundin Lisa war schwanger, als wir unseren Abschlussball hatten.«

»Warst du etwa mit ihm da?«

»Mit Balthazar. Dean und Lisa waren damals schon lange zusammen.«

Alfies Stirn legt sich in Falten. »Er hat sie echt in der Highschool geschwängert? Was für ein Loser.«

»Sag das nicht«, entgegne ich. »Dean ist ein guter Mensch. Wir waren eng befreundet.«

»Ich mag ihn nicht. Er ist ein Angeber, überkompensiert total. Aber gut sieht er aus.«

»Er hat die Herzen der ganzen Schule gebrochen«, bestätige ich nickend, während ich die Tischplatte ansehe.

»Inklusive deins?«

»Ja, irgendwie schon«, gebe ich zu und sehe hoch zu ihm. Bin erleichtert, weil er mich nicht ansieht, als verabscheue er mich jetzt. »Aber das ist lange her. Er ist verheiratet und ich habe einen sehr attraktiven, sehr tollen Freund.«

Alfie lächelt. »Ach ja? Dann komm her und zeig mir, wie toll.«

Ich steh auf und mache zwei Schritte nach vorn. Meine Hände umfassen seine Wangen und ich gebe ihm einen langen, innigen Kuss. Aus einem Kuss werden zwei, drei, zehn. Ein lautes Räuspern unterbricht uns und ich schrecke auf.

Dean wirft mit einen Blick zu, von dem ich nicht weiß, was ich davon halten soll. Aber nach all der Zeit, wo ich Lisa und ihm immer beim Knutschen zusehen durfte, hat er meiner Meinung nach nichts zu beklagen. Alfie bekommt einen kleinen weiteren Kuss von mir, dann setze ich mich wieder. 

»Ist alles in Ordnung zuhause?«, frage ich Dean und beziehe mich betont gelassen auf den Anruf, den er bekommen hat. 

»Ja. Ben hat nach mir gefragt. Er wollte wohl nicht einschlafen, ohne mit mir gesprochen zu haben.«

Ben. Er hat einen Sohn, einen Sohn namens Ben, mit einer Ehefrau namens Lisa. 

Mein Magen staucht sich zusammen und raubt mir die Luft aus den Lungen. Gott sei Dank kommt Sam gerade an den Tisch und Dean verteilt die Flaschen an Alfie und mich. 

»Wie ist er so?«, frage ich leise. Ben ist, was zwischen Dean und mich gekommen ist, denke ich heimlich. Dean hatte mir damals auf Aaron’s Party gesagt, er hatte schon den Gedanken, Lisa zu verlassen, bevor sie schwanger war. Sie war nicht genug, um mich nicht zu wollen, das waren seine Worte. Wenn es Ben nicht geben würde, wäre alles anders, oder? Oder hätte er Lisa nie verlassen?

Dean schiebt ein Foto über den Tisch und liegt das offene Portemonnaie vor sich ab. »Das ist er.«

Ein Teil von mir, fern von Neugier, will das nicht sehen. Wenn ich es sehe, wird real. »Er sieht aus wie du«, bringe ich hervor, obwohl ich nicht weiß, wie ich das schaffe. Der Kleine ist süß, braune Haare und grüne Augen. Er hat wirklich gar nichts von Lisa, das sind einhundert Prozent Dean Winchester, gefangen in einem Schnappschuss weicher Babyhaut.

»Glück für ihn.« Dean nimmt das Bild wieder an sich und steckt es zurück.

»Wow… Anfang zwanzig, eine Frau, ein Kind, einen festen Job… Scheint, als hättest du alles, oder?«, bemerkt Alfie nonchalant.

»Das Leben besteht aus mehr als Frau und Kind«, erwidert Dean mit einem schiefen Lächeln. »Was ist mir dir?«

»Zu Weihnachten fliege ich erstmal mit Cas nach Paris.«

»Wirklich?«, richtet sich Dean an mich. Er lehnt sich nach vorn, stützt sich mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab. »Hast du nicht gesagt, man fliegt nach Paris, weil man Sehnsucht nach etwas hat?«

Wie er mich ansieht, ich- Ich spüre mein Herz in der Kehle schlagen. Als Sam ein Treffen vorgeschlagen hat, hätte ich nicht erwartet, dass es mich so bewegen würde. Ich dachte, ich sei drüber hinweg. Bei allem, was passiert ist… »Das hast du dir gemerkt?«

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. »Paris mit deinem Freund, wie romantisch.«

»Sag das nicht, als wäre das albern. Ich meine, es ist albern, aber wir fahren hauptsächlich hin, weil ich ihm die Van Goghs im Louvre zeigen will.«

»Falls wir uns dazu durchringen können, das Hotelzimmer zu verlassen.« Alfie markiert sein Territorium und langsam geht es mir auf den Geist.

»Das schaffen wir schon«, sage ich nur kühl.

»Und danach? Nach Paris?«, wirft Sam freundlich ein.

»In einem Jahr machen wir erstmal unseren Abschluss«, erklärt Alfie. 

Ich nicke. »Mein Herz hängt ziemlich am Schreiben, vielleicht mache ich wieder was in der Richtung.«

»Cas hat ein Buch veröffentlich«, prahlt Alfie stolz. Es ist mir so unangenehm, dass ich schnell einen Schluck aus der Flasche nehme, um es zu überspielen.

»Ich weiß. Die ›Philosophie des modernen Krieges‹, ich hab’s gelesen.« Dean lehnt sich auf dem Stuhl zurück, und überkreuzt die Beine unter dem Tisch, ich spüre, wie sein Fuß plötzlich an meinen stößt.

»›Du‹ hast es gelesen?«, fragt mein Freund zweifelt, und sein Ton grenzt an eine Beleidigung.

»Ja«, erwiderte Dean locker. »Und es hat mir gefallen. Aber ich stimme dir in einer Sache nicht zu, Angel.«

»In welcher?« Jetzt bin ich gespannt.

»Du sagst, Soldaten sollten die Möglichkeit haben, Befehle zu verweigern, wenn sie sehen, dass die Gegebenheiten im Feld eine Korrektur der Maßnahmen erfordern. Selbstständige, freie Soldaten hältst du für effizienter als solche, die strikt Befehlen folgen.«

»Korrekt«, nicke ich.

»Das funktioniert nicht, Cas. Die meisten Menschen wollen doch gar nicht frei sein, sie sind damit total überfordert. Dann müssten sie ja mal Verantwortung übernehmen, und man, das macht ihnen Angst, oder nicht? Oder hast du mal gesehen, wie sich Hunde verhalten, die man selbst Entscheidungen treffen lässt? Sie fangen an, dich zu beißen. Was mit kleinen Kindern passiert, denen du keine Grenzen zeigst? Sie sind verloren ohne Führung. Irgendwann gehen sie sowieso ihren eigenen Weg, aber sie sind darauf angewiesen, dass du ihnen in diesem Chaos die Richtung zeigst. «

»Du hast Recht damit«, sage ich, und wenn ich überlege, wie Dean erzogen worden ist, macht es umso mehr Sinn, was er sagt. Ich erinnere mich auch, dass sein Dad im Militär war. »Wenn du davon ausgehst, dass die meisten Soldaten aus armen Familien stammen, die keinen Zugang zu entsprechender Bildung hatten. Doch mit steigender Bildung, und sagen wir einer speziellen Ausbildung, wäre es von Vorteil, selbstständig denkende Soldaten zu befehligen.«

»Die Elite ist aber immer nur ein kleiner Teil des Ganzen. Du vergisst, die meisten Menschen sind eben keine Spezialtruppe, sondern einfache Soldaten.«

Dean und ich starren uns an. Als mir auffällt, wie lange ich schon stiere, unterbreche ich den Blickkontakt.

Alfie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und schweigt ansonsten. 

»Noch ein Bier?« Sam.

»Ich bin dran«, sage ich müde und zerstreut, und stehe auf. Fühle mich ganz ausgelaugt durch Deans Präsenz am Tisch.

Ich gehe auf die Toilette und als ich mir die Hände wasche und in den Spiegel schaue, entdecke ich rosa Flecken auf meinen Wangen. Ich sehe aus wie ein kleiner Junge, mit meinen aufgerissenen blauen Augen, durch die zuviel Licht fällt. 

Es sollte mich nicht so mitnehmen. Dean ist so fern wie eh und je, vielleicht ferner noch als damals. Dass ich noch immer in Gefahr bin, dafür schäme ich mich. Deans massive Ausstrahlung ist schwer zu vergessen, charismatisch und selbstbewusst, wie er ist, die Kontrolle, die ihm anheim liegt wie eine zweite Haut, die es so leicht macht, nachzugeben. Ob es etwas gibt, das er fürchtet? 

Hinter mir geht die Tür auf.

Ich dreh mich um, Dean schließt die Tür von innen, lehnt sich dagegen, legt den Kopf am lackierten Holz ab. »Dein Freund ist eine Pfeife.«

Ich runzle die Stirn. »Gibt es einen Grund, dass du mir bis auf die Toilette folgst?«

»Ist der echt dein Ernst?«

»Dean!«

»Angel?«

»Nenn mich nicht so!«, rufe ich überfordert, verzweifelt, weil sich meine Füße einfach in Bewegung setzen, weil ich nicht ›nein‹ sage, weil ich nicht klarstelle, dass ich nicht interessiert bin. ›Stopp‹, denke ich, ›stopp, bleib einfach stehen, noch ist nichts passiert, du kannst einfach gehen, geh einfach, bitte geh einfach…‹

…ich gehe, bis meine Zehen an seine stoßen, und er erwartet mich schon. Seine Arme nehmen mich auf und ich drücke mein Gesicht in den weichen, duftenden Baumwollstoff seines Shirts.

Deans Hände tasten über meinen Rücken, ziehen das Hemd aus meiner Hose. Lippen knabbern an meinem Hals, eine Zunge lutscht an meinem Ohrläppchen und ich berste vor widerstrebenden Gefühlen.

Seine Finger wickeln sich in den Stoff. Das Geschehen eilt meinem Herz meilenweit voraus und ich weiß gar nichts mehr, ich komme nicht hinterher und lasse mich fallen. 

Dean Winchester hat so eine Art, einem unter die Haut zu kriechen. Ich kann nicht sagen, wie er es macht, vielleicht weiß er es selbst nicht. Aber als er mich küsst, wehre ich mich nicht, und als seine Hände meinen Rücken entlang bis unter meinen Gürtel fahren, sage ich nichts, lasse es geschehen, lasse ihn mit mir machen, was er will, als sei ich schwach.

Nun, ich bin schwach. 

Er löst den Kuss, nicht ich. Wir atmen beide schwer.   
Dean schaut mich an. Er sieht nachdenklich aus, nein, das ist es nicht. Eher traurig. Es fällt mir schwer, seinen schweren Blick zu halten, doch gleichzeitig zieht mich seine Niedergeschlagenheit in einen Bann, dem ich nicht zu widerstehen in der Lage bin. Sie steht in einem faszinierend krassen Widerspruch zu seinem großspurigen Gehabe, das er sonst an den Tag legt. Als ich ihn so anschaue, die unglaublich lebendigen Augen, da verstehe ich zum ersten Mal, warum man die Augen ›Das Tor zur Seele‹ nennt. Fast ist mir, als spräche dahinter was mit mir, das nicht auf die Kommunikation durch Worte angewiesen ist. Es spricht mich an, im doppeldeutigen Sinne. 

Wenn ich es nur entziffern könnte.

»Cas«, sagt er endlich, die Stimmung rau und tief, neckend. Seine Augen mögen ja flehen, doch seine Lippen würden niemals um etwas bitten. »Sieh dich nur an, herausgeputzt und erwachsen. Sieht so aus, als passe dir der Mantel endlich.«

»Wir müssen zurück. Alfie ist kein Idiot.«

»Sicher?«, fragt Dean, und beginnt, mein Hemd wieder in die Hose zu stopfen. Ich lasse ihn machen und atme nur. 

»Warum tust du das«, frage ich, als er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen fährt, wie um meine Spuren zu verwischen. 

»Was denn?«

»Was ist mit Lisa? Und Ben? Und Alfie, Gottverdammt, ich weiß, er benimmt sich blöd heute, aber eigentlich ist er wirklich ein toller Kerl.«

»Willst du mich davon überzeugen, oder dich?«

Wie frustrierend! »Dean«, beklage ich mich.

»Er bewundert dich, aber ganz ehrlich, ich seh es nicht.«

So aus Nähe wirkt er anders, realer. Er hat eine kleine Narbe an der Schläfe, kaum sichtbar. Manche seiner Sommersprossen sind dunkler als andere, manche sind so groß wie Nadelspitzen, andere wie Stecknadelköpfe. Um die Nase herum verdichten sie sich, erinnern mich an die Regressionsberechnungen, die wir in Statistik machen, an ein Koordinatensystem voller Sterne, die einem die Zukunft vorhersagen sollen. Die langen Wimpern, die mir von Anfang an so gut gefallen haben, sind unterschiedlich lang. Manche zeigen sogar nach unten. Und das Grün seiner Augen wird von gelben und braunen Nuancen getragen. 

»Ich hab dich nicht nach deiner Meinung gefragt!«, versetze ich. Sein Ellenbogen stößt an meinen Brustkorb, als er sich durch die kurzen Haare fährt.

»Warum hast du ihn dann mitgebracht?«

Gute Frage. 

»Traust du dir selbst nicht, wenn es um mich geht?«, neckt er mich mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen, das ich ihm gern aus dem Gesicht schlagen möchte. 

»Das hättest du wohl gerne, oder? Dass ich hier sitze und dir nachtrauere.«

»Das ist jedenfalls, was ich tue.« Er zwinkert.

Das trifft mich aus dem Hinterhalt. »Ich muss hier raus«, krächze ich, und schiebe ihn zur Seite, damit ich die Tür aufmachen kann.

Dean geht zu den Pissoirs hinüber und ich verschwinde, stelle mich an die Bar und versuche, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Bestelle eine Runde Bier beim Barkeeper, einem bärtigen, abgemagerten Typen. 

Für Dean und mich kann es keine Zukunft geben. Wir mögen uns gernhaben, oder voneinander angezogen sein, aber dass da mehr ist, ist nur ein Traum. Die Realität zeigt verschiedene Lebensentwürfe, Städte und Partner. Und siegt die Realität nicht über den Traum?

Alfie hilft mir, das Bier zum Tisch zu transportieren. Dean stößt wieder zu uns, als ich mich setze, und als wir eine Weile später über Sport diskutieren, oder besser, Sam und Dean diskutieren, bemerke ich, wie Dean seinen Ehering hin und her dreht, als sitze er zu fest.

Wir verabschieden uns. Alfie und Dean geben sich mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck die Hand, aber mich umarmt er. Wir tauschen ein paar Höflichkeiten aus, ›war schön dich zu sehen‹, ›lass uns das bald mal wiederholen‹, was man eben so sagt. Dann bin ich auf dem Heimweg, meine Hand an die von Alfie gefesselt, der mich festhält, als drohe ich zu fallen. Mit den Gedanken bin ich woanders, und als wir ins Bett steigen, kriege ich nicht mal einen hoch, so durcheinander bin ich. 

 

Es ist zur Gewohnheit geworden, Kerouac mit ins Bett zu nehmen, wenn ich schlafen gehe. Wie ein Anker kralle ich mich in das billige Papier des Taschenbuchs, wie ein Anker hält es mich am Boden. Mit aller Macht versuche ich, nicht an Dean zu denken. Seit zwei Wochen ist er wieder in Kansas, in meinem Kopf jedoch hat er Stanford nie verlassen.

Ich hasse mich dafür, wie schwer es mir fällt, ihn loszulassen. Mein Kopf klopft laut, wenn ich unter die Decke krieche, und meine Gedanken von der Klippe springen, hinter der ich sie tagsüber fessele. Hier im dunklen, hier, wo ich allein bin, erlaube ich mir eine halbe Stunde Träumen bevor ich einschlafe. 

Es ist keine Liebe, denke ich, aber ich fühle mich, als würde ich lügen. Als sage ich mir das nur, um mich zu beschützen. 

Er hat eine Familie. Das ist, was zählt. Er hat eine Familie.

Kerouac drücke ich fest an meine Brust. Ich vermisse ihn so sehr, dass ich innen so leer bin wie eine Regentonne in der Trockenzeit. Verdorre vor mich hin, meinem Zwecke entfremdet, durch eine pure Laune der Natur. Durch eine ungewollte Schwangerschaft.

Als Dean im Frühjahr seinem Bruder wieder einen Besuch abstattet, ist Alfie Geschichte. Wir haben uns an Weihnachten getrennt, gleich nach Paris. Wir sind nicht als Freunde auseinander gegangen, und die Gerüche, die mich im neuen Jahr auf dem Campus verfolgen, sind demütigend.

Daphne und ich sitzen viel in der Bibliothek, um unserer Forschungsarbeit vorzubereiten. Sie wirft mir immer wieder Seitenblicke zu, streicht sich ihr braunes Haar zurück, während sie mich mit so einem Ausdruck betrachtet, als sei ich ein verletzter Hundewelpe.

»Schluss damit«, sagt sie eines Nachmittags. Es ist gerade erst kurz nach zwei, wir haben noch fünf Stunden vor uns. Sie klappt ihren und meinen Laptop kurzentschlossen zu und stopft sie in unsere Taschen. Unsere Bücher lässt sie unberührt, wir können später zurückkommen und weitermachen.

»Was soll das?«, flüstere ich, um niemanden zu stören. Wir sind die einzigen hier in der Reihe, aber das heißt nicht, dass nicht sofort ein übereifriger Jurastudent um die Ecke kommen kann, um uns eine Predigt über die Bibliotheksregeln zu halten. 

»Wir gehen einen Kaffee trinken.«

»Ich will keinen Kaffee, komm schon, Daphne, wir haben noch soviel zu tun!«

»Schhhht!«, murrt eine Studentin mit Brille und Tanktop, die aussieht, als könne sie mich noch im Schlaf K.O. schlagen. Sie setzt sich auf einen freien Platz hinter uns.

»Beruhig dich«, versetzt Daphne. In einer Hand nimmt sie unsere Taschen, in der anderen packt sich mich am Ellenbogen und manövriert mich aus der Bibliothek.

Draußen scheint die Sonne. Warmes Wetter, grünes Gras, wie ich das alles hasse. 

Wir machen vielleicht zehn Schritte, da ruft jemand meinen Namen.

Daphne und ich drehen uns gleichzeitig um. Es ist Sam Winchester. Er sitzt nicht weit entfernt im Gras, um ihn herum ein paar Leute, die uns alle anstarren.

Und sein Bruder. Mit Sonnenbrille und einem schwarzen Shirt, dass locker sitzt. Ich kann sein Schlüsselbein sehen.

»Oh Gott, nein«, stöhne ich unwillkürlich und Daphne wirft mir einen befremdlichen Blick zu.

Sie setzt sich in Bewegung, aber ich überlege ernsthaft, zurück in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Nach ein paar Schritten dreht sie sich zu mir um und wirft mir einen Blick zu, und schließe zu ihr auf. »Lass mich raten«, sagt Daphne, als wir die Gruppe erreichen, »Der berühmte Sam Winchester, oder?«

»Genau«, strahlt Sam und zieht die Beine an. »Und du bist Daphne? Cas hört ja gar nicht auf, von dir zu schwärmen.«

»Aw Cassie«, sagt sie zu mir zu und stößt mir ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite, »Wie lange bist du denn schon hinter mir her?«

»Fick dich«, murmele ich so leise, dass nur sie mich hören kann. Sie legt ihren Arm um meine Schultern und wirft einen Blick in die Runde. An Dean bleibt sie hängen. 

Sie setzt dieses Lächeln auf, dass ich zur Genüge kenne. »Oh, hi.«

»Hi«, sagt er. Er nimmt die Sonnenbrille ab und ich spüre, wie Daphne Muskeln sich zusammenziehen, als sie ihn anstarrt und ihr ganzer Körper für eine Sekunde starr ist. 

Dean Winchester. Mir wird ganz anders, als ich ihn ansehe. Soviel rauscht durch meinen Körper, von Verlangen bis Angst ist alles dabei, dass ich es gar nicht verarbeiten kann. »Hallo, Dean.«

»Hey Angel.«

»Dean?«, fragt Daphne und dreht ihren Kopf, damit sie mich ansehen kann. 

Ich nicke und merke, wie ich rot anlaufe. Natürlich hab ich ihr alles erzählt. 

Sie grinst, schiebt ihrer Unterlippe anerkennend vor und nickt. Dann hält sie ihre Hand hoch, indiziert, dass ich einschlage. Als ich es mache, lacht sie. »Dean, dann lernen wir uns also auch mal kennen.« Sie lässt sich ins Gras fallen, aber ich bleibe nervös stehen, wo ich bin. 

»Wollten wir nicht Kaffee holen?«, frage ich unsicher.

»Nein, bleibt doch!«, wirft Sam ein und bedeutet mir, mich zu setzen. »Ich hab Dean grad ein paar Leuten vorgestellt. Leute, das ist Cas, wir sind früher auf eine Schule gegangen. Cas, das sind Jess, Garth, Zeke und meinen bescheuerten Bruder kennst du ja.«

»In der Tat«, erwidere ich trocken, nicke müde in die Runde und setze mich neben Daphne, die unverhohlen Dean anstarrt.

»Er hat gesagt, du seist schön, aber das hab ich nicht erwartet. Cas hat manchmal einen komischen Geschmack.«

»Daphne«, rufe ich entsetzt, aber Dean (und ein paar andere) lachen. Ich wende mich von ihnen ab und der blonden hübschen Frau an Sams Seite zu. »Jess, ja?«

»Ja«, sagt sie. Sie hat ein hübsches Lächeln, ist sehr schlank und hat blondes Haar. »Was studierst du denn?«

»Verschiedenes«, sage ich. »Philosophie, Religion, Wirtschaft, ich lege mich nicht so fest. Und du, macht dir Jura Spaß?«

Ich bin sehr gut in Smalltalk geworden. Viel weiß ich nicht über Jess, nur das, was Sam mir erzählt hat. Ich glaube, er steht ein bisschen auf sie. 

»Wie gehts Alfie?«, fragt Sam vorsichtig.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. »Keine Ahnung. Er ist, ähm… Wir haben uns getrennt.«

Es braucht nur einen panischen Seitenblick auf seinen Bruder Dean, und ich weiß sofort, was Sam denkt.

»Du bist schwul?«, fragt einer der Jungs, den ich nicht kenne, ein schmächtiger, kleiner Kerl, der aussieht wie eine Maus, die denkt, sie sei ein Löwe.

»Ist das relevant?«, frage ich und reibe mir über das Gesicht. Ich bin müde und mein Nacken prickelt, weil ich mir einbilde (hoffe), dass Dean zu mir rüber sieht. 

Er rückt näher. »Ganz im Vertrauen«, sagt er, »Ich wollte schon immer wissen, wie das funktioniert, du weißt schon, so unter Männern.«

Ich werfe ihm einen Blick zu. Sam und Jess fangen an zu lachen.

»Ich meine«, beeilt sich der Typ zu sagen, »Ich bin ganz der ›Lady’s Man‹, du verstehst? Aber es schadet ja nicht, zu gucken, wie saftig das Grün auf der andere Seite des Flusses ist, oder?« Er wackelt anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen. Erst denke ich, er will mich verarschen, aber er sieht total ernst aus. 

»Willst du mich anmachen?«, frage ich ihn, wenn es geht, in einem noch entsetzteren Ton. Sam kann sich kaum noch halten vor lachen.

»Hey, Garth«, ruft Dean zu uns hinüber und mein Herz stolpert. »Finger weg. Der gehört mir.«

»Das ist mir aber neu«, murmele ich in meinen Bart.

Dean, der sich bisher auf den Ellenbogen abgestützt hat, richtet sich auf. »Was hast du gesagt?«

»Schön, dich zu sehen«, lüge ich. Ich stehe auf, klopfe mir das Gras von meinen Chinos und krame ein paar Dollar aus meiner Tasche. »Ich brauch einen Kaffee und einen Strick.« Schnurstracks drehe ich mich um, lasse Daphne und die anderen einfach sitzen.

»Kann ich dir meine Telefonnummer geben? Falls ich noch mehr Fragen habe?«, ruft Garth mir hinterher und ich bin überzeugt, dass er nicht alle Tassen im Schrank hat. Ich reagiere nicht mal darauf.

Dean kommt mir hinterher. »Du siehst gar nicht erfreut aus, mich zu sehen«, stellt er fest und hält mit mir Schritt. 

»Was willst du, Dean?«, seufze ich.

»Was ist los, Cas?« Er steckt den Arm aus, bleibt stehen, hindert mich daran, stur vor ihm weg zu laufen. Er sieht besorgt aus, und ein bisschen traurig. 

»Ich weiß nicht, ich- ich glaube, ich finde es nicht so gut, dich jetzt hier auf dem Campus zu sehen. Alles war gut, und dann-», ich breche ab, fahre mir durch die Haare. »Nach allem, was zwischen uns war.«

»Wir sind Freunde.«

»Nein, so ein Schwachsinn, wie sind keine Freunde. Ich war verknallt in dich, du hast mich abblitzen lassen, dann haben wir Sex gehabt und jetzt versuche ich, dich zu vergessen, aber du machst es mir unmöglich.«

»Es läuft nicht.«

»Absolut«, bestätigte ich und schnaube frustriert, starre auf die Grasbüschel am Wegesrand. »Mit uns läuft gar nichts.«

»Nein, ich meine- mit Lisa. Es läuft nicht.«

Ich sehe auf. 

»Ich sterbe vor Langeweile«, sagt er, seine Stimme gepeinigt. »Ich gebe mir solche Mühe, und es ist anstrengend, ich kann nicht mehr schlafen, weil so bemüht bin, das es funktioniert, aber es läuft nicht.«

Ich muss zugeben, das hatte ich nicht erwartet. Nicht so.

»Aber-»

»Ich liebe Ben, wirklich. Er ist das Einzige, was mich aufrecht erhält. Aber ich kann nicht so weitermachen. Lisa ist unglücklich, und ich bin es auch.«

»Dean-» Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. 

»Sieh mal, Angel, ich will dich nicht unter Druck setzen. Aber ich bin nur noch zwei Tage hier bevor ich zurück muss, und wenn es dir nichts ausmacht- möchte ich sie mit dir verbringen.«

Wir stehen hier und er sagt mir einfach sowas. Was soll ich jetzt damit anfangen?

 

Seine Zunge fährt über den empfindlichen Punkt hinter meinem Ohr. Ich gebe einen entspannten Laut von mir, drehe den Kopf noch mehr ins Kissen, um ihm den Zugang zu geben, den er braucht. Der letzte Orgasmus hat mich völlig ausgehöhlt, meine Beine sind ganz schwer. 

Dean liegt auf mir, schwer, sein Gewicht drückt mich in die Matratze und ich muss gestehen, ich genieße das mehr, als ich sollte. Der Sex mit ihm ist wie Sterben, er definiert das Ende meiner Welt, wie ich es kenne. Er überfährt mich mit seinem Wagen, erstickt mich mit seinen Händen, ertränkt meinen Kopf, er schafft, dass ich nur noch das süße Ende vor mir sehe, und seinen Namen, und alles andere vergesse ich, nur um mich ein letztes Mal voller Leben aufzubäumen. 

Danach kann ich mich kaum bewegen. Dean küsst mich, liegt faul auf dem Bauch und leckt an meinem Ohrläppchen, bis ich peinliche Töne von mir gebe. Er grinst von einem Ohr zum anderen, als ich mich drehe, damit ich ihn ansehen kann. 

Er sieht sehr selbstzufrieden aus. »Ich hab dich nicht überfordert, oder?«

Ich verdrehe die Augen. »Das hättest du wohl gern.«

»Du hast geschrien, Angel.« Dean sieht aus wie fünfzehn, wenn er mich so ansieht. Unbeschwert. Er faltet seine Hände auf meiner Brust und bettet sein Kinn darauf. »Jeder in diesem Gebäude hat dich gehört, da wette ich drauf.«

»Siehst du deshalb so stolz aus?«, frage ich.

»Naja, einen Engel dazu zu bringen, dass er alle möglichen Schimpfwörter schreit, nur damit ich nicht aufhöre, ihn zu ficken, ›bis er voll ist‹-»

»Oh Gott«, stöhne ich peinlich berührt und schirme meine Augen mit meiner Hand ab. »Hab ich das echt gesagt?«

Sein Lachen ist voller Zuneigung. »Hast du.«

»Ich werde morgen weder sitzen noch laufen können.«

»Dann bleibst du am besten im Bett liegen.« Er küsst mich, schiebt meine Hand weg und küsst mich weiter, ohne Zunge, wirklich, als wären wir fünfzehn. 

Irgendwann angelt er nach seinem iPod auf dem Boden und kurze Zeit später hören wir…

»…STYX?«, frage ich ungläubig. »Wirklich, Dean?«

»Was hast du gegen STYX?«

»Wo soll ich da anfangen?«, murmele ich. »Come Sail Away?« Ist das sein Ernst?Nicht mal mein toter Vater fand die cool.

»Der traurigste Song ever.«

»Nein, du irrst nicht. Cat’s in the cradle ist es«, widerspreche ich. Er liegt perfekt in meinen Armen, so dass ich mit meinen Fingern durch seine Haare fahren kann.

»Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung«, schüttelt er nur den Kopf, mit meiner Hand obendrauf.

»Sagt der, der STYX hört. Was kommt als nächstes? CCR? Journey? Kan-«

Das kann Dean natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Wir rollen übers Bett, während er mich spielerisch für meine Frechheit bestraft. Ich kneife, beiße, kratze, während Dean mich im Schwitzkasten hat, aber ich sehe wirklich nicht, wo das eine Bestrafung sein soll.

Wenn ich mit irgendeinem anderen Mann auch nur eine Stunde so glücklich gewesen wäre wie mit Dean an diesem Abend, hätte ich ihn vielleicht vergessen können.

 

Es vergehen Monate, bis er wieder nach Kalifornien kommt, und dann ist es auch nur für eine halbe Woche. Die Tage verbringt er mit Sam, und abends kommt er zu mir. Wir trinken, reden stundennlang, und schweigen stundenlang, hören seine Musik, während wir uns auf dem Fußboden herumwälzen, und ich vergesse die Welt hinter meiner Haustür. 

Ich trete eine Promotionsstelle an. Daphne verlässt die Uni, weil sie einen Job in Washington bekommt. Sam schuftet sich die Knochen ab für sein Examen. Dean bringt Ben Fahrradfahren bei. 

Es fällt mir immer schwerer, ihn gehen zu lassen. Von Mal zu Mal wird es schlimmer.

Als ich ein Jahr an Weihnachten nach Kansas komme, will Dean mich nicht sehen. Lisa könnte etwas merken. Nicht mal ein von Eierpunsch und Wodka betrunkener Michael kann mich aus meinem Tief reißen. So geht das nicht weiter.

 

»Ist das alles für dein neues Buch?«, fragt Dean. Er ist vollkommen nackt und verschlingt einen Schokoriegel, während er im Halbdunkeln an meinen Schreibtisch kommt. Er steht neben meinem Stuhl, seine Hand liegt auf meiner Schultern.

»Hm.«

»Sagst du auch noch mal irgendwas anderes als das?«

»Mh.«

Dean schnaubt. Er stopft sich den Rest in den Mund, knüllt das Papier zusammen und wirft es in den Papierkorb. »Tut mir leid, dass wir uns Weihnachten nicht sehen konnten. Ihre Eltern waren bei uns und es wäre aufgefallen, wenn ich mich raus geschlichen hätte.«

»Hm.« Ich sitze und tue so, als ob ich gerade was ganz wichtiges in einem Text markiere, obwohl ich seit zwanzig Minuten keinen Satz mehr gelesen habe.

»Angel. Komm schon, nimm es nicht persönlich.«

»Nicht persönlich?«, echoe ich beleidigt. »Nicht persönlich?« Oh man, ich bin sauer. Wirklich sauer. So sauer, dass ich mich nicht mal drüber freue, dass er wieder für ein paar Tage hier ist. 

Er nimmt seinen Arm von meiner Schulter. »Reg dich nicht auf, okay? Ich kann es doch nicht ändern.«

»Eigentlich kannst du das schon. Du willst nur nicht.« Ich vermeide es, ihn anzusehen, und starre stattdessen auf den Bücherstapel neben meinem PC, der gut einen halben Meter hoch ist. 

Deans Stimme klingt hart, als er sagt, ich benehme mich wie ein Kind. Er hat Verpflichtungen, und er will Ben nicht verlieren. 

Was kann ich dazu sagen? Ich kann mich nicht zwischen ihn und seinen Sohn stellen, oder? Kann nicht verlangen, dass er Lisa verlässt, wenn das bedeutet, dass er auch Ben verlassen muss. 

»Nur weil du Lisa nicht mehr siehst, muss das ja nicht heißen, dass du deinen Sohn auch nicht mehr siehst«, sage ich. »Sam ist auf dem besten Weg, ein großartiger Anwalt zu werden. Ich bin sicher, da gibt es Lösungen.«

»Ich verlasse mein Kind nicht. Kein Richter entreißt einer Mutter ihr Kind, um es einem Mechaniker zu geben, dessen Vater ein Säufer ist und der nichts auf die Reihe kriegt, geschweige denn einen schwulen Geliebten hat.«

Da ist dieses Wort. Geliebter. Lover. Dabei hat das, was wir tun, nichts mit Liebe zu tun. Wo ist die Liebe, wenn ich völlig überfordert und übernächtigt nach Hause komme, nachdem ich vierzehn Stunden gearbeitet habe? Wo ist die Liebe, wenn ich mit meiner Familie Weihnachten feiern muss, weil ich sonst alleine wäre? Wo ist die Liebe an 330 Tagen im Jahr? 

»Cas…« Er tritt hinter mich, legt mir seine rauen Hände in den Nacken, beginnt, meine Schultern zu massieren. Küsst mich auf den Scheitel. »Du arbeitest zuviel, das ist einfach der Stress. Sonst sagst du doch immer, du genießt, was wir haben.«

»Das stimmt«, antworte ich tonlos, »Aber ich hasse es, dich immer wieder lassen zu müssen.«

»Ich weiß«, sagt er sanft. Er massiert meine Wut einfach weg, und ich folge ihm wenig später ins Bett.

Es ist warm in seinen Armen. 

 

»Bist du wahnsinnig?«, brüllt Dean durchs Telefon. Er ist so aufgebracht, dass seine Stimme zittert.

»Dean-»

»Lisa hat es gelesen! Sie ist-», er macht ein unglückliches Geräusch, es klingt, als würde er ersticken. »Wie soll ich ihr das erklären?«

Ich stehe im Bademantel im Wohnzimmer. Die Abendsonne scheint durch meine Fenster und mein ›Geliebter‹ aus Kansas schreit mir ins Ohr.

In meiner Hand ein Buch, auf dem mein Name steht, und eine Widmung auf der ersten Seite, auf der sein Name steht. Es ist nicht mal was Explizites.

»Das hat sich überall rumgesprochen! Selbst in der Werkstatt hat es jeder gesehen. Ich bin ein Witz, Cas, die Muse eines Schriftstellers, die lachen sich kaputt!«

»Tut mir leid.« Oh, die Worte sind bitter. Ich will mich nicht entschuldigen, nicht dafür. Ich tue es nur, damit er nicht mehr schreit.

»Phantastisch, echt! Fuck!«

Ich schweige. 

»Hör zu, ich kann im Juni nicht kommen, ich muss das erstmal in Ordnung bringen.«

»Ich verstehe.« 

»Ruf nicht an, okay? Ich rufe an, wenn sich alle beruhigt haben.«

»Ja.«

»Fuck, das war echt… das war dumm, Angel.« Aufgelegt.

Ich wische mir die Träne von der Wange. Das Buch wird schwer, ich werfe noch einen Blick auf den Dieb, der mir zwei Wochen Dean im Juni geraubt hat:

›Für Dean Winchester. Immer unterwegs.‹

Dann schmeiße ich das Buch mit voller Kraft gegen die Wand.

 

Ich erhalte eine Auszeichnung von der Uni für meine Forschungsarbeit. Ich bekomme nicht nur einen Scheck über 60.000 $ für meine Studie, sondern ein Zertifikat und ein Bankett, eigens für mich. Jeder lächelt mich an. 

Sam ist da. Dean nicht. 

 

Ich kaufe mir ein Haus in der Nähe von Stanford. Ich habe, Freunde, einen Job, ich mache gern, was mich ernährt, und wenn es nicht anders geht, habe ich sogar wieder Sex mit Männern, Männer, die nicht verheiratet sind. Dean ruft an, nicht oft, aber alle paar Monate mal.

Ich gehe nicht mehr ran. Als ich ein neues Handy brauche, bekomme ich eine neue Nummer. Ich übertrage Deans Handynummer nicht in mein neues Telefon.

 

Sam lädt mich zu seiner Hochzeit ein. Jess ist eine atemberaubende Braut, das muss man schon sagen. Dean kommt mit Lisa und Ben. Ich komme mit einem Kollegen aus der Fakultät. Er ist nicht mal schwul, sieht aber umwerfend aus. Wir sind gute Freunde. Er findet auch, dass Dean ein Arschloch ist. 

Ich treffe Dean bei der Hochzeitstorte. Wir schweigen uns an. Er presst die Lippen fest aufeinander. Und er hat eine Fahne. »Der Bart steht dir nicht«, sagt er.

»Fick dich«, sage ich.

Mein Kollege sagt später, als wir angetrunken ins Hotelzimmer torkeln, dass Dean mir den ganzen Abend tieftraurig auf den Rücken gestarrt hat.

Ist mir egal.

 

»Castiel Novak.«

Schweigen. Ich nehme das Handy vom Ohr, schaue aufs Display. Unbekannte Nummer. 

»Hallo?«, frage ich.

»Wer… wer ist da?«, will eine nervös klingende, piepsige Stimme wissen.

»Castiel Novak«, wiederhole ich gelangweilt. »Mit wem spreche ich?«

»Sind Sie auch ein Mechaniker?« Er klingt jung.

»Ich bin Professor in Stanford«, entgegne ich verwirrt. »Wer-»

In der Sekunde, als ich begreife, wer dran ist, wird aufgelegt.

Wie kommt Ben Winchester an meine Nummer? Warum hat er angerufen? Was hat das zu bedeuten? Ich rechne nach, er muss jetzt 15 oder 16 sein. Was zum Teufel geht da in Kansas vor?

 

»Prof. Dr. Novak?«

»Hm?« Zerstreut blicke ich von meinem Buch auf. Ich sitze in der Mensa, gönne mir einen Kaffee.

»Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass ich ihr neues Buch wirklich toll finde.«

»Vielen Dank«, sage ich artig und lächle, schiebe die Brille hoch, die mir von der Nase zu rutschten droht. Die Studentin hat einen rosa Farbton auf den Wangen und sie beißt sich auf die Lippe.

Nicht schon wieder. Ich dachte, es hat sich bereits zu den Erstsemestern rumgesprochen, dass ich homosexuell bin.

»Ich, naja, also ich plane auch, etwas zu veröffentlichen. Es ist nicht so gut wie ihres, nein wirklich, ihr Buch ist klasse, also besonders der Jäger, der das Reh verschont, und sein Bruder, der es für ihn erschießt. Das ist wirklich, wow, also, oh Gott, ich bin etwas aufgeregt, Entschuldigung.«

»Schon gut.« Trinke einen Schluck und freue mich auf den Feierabend. 

 

Die Anfrage kommt überraschend. »Was soll ich dazu beitragen?«, frage ich, ehrlich an einer Antwort interessiert. 

»Ein kleiner Vortrag, du als erfolgreicher Autor kannst doch bestimmt was dazu beitragen. Meine Studenten wollen dich kennenlernen, sie haben nach dir gefragt.«

»Ich habe nie etwas zur ›Lost Generation‹ veröffentlicht.«

»Ich weiß. Wir haben jemanden von der KU da, einen Prof. Brickland, der ist Experte für Miller und James. Zwanzig Minuten, mehr nicht, versprochen. Ein paar Fragen beantworten und schon bist du raus aus der Sache.«

Der Vortrag findet am Literatur- und Sprachwissenschaftlichem Institut in Stanford statt. Es ist Dienstag, es ist heiß draußen, und ich habe schlecht geschlafen. Eigentlich mache ich das nur für Crowley, der Typ ist eine absolute Nervensäge, wenn der was will, ergibt man sich besser gleich, sonst lässt der einen nicht mehr in Ruhe.

»Hallo, Jungs!« Crowley strahlt über das ganze Gesicht. Er trägt einen dunklen Anzug und hat, aus einem Grund, den ich nicht kenne oder verstehen will, eine rote Nelke an sein Jackett gepinnt. 

Ich betrete unter Applaus den Hörsaal, der klein, aber bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt ist. Hinter mir schlurft Chuck herein, ein schlecht gekleideter Kollege von Crowley, der immer schlechte Laune und eine allseits bekannte Vorliebe für osteuropäische Prostituierte hat. 

»Castiel, du siehst umwerfend aus! Schön, dass du gekommen bist.« Crowley, in seiner üblichen, nicht-aus-der-Ruhe-zu-kriegen-Art, zwinkert mir zu.

»Hör auf zu flirten«, zische ich, und die Studenten lachen.

»Ich hätte dich heiraten sollen statt meiner Furie von Ehefrau.«

Wieder viele Lacher. Ich laufe rot an. »Du bist nicht mein Typ.«

»Aw, und jetzt errötet er! Meine Damen und Herren, der hochgelobte Schriftsteller, Philosoph, und Traum vieler Männer und Frauen, Castiel Novak!«

Nochmal Applaus. Ich nicke in die Runde und knirsche mit den Zähnen. Das war keine gute Idee, hierher zu kommen.

Während Crowley Chuck und mich kurz vorstellt, versuche ich, möglichst grimmig zu gucken, um wenigstens ein bisschen von meiner Würde zu retten.

»Leider hat Prof. Brickland in letzter Sekunde abgesagt.«

Oh’s sind aus der Tiefe des Saals zu hören.

»Ja, Leute, ich weiß, ihr seid todtraurig«, stimmt Crowley fröhlich an. »Aber dafür hat er uns einen seiner Gaststudenten geschickt, einen Mann, der uns mehr zur Lost Generation erzählen kann, als ich je gewusst und wieder vergessen habe. Er verspätet sich etwas, offenbar hat der gute Mann schreckliche Flugangst und ist den ganzen Weg von Kansas in seinem Auto hierher unterwegs. Wir hören ihn dann später.«

Ich grinse ich mich hinein. Welcher Professor schickt denn einen noch nicht einmal richtig eingeschriebenen Studenten an seiner Statt zu einem Vortrag? Das müssen ja totale Nieten sein an der University of Kansas. Ist denen denn gar nichts peinlich?

Chuck beginnt mit seinem Vortrag. 40 PowerPoint-Folien, die Studenten und ich schlafen schon nach dreien fast ein. Danach hole ich mir einen Kaffee, dann bin ich dran. 

Ich erzähle ein bisschen was von der Arbeit an meinem ersten Buch, das ich noch während meines Bachelorstudiums angefangen habe. Sie hören mir aufmerksam zu und ich hoffe, ich bin nicht so langweilig wie Chuck. Ein paar Mal lacht sogar der eine oder andere, und ich entspanne mich, werde etwas persönlicher. Ich spreche sogar von der Nacht, als Alfie meine unersetzlichen Notizen versehentlich in den Müll geworfen hatte, und wie ich die Papiere bis zur Müllkippe verfolgt habe. Nicht mein stolzester Moment, aber den Studenten scheint es zu gefallen. 

Ich bin fertig, nicke bedächtig, und sie klatschen. 

»Das war großartig, ich danke dir, Castiel, darling. Sollte mich mal wieder in eine deiner Vorlesungen setzen, hab vergessen, wie tief deine Stimme ist.« 

Ich verdrehe die Augen.

»Wir hören jetzt noch unseren dritten Gast aus Kansas, und dann könnt ihr alle eure Fragen loswerden. Mr. Winchester, kommen Sie nach vorn!«

Mister wer?

Ich verrenke mir fast den Hals, während meine Organe sich spontan in Pudding verwandeln. Was macht Sam hier? Oder ist es ein anderer Winchester?   
Dann entdecke ich ihn.

Dean Winchester kommt in Jeans, einem grauen Star Wars T-Shirt und einem schwarzen Jackett aus der hintersten Ecke des Saals nach vorn gelaufen. Er muss offenbar schon seit geraumer Zeit dort gestanden und gewartet haben. 

So locker und entspannt hab ich ihn nicht in Erinnerung. Sein Gang ist dominant, so wie immer, aber seine Haltung entspricht der eines Mannes, der sich zurücklehnt und alles auf sich zukommen lässt, weil er weiß, dass er es erlauben kann.

Eine fette Gänsehaut kriecht im Schneckentempo über meinen ganzen Körper, und ich verstehe nicht, was er hier macht. Ob ich halluziniere? Ist das alles bloß ein Traum?

Crowley kommt ihm entgegen, sie geben sich die Hand. Die Masse klatscht und ein paar pfeifen. Er bekommt ein Mikro angesteckt und ich nutze die Zeit, ihn anzustarren.

Jesus Christ. Dean Winchester. Hier, in Stanford. Bei einem Vortrag! Als Gastredner, um Himmels Willen! Ich glaube es nicht. Wie lange ist das her, das ich ihn gesehen habe? Drei, vier Jahre? Ich rechne nach, es müssen jetzt ein bisschen mehr als drei Jahre sein, seit der Hochzeit seines Bruders. Dean gibt Chuck die Hand und dreht sich dann zu mir um.

»Hallo, Dean.« Alte Angewohnheit.

»Hey Angel.« Ein warmer Händedruck, ein Nicken, ein Lächeln.

Kein Ehering. 

Ich hatte diesen Hände auf mir und in mir. Diverse Male. Und nicht nur diese Hände. Auch diese Zunge gehörte einst mir, mit der er sich jetzt über die Unterlippe fährt. Ich hatte sie in meinem Mund, in meinem Ohr, meinem Bauchnabel, zwischen meinen Zehen. 

Die Luft im Raum scheint dicker zu werden, ich bekomme Mühe, zu atmen. Er lässt mich los und dreht sich um.

Den Sex mit ihm hab ich nie übertreffen können, mit keinem anderen Mann. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass er mir soviel bedeutet hat, oder dass wir wussten, dass es nicht für immer ist. Jedes Mal mit ihm war wie das letzte Mal. 

Mir wird heiß, ich ziehe den Cardigan aus und nestle nervös an meiner Brille herum.

Ein Raunen geht durch den Raum.

»Was ist los, Leute?«, fragt Crowley seine Studenten. »Ein bisschen mehr Ruhe, okay?«

»Dean Winchester? Wie in ›Für Dean Winchester, immer unterwegs‹?«, fragt plötzlich jemand und schlagartig wird es still. Alle starren mich an.

»Ähm…«, lasse ich meine wohl artikulierte akademische Ausbildung erkennen. 

»Ja, genau«, springt Dean für mich ein. »Cas und ich hier, wir sind alte Freunde. Wie dem auch sei, Hallo an alle, ich freue mich-»

»Aber… Prof. Novak ist doch schwul… waren sie ein Paar?«

Selbst Crowley sieht neugierig aus.

»Äh…« Mir fehlen wirklich die Worte. »N-»

»Nur weil man schwul ist, heißt das ja nicht, dass man keine männlichen Freunde haben kann«, erinnert Dean sanft.

»Ja… Aber waren Sie nur befreundet?«, folgt gleich die nächste, hastig gestellte Frage. »Ich hatte eine Meta-Analyse auf tumblr gelesen, die die Widmung betraf. ›Unterwegs‹ wie in ›Unterwegs‹ von Kerouac, und Dean wie Dean Moriarty, der bisexuell und verheiratet ist…«

Es gibt Meta-Analysen über mein Buch? Was zur-

»Das bin dann wohl ich.«

Holy fucking shit! Hat Dean sich gerade vor 2oo und mehr Leuten geoutet? 

»Wow. Sie waren mit ihm zusammen? Warum haben Sie sich getrennt?«

»Ich war verheiratet.«

Dean steht das erste Mal vor Studenten, das merkt man. Kein Dozent, den ich kenne und der noch unterrichtet, ist so ehrlich. Und er sieht nicht im mindestens beeinträchtigt davon aus, dass er gerade die schmerzlichsten und schönsten Momente meines Lebens an die Öffentlichkeit zerrt.

»Castiel«, grinst Crowley diabolisch, »Das hätte ich dir ja gar nicht zugetraut!«

Ich bin ein bisschen sauer auf Dean, weil er das alles ausplaudert, ohne es mit mir abgesprochen zu haben. Ich meine, das sind nicht direkt meine Studenten, aber sie könnten mir gut und gerne öfter über den Weg laufen und Gerüchte sprechen sich schnell herum.

Andererseits schäme ich mich nicht dafür, im Gegenteil. Bei allem, was ich erreicht habe, ist Deans Freundschaft zu gewinnen, eines der Dinge, die ich am meisten schätze. Und er ist ein beeindruckender Mann, ohne Frage. 

»Prof. Novak sieht heiß aus!«, ruft ein Student laut, und alle lachen.

Crowley strahlt mich überglücklich an, Dean grinst charismatisch und wunderschön wie eh und je in die Menge, Chuck starrt geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster, und ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wie ich reagieren soll.

»So sehr ich da auch zustimmen muss, ich glaube, wir bringen Prof. Dr. Novak in Verlegenheit«, beginnt Dean und geht nach ganz vorn. Chuck und ich sitzen hinter ihm auf Stühlen. Er hat offenbar keine Präsentation dabei und fünf Minuten später, als er vom Einfluss des ersten Weltkriegs auf die literarischen Zirkel in den USA berichtet, bin ich verzaubert. Er braucht keine Folien, er erzählt es einfach so. Ganz einfach, ohne viele schöne Worte, aber so, dass jeder es versteht. Leidenschaft und Begeisterung ersetzen sein Fachvokabular, und klar, so könnte er niemals eine Vorlesung halten, aber sein Vortrag ist informativ und unterhaltsam zugleich. Einprägsam sogar, das imponiert mir.

Was hat Dean mit Literatur zu tun, frage ich mich ernsthaft. Ich erinnere mich nur an eine unerklärliche Liebe zu Vonnegut, nicht an ein Interesse, dass sein Erscheinen hier irgendwie erklären würde. Und so wenig wissenschaftlich vieles auch ist, seine Art, Wissen in Anekdoten zu verpacken, und daraus am Ende eine Pointe zu ziehen, ist bemerkenswert. Ich ziehe in Betracht, das für meine zukünftigen Vorlesungen auch auszuprobieren.

»Damit ihr versteht, was Fitzgerald an Miller kritisiert hat, werde ich euch eine Passage aus ›Wendekreis des Krebses‹ vorlesen.« Er räuspert sich und Crowley gibt ihm ein Buch rüber.

»Diese Ausgabe hat mir Prof. Dr. Novak vor zwanzig Jahren geschenkt, und, wie ihr seht, habe ich sie mehr als einmal gelesen.« Er hält ein zerrupft aussehendes Taschenbuch in die Luft.

Die Menge ist entzückt. Dean hat sie um seinen verdammten kleinen Finger gewickelt, als seien sie alle Gummischlangen. Ich fasse es nicht, das alles, ich- was zur Hölle?

»Ich durfte mir nicht gestatten, sehr lange an sie zu denken«, liest er. »Hätte ich es getan, so wäre ich von einer Brücke gesprungen. Es ist seltsam, ich hatte mich so mit diesem Leben ohne sie ausgesöhnt, und doch, wenn ich nur einen Augenblick an sie dachte, so genügte das, mir durch Mark und Bein meiner Zufriedenheit zu gehen und mich wieder in den quälenden Morast meiner erbärmlichen Vergangenheit zu werfen. Sieben Jahre ging ich Tag und Nacht nur mit einem Gedanken umher - dem an ihn. Wenn ein Christ seinem Gott so treu wäre, wie ich ihm, wären wir heute alle Jesus Christusse. Tag und Nacht dachte ich an ihn, sogar wenn ich ihn betrog. Und jetzt, machmal mitten in irgendwas anderem, manchmal, wenn ich fühle, das ich von dem ganzen völlig frei bin, tauchen plötzlich, vielleicht wenn ich um eine Ecke biege, ein kleiner Platz, eine Bank, eine einsame Stelle auf, wo wir standen und es ausfochten, einander verrückt machten. Immer ein einsamer Fleck.«#

Seine Stimme ist rau wie seine Hände, tief und ruhig, lebendig, nah. 

»Wird mir bewusst, dass er fort ist, vielleicht für immer fort, so tut sich eine große Leere auf, und ich fühle, das ich in einen tiefen schwarzen Raum falle, falle und falle. Und das ist schlimmer als Tränen, tiefer als Reue oder Schmerz oder Leid: es ist der Abgrund, in den Satan gestürzt wurde. Es gibt kein Zurück, keinen Lichtstrahl, keinen Laut einer menschlichen Stimme oder die Berührung einer menschlichen Hand.«#

Er hebt den Blick. Niemand sagt etwas. Nicht mal ein Husten ist zu hören. Ich reiße mich sehr zusammen, um nicht zu zeigen, was ich in dem Moment fühle.

»Sie haben ›er‹ gesagt«, kommt es aus der ersten Reihe. »Angefangen haben Sie mit ›sie‹, mit Mona, und dann haben Sie…«

»Ein Versehen«, lächelt Dean es einfach weg. 

Ein Versprecher ist ein Versehen. Den Geburtstag eines Bekannten zu vergessen, oder etwas von der Kommode zu werfen, wenn man sich den Mantel im zu engen Flur anzieht, das ist ein Versehen.

Aber das, das ist kein Versehen.

Er spricht von der Besonderheit des Romans, aber ich höre ihm nicht zu. 

Hat er mir gerade gesagt, dass er mich vermisst, oder irre ich mich? Geht es darin nicht um mich? Er hat mir diesen Roman schon einmal vorgelesen, vor zwanzig Jahren in der Bibliothek unserer Highschool. 

Ich hole tief Luft und versuche, es nicht zu ernst zu nehmen. 

Kein Ehering.

Ich versuche, die Hoffnung, die da unausweichlich mit einem Hammer auf mein Herz einschlägt, niederzudrücken.

Er liest für dich.

Ich versuche, nicht zu hoffen, denn wenn ich hoffe und ich irre mich, und ich hab mich schon mehrmals bei ihm geirrt, dann ist die Enttäuschung der Todeskampf, ein Ringen um den erbärmlichen Rest meiner Existenz ohne ihn.

»Dankesehr!«, bedankt er sich. Er ist fertig. Tosender Applaus. Ich klatsche auch, abwesend. 

»Na das war doch was, oder? Hab ich zuviel versprochen?« Crowley klatscht mit und wendet sich wieder uns dreien zu. »Mr. Winchester, ich kann Ihnen gar nicht genug danken, Sie haben mich und mir scheint auch viele meiner Studenten heute sehr inspiriert!« Dann eröffnet er den Raum für Fragen.

Die ersten drei gehen an Dean. Was er beruflich macht. Mechaniker, immer noch. Er besucht aus Interesse Vorlesungen an der KU als Gaststudent und kam so mit Prof. Brickland ins Gespräch. Sein Lieblingsbuch? Schlachthaus 5. Ob er auch, wie Chuck und ich, etwas veröffentlicht hat. Er verneint. 

Dann kommt eine Frage an mich. Wie ich es geschafft habe, einen Verlag zu finden. Ich antworte fahrig, unkonzentriert, kurz angebunden. Dann wieder Dean, und Dean, und Dean. Bis: 

»Wenn Sie mir das gestatten, Mr Winchester, an wen haben Sie gedacht, als sie gerade vorgelesen haben? Tolle Stimme übrigens, Sie sollten über einen Berufswechsel nachdenken!«

»Danke, aber mein Sohn wäre sicher nicht begeistert, wenn ich das Geld für seine Ausbildung daher nehme, dass ich Pornos synchronisiere.« Er zwinkert der Studentin zu, die gefragt hat. »So gern ich auch bereit bin, dieses Industrie mit allen verfügbaren Kräften zu unterstützen.«

Die Lacher hat er auf seiner Seite.

»An wen habe ich gedacht… Ja, ich kann mir vorstellen, das euch das alle interessiert.« Er lacht und streicht sich über den Nacken. »Jemand, den ich sehr enttäuscht habe. Dem ich eine Entschuldigung schulde. Mehr kann ich euch leider nicht verraten, sonst wird derjenige ziemlich sauer auf mich sein, und glaubt mir, wenn er sauer ist, verwandelt er sich in ein Bündel wütender Leviathane.«

Noch mehr Lacher. 

»Das stimmt gar nicht«, brumme ich, vergesse, das ich ein eingeschaltetes Mikrofon am Kragen trage. Mist.

Dean lacht. Er sieht mich nicht an, aber ich höre, dass es ein echtes Lachen ist, tief aus seiner Kehle. Schließlich dreht er sich um und unsere Blicke treffen sich. 

Ja. Das ist alles, woran ich denken kann. Ja. Alles, Dean. 

 

Danach gehen wir einen Kaffee trinken. Ich schwebe in Ekstase, wie er mich anstarrt, Gott, mein Herz flattert vor Aufregung wie eine Schwalbe auf Ecstasy. Wir sprechen über Sam, Ben, seine Exfrau, die Uni, mein letztes Buch. Wir flirten, das heißt, er flirtet und ich versuche, vor Aufregung nicht umzukippen. Zwei Stunden vergehen wie im Flug. Er muss zurück nach Kansas. Ich biete ihm an, hier zu übernachten und morgen zu fahren, aber sein Sohn erwartet ihn am nächsten Tag zu einem Fußballspiel. 

Die Sonne geht unter, als er in seinen Impala steigt. Wir geben uns die Hand, und ich nehme meine Augen nicht von seinem Gesicht.

_Was ist das für ein Gefühl, wenn man wegfährt, und die Menschen, die man zurücklässt, auf der weiten Ebene immer kleiner werden, bis man sie als winzige Punkte verschwinden sieht? Zu groß ist die Welt, die sich über uns wölbt - das ist Abschied.*_

Nicht schon wieder, denke ich. Nicht schon wieder ein Abschied.

 

Ben kommt nach Stanford. Er hasst mich, das ist noch zu nett gesagt, er verachtet mich auf Tiefste. Ich wäre fast ein Grund gewesen, die Zusage abzulehnen, dabei bin ich (mithilfe von Sam) dafür verantwortlich, dass er es überhaupt hierher geschafft hat. Wir sehen uns nicht oft, er studiert Wirtschaft und Geschichte. 

Immer wenn ich ihn auf dem Campus sehe, denke ich an Dean Winchester. 

Ich kann nichts daran ändern, dass unser Zusammentreffen vor Monaten alles wieder aufgewühlt hat, dass ich wütend auf mich selbst bin. Ich bin fast vierzig - zu viele Jahre, um auf einen Mann zu warten. Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihm mit Ben und seiner Uni-Bewerbung helfe, und das habe ich, und ich frage mich jeden Tag, ob ich nicht ihn auch fragen sollte, ob er mir mit ihm hilft, mit uns. 

Es ist nicht fair. Aber Dean wird sich auf nichts einlassen, solange Ben mich so verabscheut, mir die Schuld gibt. Wie soll ich mich mit Ben anfreunden, wenn Lisa ihm seit Jahren eintrichtert, was ich für ein kleines mieses Stück Scheiße bin, das seinen geliebten Dad korrumpiert?  
Darüber hinaus habe ich vielleicht sogar wirklich eine Schuld, ich weiß es nicht. 

Die Gelegenheit kommt, als es eines Tages an meiner Bürotür klopft. Ich bin in der glücklichen Position, ein eigenes Büro auf dem Campus zu haben. Groß ist es nicht, aber mein eigenes Refugium, und ich teile mir mit Dr. Gabler die wissenschaftlichen Assistenten. 

»Ja?«, sage ich laut und einladend. 

Es ist Ben, der die Tür öffnet. Ich bekomme fast einen Herzinfarkt vor Überraschung. Sein Gesicht ist eine harte, kalte Maske.

»Oh«, mache ich ratlos und stehe ruckartig auf, schiebe panisch die Papiere auf meinem Tisch hin und her. Oh Gott, was will er hier?

»Haben Sie Zeit?«, fragt er ruppig.

Ich nicke und setze mich langsam wieder. Er schließt die Tür wieder hinter sich und setzt sich dann mir gegenüber in einen der Sessel. Seine Nase erinnert an Dean, und auch viele Kleinigkeiten, wie die Haltung seiner Schultern oder die Textur seiner Haare, aber davon abgesehen, hat sich die Ähnlichkeit, die er zu Dean hatte, als er ein Kleinkind war, mehr und mehr verloren.

»Ich will wirklich nicht hier sein, aber ich hab keine Wahl.«, sagt er und starrt mich missgünstig nieder. Ich kann die Wut in ihm pulsieren sehen. »Und ich verstehe es auch nicht. Was haben Sie schon Besonderes? Was sollen Sie haben, das Mom nicht hat?«

Ich sitze nur da, und lasse es zu, das er mich mit seinen Worten erdolcht. Er kommt gleich auf den Punkt, genau wie sein Dad.

»Sie haben alles kaputt gemacht, als ob es nicht schon schwierig genug war. Dad wochenlang weg und Mom hatte niemandem zu reden außer mich, sie hat sich so geschämt.«

Mein Atem geht immer schneller, und ich kann mich nicht bewegen.

»Warum erzählen ich Ihnen das überhaupt? Als ob Sie das verstehen würden. Das interessiert Sie doch gar nicht.«

»Ben—»

»Wie auch immer, ich bin nur hier, um zu sagen, Sie können ihn haben. Dad und ich hatten immer unsere Schwierigkeiten, und ich kann auf ihn verzichten.« Sein Ton ist bitter, so viel bitterer, als ein Neunzehnjähriger sprechen sollte.

»Was meinst du damit?« Ich spreche ganz leise.

Er steht auf. »Ich will damit sagen, ich kann auf ihn verzichten - aber er offenbar nicht auf Sie. Ich weiß, wie Dad sich früher auf seine Urlaube gefreut hat, die er immer mit Onkel Sam verbracht hat, nie mit uns. Nun, ich nehme an, er hat nicht nur ihn hier besucht. Und Mom wusste es. Sie wusste, was Dad in der Highschool getrieben hat. Keine Ahnung warum sie ihn nicht einfach verlassen hat.«

»Dein Vater ist ein guter Mensch«, höre ich mich auf einmal sagen. »Und er hat Schwächen, wie wir alle, wie ich sie habe, und du, und deine Mom.« Keine Ahnung, woher mein Mut kommt. »Es ist nicht deine Aufgabe als Sohn, die Sicht deines Vaters einzunehmen, aber du bist jetzt ein Student in Stanford, wenn ich dich erinnern darf. Hast du versucht zu verstehen, wie es für ihn ist? Er hat für deine Mom und dich offenbar auf das verzichtet, das ihm wirklich etwas bedeutet hat. Und du bist ihm das wert, du bist ihm mehr wert als er selbst, oder ich, oder sonst jemand. Siehst du nicht, wie sehr er dich liebt? Dann verpasst du etwas. Ich werde nichts unternehmen, was Dean seinen Sohn kostet.«

Bens blasses Gesicht bekommt Farbe. »Es tut Ihnen nicht leid, oder?«

»Nein«, antworte ich. »Die Zeit mit deinem Vater war die Schönste meines Lebens.«

»Sie widern mich an«, spuckt er aus, kommt einen Schritt näher, und ich sehe, dass er sehr nah dran ist, zu weinen. »Überhaupt die Vorstellung, dass Sie- das ist abartig. Warum haben Sie sich nicht auch einfach eine Freundin gesucht und ihn in Ruhe gelassen? Warum mussten Sie sich da einmischen, was-»

»Okay, das reicht.« Mein Mitgefühl für ihn ist erschöpft. Vielleicht bin ich ja ein schlechter Mensch, aber die letzten zwei Minuten haben mir das Herz gebrochen und kann einfach nicht noch mehr einstecken. Ich kann einfach nicht. »Ich werde mich nicht dafür rechtfertigen, was ich bin, oder wen ich liebe. Du bist erwachsen und so werde ich dich auch behandeln. Ich verstehe, warum du mich so hasst, und ich akzeptiere es. Ist das alles beschissen gelaufen? Ja. Hat es damit geendet, dass wir alle auf unserer Art unglücklich sind? Fuck, ja! Warst du schonmal verliebt, Ben? Dann weißt du, dass, wenn du jemanden liebst, du keine Wahl hast. Dein Dad wollte dir nie weh tun, er platzt vor Stolz auf dich. Er hat seine Liebe geopfert, und meine auch, damit du dich um nichts sorgen musst. Offenbar ist es ihm nicht gelungen, aber gottverdammt, er hat es versucht!«

Ich bin es, der weint. So habe ich schon Jahre, Jahrzehnte sogar, nicht mehr geweint. Kann mich kaum beherrschen, meine Atmung zittert. 

Bens Augen sind nass, aber er kämpft dagegen an. Er wirft mir einen hasserfüllten Blick zu und stürmt aus meinem Büro, schmeißt die Tür mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall hinter sich zu.

Ich bleibe ein paar Sekunden so stehen. Das war’s jetzt. Zwei Minuten und alles ist wieder einmal dahin. Horror über Horror erfüllt mich, als ich daran denke, was ich alles gesagt habe. Dean wird mir das niemals verziehen, und ich mir auch nicht. Rasch packe ich meine Sachen zusammen, trockne meine Tränen mit dem Ärmel meinen Cardigan und schlüpfe in meinen Mantel.

Gabriel rufe ich von unterwegs an. Frage ihn, ob er in den Staaten ist und ob er übers Wochenende kommt. Er sagt, er ist in ein paar Stunden da.

Zuhause betrinke ich mich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit. Es ist Nacht draußen und ich heule immer noch. Ich hatte die Chance, mich bei Ben zu entschuldigen, es gut zu machen, ich hätte doch was sagen können, dass ihn besänftigt, und vielleicht hätte er mich dann akzeptiert - aber da mache ich mir was vor. 

Wie habe ich mein Leben so ruinieren können? Ich denke an all die Wege, die es hätte nehmen können, und so erfolgreich ich im Beruf bin, ich bin ein Versager in allen anderem. Ich bin ein Versager.

Mein Handy klingelt. In der Hoffnung, dass es Gabriel ist, gehe ich ran. 

»Bitte sach mir, dasschu gleich da biss«, heule ich ins Telefon.

Kurze Stille. »Angel?«, fragt Dean überrascht. »Was ist los? Was ist passiert?«

_Das war der Zustand, in dem Dean mich fand, als er endlich zu dem Schluss kam, dass ich es wert sei, gerettet zu werden.*_

Ben brach den Kontakt zu seinem Vater ab. Und Dean? Als ich meine nächste Auszeichnung für meine Forschung bekam, war er dabei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * aus »Unterwegs« von J. Kerouac  
> # aus »Wendekreis des Krebses« von H. Miller
> 
> Damit geht die Story zu Ende. Ich hoffe, sie hat euch gefallen und Spaß gemacht. Danke für Lesen!! Ich arbeite gerade an einer etwas längeren Geschichte, die (das erste Mal für mich) im Supernatural-Universum spielen wird, also kein AU. Stay Tuned!  
> Alles Liebe,  
> Theburningred


End file.
